Abnormal Findings
by one heart that stands alone
Summary: Doofenshmirtz's scheme could actually work this time. when Phineas and Candace are affected from it. it's up to a talking Perry, Ferb and others to help them before time runs out. phinabella and jandace REEDITED
1. Prolouge

**Author's Note: **well I don't own Phineas and Ferb and this story came from about my head while walking to school I hope you enjoy it.

**Note 5/13/11:****My dear friend quietlykissingdeath is editing the whole thing over so please give her a hand .**

**Prologue:**

The sun was bright and hot. extremely hot, everyone in Danville was outside soaking up its rays or trying to stay cool. Except Dr. Doofenshmirtz who was trying to conduct his evil scheme to taking over the Tri-State Area above the city. While Perry the Platypus sat in an overly large metal cage waiting to sneak out to stop him.

"Well Perry the Platypus, face the wrath of the frogenator, where I will turn the entire Tri-State Area into frogs to be my slaves. First….."Doofenshmirtz pulled out something covered in a thick cloth from his lab coat. He smiled evilly as he revealed a dark purple triangular amethyst that seemed to be engraved with dark black swirls and painted with jade green, bright yellow and orange swirls. "This Perry is a magic gem that I will use to turn the entire Tri-State Area into frogs. I-I bought off from some guy for ten dollars off the streets and he told me that it works. So try to stop me." Dr. D. laughed as he turned around to place the gem inside the Frogenator. Perry stuck his small body out between the bars his hat falling off a few times off of his head. After a few quick seconds with his hat in his billed mouth he manages to climb out of the cage without hurting himself. Doofenshmintz muttered to himself "Why couldn't I have measured it first before I built it?"

Perry growled and rush toward Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz quickly turned around as Perry jumped up quickly kicking the gem out of his hand. The gem flew up in the air with Doofenshmirtz chasing after it "No!" he yelled as the gem flew down to the yard below him. Perry looked down to the yard, the yard was his home. He had just kicked the gem to his home. He growled worriedly and stared at Doofenshmirtz. "Hey, don't look at me like that. I didn't kick it. But you know that wasn't nice at all." Doofenshmirtz said

Perry rushed to the edge to the hovercraft, jumping off aiming for the tree. Hoping that none of them would have found it. Doofenshmirtz rushed to the edge where Perry jumped off "I hope you understood that… eh oh well I'll get the gem back sometime." he chuckled to himself.

As Perry and the gem landed in the tree both of them ricocheting off each of the branches, Perry tried to reach for the gem as best as he could before it would fall to the ground below. When the gem landed on the biggest branch six feet above the boys, Perry knew that this was his lucky shot. On the smallest branch above the gem, Perry reached for it, inching his way forward. Beads of sweat mingled on his forehead as he reached for the gem. His small fingers inches way, Perry took in a deep breath hunch over the gem, his fingers grasping it, he cracked out a small smile that didn't stay for long. The gem started to glow an eerie red and the orange swirls that were seem to be painted on jumped up and danced around him. A confused Perry didn't have a clue what was going on with the gem. Maybe Doofenshmirtz was right what the gem could really do. Then a small flash of light exploded from the gem, blinding Perry the Platypus. Perry felt the Gem slip from his fingers as the light dissipated. Perry quickly rubbed his eyes and watches the gem fall to the ground below. He gasps softly and mutters "Oh no…."

**A/n: yes… (In awe) Perry can talk now. That's new don't you think?**


	2. Accidental Transformations

**A/n and disclaimer: thanks for reading this story. I do not own Phineas and Ferb that belongs to Disney. I do own the plot line, the gem and any new characters that will come along. Now for the rest of the story Ferb and a few others will be****OOC****, to accommodate with the story …. Sorry for the trouble.**

**Once again this is being edited by my dear friend from school quietlykissingdeath  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Accidental Transformations**

Phineas and Ferb sat underneath their tree figuring out their plan for the day, that day was July 15th they have less than fifty-eight days before the start of school, so many things to do in so little time. The only problem is what to do. Their parents were off on vacation for a month while leaving Candace to watch them making sure they won't get in trouble, knowing the boys Candace had a lot of things she could bust them with.

"It was sure nice of Candace to watch us while they're on vacation for the month." Phineas stated as he unraveled a stack of blueprints. He looked over to Ferb who was nodding in agreement "Well… what should we do today, Ferb?"

Ferb studied the blueprints, one was of a bi-plane, the second one was doing a musical production and the last one was of building a go-kart track holding a giant race for the afternoon. Ferb didn't like any of the ideas for the day, all he wanted was to stay cool, and he was sweating like a dog in a desert. He moaned softly and shook his head and pushed the blueprints away.

Phineas pulled the blueprints toward him "Nothing? Come on Ferb, there has to be something we can do today."

"It's very hot, Phineas. Can we just relax…." he paused slightly thinking about it. Doing something would by him some time. "But if you want me to pick something … I will"

"That's the spirit. Ferb." Phineas said as he pushed the blueprints back to Ferb. Ferb's eyes went back to the blueprints. At first Ferb eliminated the bi-plane, too dangerous for even their standards. He was looking at the go-kart plan when his eyes went straight to a gleaming gem from the grass.

_What is that?_ Ferb thought as he stared at the gem. He looked back to Phineas who was looking at nothing. Ferb leaned over to the gem, looking in amazement at the different colored swirls. He gently picked up the gem by the uncolored corners.

_Odd… I've never seen an amethyst with that much color on it before… is it painted on? _Ferb was about to touch on of the jade green swirl, before Phineas looked over and said "Hey what'cha got there Ferb?"

"I don't know… it seems to be like painted amethyst for something"

"Here let me see it, I might know what it is." Phineas said as he tried to get the gem from Ferb's hand.

Ferb started to get a bad feeling about the gem and he tried to keep the gem away from Phineas "Phineas, I don't think that this is a good idea."

Phineas shrugged as he grasped his hand on the gem and held it in his hand "Come on, Ferb what's going to hap-" the gem started to glow a bright pink, yellow and green swirls spun rapidly. Perry watched in terror, he felt helpless, he felt the guilt, and he felt like it was his fault. Perry covered his eyes with guilt as Phineas was consumed by light. Yet he was wondering if Candace had notice what was going on (which she hasn't, she is too busy reading a magazine while sunbathing).

"Phineas?" Ferb wondered as he quickly covered his eyes. This wasn't what they wanted to do, too late to change it now.

"No, no, no!" Perry yelled as he slipped off the branch, slipping his hat in his secret spot. He turned his back to it all and scurried behind the tree.

After thirty seconds the light finally faded, Ferb uncovered his eyes, worried and scared. Mixed emotions clouded him. Maybe this was a trick. A planned trick, a trick Phineas himself had planned. At least Ferb hoped when he was done rubbing his eyes that it was a trick. "Phineas? Are you alright?" he asked.

Ferb blinked a few times, and both he and Perry stared at where Phineas was sitting. He was gone, literally disappeared; the only thing that was left of him was his striped shirt and his shoes. The gem that everyone saw Phineas with last, laid on his shirt pointing to the east.

"No…"Perry muttered to himself. _What have I done?_ Perry thought._ Phineas… no…please don't be dead… please…_

"Phineas?" Ferb asked as he looked helplessly to the shirt and the shoes. He gets up quickly and ran inside to find an old piece of cloth. He open one of the kitchen drawer and pulled out an old white cloth that was embroidered with small red flowers. He pushed the drawer shut and ran back out side. Candace was lying out in the sun with pink swimsuit and black sunglasses. He quickly snuck pass her.

"Ferb, what's going on?" Candace asked as Ferb snuck by her.

"Nothing Candace…We're doing nothing at the moment." Ferb replied and ran back to the tree.

Candace chuckled at the matter "Nothing? That's a first…" and got back to reading her magazine.

"Phineas?" Ferb muttered as he wrapped the cloth over the gem and slowly picked up and placed it in his pocket. The shirt didn't move, even an inch and Ferb's heart stopped. "No…" _What have I done? I shouldn't have picked up that gem…. _Ferb thought as he placed his head in his hand.

The shirt began to move, wiggling as if a worm was appearing out of the ground waiting of a bird to snatch it up. "Ferb? How's it going on the plan" I think I dozed off for a bit." Phineas questioned as he pushed the shirt form a top of him

Perry's eyes widen at the sight of Phineas "Oh no…..Phineas?" he muttered softly. So softly that neither one of them could hear him.

"Phineas!" Ferb questioned in surprise "What happened?"

"What happened? Nothing, Ferb. Nothing has happened…."Phineas stated unaware of the transformation that had occurred to him. He is different, much different. More of terms of being a frog now, His head was the same triangular same and his red hair were four small red triangles that were more of a crown on the top of his head. Phineas was twice as small from his original size; compare to Ferb, Phineas was a munchkin or even a small elf. Phineas held up his right hand and rubbed his head in confusion, not noticing his now webbed hand. "Uh Ferb, is it just me or did you got a lot bigger? I don't remember you being _that _much taller than me."

Ferb sighed and rubbed his face "Um Phineas, I-I didn't get any bigger. But you've got a lot smaller though."

Phineas chuckled "What? Ferb, what do you mean I've got a lot smaller? Is this a joke?"

Ferb sighed "You don't remember, do you?"

Phineas chuckled again "Remember what, Ferb? What's going on?" Phineas was now getting confused, with Ferb's reaction and the sudden growth spurt of Ferb. Got him wondering what was going on?

Ferb trying to be calm as possible stuttered out softly "Uh… Phineas…. You are a-a frog."

Phineas laughed not getting it at all "A frog? Really Ferb, that's impossible for a human being turned into a frog. Switching bodies though, like Candace and Perry did, now that's possible."

Ferb pulled out a small reflective piece of tin from his pocket, which he had kept from earlier that day.

"Well it's possible now." he said as he held the tin over Phineas. The sun gleamed into Phineas' eyes as he stared at himself, but he didn't care, Phineas was more worried about what he had become.

Phineas was pure and utterly confused; he didn't know what to say. He lifted up a webbed hand and touched his head. The mucus sticking to his hand, Phineas blinked rapidly, hoping it was just a dream. Maybe it was, yeah just a dream, right? But to Phineas who realized that it wasn't a dream, it was real life.

His heart had dropped to the deepest pit of his stomach, his life was in a complete spin and yet he was standing still. Reality had pushed its brakes and flipped entirely upside down.

"What - what has happened to me?" Phineas screamed out

Perry putted his hands in his head, leaning against the tree sliding down its hard branches on to the ground. Candace lay down her magazine and looked to the tree. She had got up dragging her chair to the driveway where she could have peace and quiet. When she came back in to the yard "Great…"she muttered to herself "Phineas and Ferb what are you doing now?"

"Ferb! What is going on with me?" Phineas exclaimed

"I don't know!" Ferb replied, in between with Candace asking what's going over there and Phineas crazed on what he had become. He had no clue, should he lie or should he tell the truth. But at that moment he had to lie, but what should he say? After a quick three seconds and decided to quote from a movie "um… I-I can't not let you know that Mr. Anderson."

Candace turned around, ready to get back to her magazine, when she heard that comment she scratched her wondering to herself "Who is this Mr. Anderson?" She had walked to the edge of the driveway "What are you talking about? Who is this Mr. Anderson? Phineas and Ferb, get over here!" Candace sat back down on her chair

"What are we going to do now, Ferb? She can't me like this…. None of them can." Phineas rambled

"Phineas, would you just calm down. We'll figure something out like always." Ferb stated

"Your right… well we better just tell the truth. We're going to get busted anyway, when mom gets home." Phineas replied

Ferb looked back to Candace and thought for a second "But why not lie? It should save us some time."

"How much time, though? I can't just disappear in a minute to cover us."

"I don't know Phineas…. I don't even know where the gem came from. I just found it on the ground. It might have fallen from the tree or something." Ferb explained

"That means some else had touch it."

"But who? Who would touch a gem that they had no clue about?" Ferb wondered to himself

"I did…" Perry stated loudly after he realized that he said that a loud, he quickly covered his bill and sat quietly near the tree.

Phineas stopped and looked toward the tree "Who was that?" he started to leap toward the tree.

"Phineas and Ferb!" Candace called again

"Come on Phineas, we don't have much time before Candace comes over here." Ferb called as he started to walk to the driveway.

"Alright, Ferb…"Phineas stated as peered over behind the tree. As he looked behind the tree he stared into the eyes of Perry the Platypus. He let out a small whispered "Perry?"

Perry jumped up and looked down at Phineas "Shhh… please Phineas. Don't say anything." he whispered back

"You said that? You can talk? " Phineas asked

"Yes I did but don't tell them, please I beg of you don't say a word yet, you'll when." Perry begged

"But-but how did this happened? Was it that gem?" Phineas asked with hundred of questions bulging in his head.

"I'll explain later, but do you promise not to tell ..." Perry asked

"Yes, Perry you have my word…"

"Alright, Phineas. Go… just go." Perry whispered

Phineas confused as it with the whole frog deal, was now even more with learning that his pet platypus can talk. But he smiled and whispered "Okay, Perry…"

Perry smiled "Thank you…"

"Phineas, what are you looking at?" Ferb asked

Phineas caught up with Ferb and looked up at him with an innocent smile "Nothing…"

"Hm… nothing…"Ferb muttered as he looked back toward the tree. He got on his knees and allowed Phineas to climb up on his hand, and that they both, brother and brother walked over to Candace and faced their judge.

Awaiting their judgment, Phineas looked over Ferb's arm and watched Perry peering out behind out of the tree and disappear into plan sight. Phineas sighed as Ferb walked to the driveway and seeing Candace sunbathe

"Yes…" Ferb stated

Candace sighed "What are both of you doing?"

Ferb glanced down to Phineas and they both replied "Nothing…"

Candace threw down her magazine "What is with both of you saying the word 'nothing' a lot? It gets annoying."

"It's true, we are truly doing nothing." Ferb replied

"Nothing? Umm… wait! Ferb you never talk what gives?" Candace wondered

Ferb glanced down at Phineas who was edging him, to tell. Ferb sighed and whispered "Okay… Fine." he stared at Phineas and muttered "Candace, something has happened to Phineas"

Candace chuckled and quickly got serious "What do you mean 'that something has happened to Phineas'?" Candace snapped. Phineas quickly jumped on to Candace's stomach, hoping that she would see him. "Is he hurt?"

"No…"Ferb replied

"Is he bleeding?"

"No…"

"Is he in another time dimension?"

"No…"

"Fine…Go get me Phineas, so I can see what's wron- what is on me?" Candace asked. She took off her sun-glasses to stare at a red haired patched frog. Her eyes widened and she started to flair her arms up into the air "A frog? Ferb, get it off me! Get it off! Get it off!"

Ferb rushed toward Candace grabbing at her arms yelling "Candace stop! Candace that's Phineas! Candace stop!"

Candace stared at the frog, picking him up slowly studying the frog, and then sat him back down next to her; she chuckled to herself "Yeah… right…. Where is Phineas?"

"Hi Candace." Phineas replied.

Candace quickly glanced down to Phineas, she picked up Phineas once more, her eyes widen in disbelief. After a few seconds Candace finally sputtered "Phineas?" she shook her head and handed Phineas to Ferb

"What did you do?" Candace snapped

"I didn't do anything." Ferb replied

"Change him back!"

"I can't …. I-I-I don't know how to." Ferb stated as Phineas leapt from his hands on to the hard concrete.

Candace got up and walked quickly into the backyard, Phineas and Ferb followed quickly after. She stopped in the middle of the back yard her face as red as a fire engine. Her cell phone was opened in her hands ready to call Mom. "What do you mean that you can't change him back? Go to your what ever it is and fix it or I'm calling Mom." _oh this going to be good… _she thought

Phineas hopped over to her trying to prevent a huge scene, "Candace, we didn't build anything, we had something else in mind."

Candace chuckled sarcastically "Yeah … right…" Candace started to call Mom, she kept chuckling "You're so busted."

"No machine caused it, Candace…" Ferb muttered quickly. He pulled out the covered gem out of his pocket, he sighed and revealed it "It was this…" he said as he held up the gem in the sun light , the light reflecting of the gem on to the ground.

Candace's jaw dropped and she hung up the phone "A gem? A beautiful gem had caused this? Here let me see it." Candace said in a trace

"Uh… Candace, that's not really a good idea…"Phineas warned as he acted to try to stop Candace, knowing that he couldn't do much when he's a frog.

Ferb slowly backed away holding the gem tightly in the rag "Candace, don't …" he muttered as Candace was trying to pull the gem from his hands

"What's the matter, boys it's only a gem." Candace sassed as she pulled the gem from Ferb's hand,

"That's not a regular gem, Candace!" Ferb stated the fact

"Yeah… it's a regular gem, where did you get it?" Candace said as she pulled the rag off the gem

Phineas and Ferb rushed or leapt over to Candace yelling "Candace, no!"

* * *

**A/N:**** I want to thank turtlegirl5, my~dear~fangirl ,Sir Marshmellow ATE SAMANTHA, egoXlockheart for the reviews, they are helpful to keep going on**

* the quote that ferb had said was from took from the matrix, thanks to my friend Elise for that.


	3. Not Again!

**A/N: thank you everyone for reading, I am truly working hard to complete it, thanks to the reviewers and my younger sister who gave me the idea and proof read some of the chapters so I don't make a fool of myself.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like i can own this show? **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Not Again!**

"Candace!?" Phineas questioned as the gem suddenly glowed a bright pink

"What's happening?" Candace cried as she tried to throw the gem on to the ground, but as she tried to throw it from her hands the gem seem to stick to her palms. Yellow, green, and orange swirls began to jump up one by one like before. Candace attempted to throw down the gem once more, and then she stared at her terrified brothers with fear and confused look in her eyes, the swirls spinning quickly around her. She mutters "Help m-" a bright flash of light surrounded the trio; one question ran through Phineas's head _why isn't anybody noticing this?_

"Candace!" Phineas wondered as he tried to hop over to the source of light

"Phineas don't! Jump into my hands." Ferb said as he closed his eyes. Phineas sighed and hopped into Ferb's hand. Ferb turned his back to the light and covered Phineas. After the light dissipated, Ferb turned back

"Why isn't anybody seeing this?" Phineas exclaimed

While back in the tree, Perry removed the binoculars from his eyes, the light burned his small eyes. He rubbed his eyes quickly, and placed the binoculars back on his eyes. _Candace where are you?_ Perry thought as he looked helplessly as Ferb who was carrying Phineas over here she was standing. Perry's eyes caught a dark green, darker than grass itself; it was Candace who turned to a frog just as Phineas did. Perry dropped his binoculars down to the side and side rubbing his bill "Candace… no… not again…" he muttered as he placed his binoculars in his hidden spot and started to climb down the tree. After he climbed down the tree he snuck back into the house.

Ferb place down Phineas on to the grass, and carefully walked to over where Candace was standing. He gasped softly, and saw Candace as a frog, a little larger than Phineas laying on the ground, on her right was her pink cell phone and on the left was the gem. A few feet away from where Candace was the rag, He walked over to the rag, picking it up, his eyes still peered on the gem. He picked the gem up carefully and wrapping it tightly in the rag and set it back on the ground. He got on to his knees and picked up Candace's cell phone, he gripped it tightly in his hands. Phineas hopped over to Ferb staring at Candace

"Ferb, what are we going to do now?"

Ferb sighed and thought to himself "I-I don't know… this is the first that I haven't got a clue on anything… all I know is that I'm so busted when Mom and Dad get home…"

Phineas jumped over to the gem unwrapping it just as quickly as Ferb wrapped it, the sun reflecting off of it like a glistering mirror. Phineas stared at his reflection on the gem; it felt like dark ominous clouds hovered over him. He had a plan and it wasn't going to be good "let's destroy it, Ferb… we can - I mean you can build something, while I'm at the sidelines to get rid of this gem."

Ferb thought for a few seconds, glancing at his unconscious sister and the gem the same clouds hovered over him. Then with a soft sigh, he shook his head simply replying no. Phineas covered the gem and hopped on to Ferb's lap "And why not?"

"There might be more to the gem than meets the eyes."

"What there can be more?" Phineas barked

"Well, we know that it fell from the tree, and if you touched the painted swirls it turns human beings into frogs. We knew that now when that Candace transformed into a frog."

"Well… Ferb…" Phineas stated calmed down after the sudden outburst "It does something else to … well… other things…"

Ferb blinked staring at his step-brother in wonder. Phineas shook his head "no. I'm not telling what it was."

Ferb blinked again "Then who?" he asked

Phineas bit his frog lip "Um… I can't say yet. He- he doesn't want me to tell anything."

"Phineas, Who? Who are you talking about?"

"Um…Per-I can't say, I just can't say. Not yet."

"Phineas, you of all people should know that this is important." Ferb stated as he looked back at Candace lying on the ground

"I know… I took a promise and you know a promise is a promise." Phineas said

Ferb shrugged and sighed, he picked up the gem wrapping it up in the rag and placing it in his pocket. Candace moaned and sat up slowly "Ow… my head… Phineas why-why does it feel like a rock hit me?"

"Well Candace technically you did…"Ferb muttered as he turned around as he heard his sister moan

Phineas looked behind Ferb seeing Candace rubbing her head "Candace? Hey, Candace…"

Candace sat up still rubbing her head "Hey Phineas…. What-what happened?"

"So forgetting the situations…" Ferb muttered as he was making a note to himself.

"Do you remember? Do you what you've, become?" Phineas asked

"I remember… I guess. A gem glisten a bunch of colors and a flash of light. What do you mean about that?" she glances over at Phineas, then realize and remembers everything "Oh my gosh, I remember now! You-you are a frog that me-means that I'm-" Candace started to weep.

"Candace?" Ferb asked

"Both of you ruined my life!" Candace cried

"No, we didn't." Phineas defended

"I-I had a date w-with Jeremy tonight." Candace cried louder

"Uh Candace, you took the gem from me…" Ferb stated loudly as Candace cried even louder than before

"I'm a disgusting frog… my date and my life is ruined. You should have told me not to touch it when you showed me it!" Candace wailed

"We did!" Phineas and Ferb declared

Candace stopped crying and glared at the boys "yeah … I guess your right…. But I was at the heat of the moment; I was on a role till you two stopped me in my tracks. Ruined my life, both of you did, thank you both … now, how I'm going to turn back before my date."

Phineas shrugged "I don't know…"

Candace grunted and started screaming loudly, people in the surrounding area stopped what they were doing listening to the screaming voice. Phineas signaled to Ferb to taking them inside to stop the screaming to prevent a scene. Ferb picked up the screaming Candace and an embarrassed Phineas into the house. Perry scattered quickly away from the door muttering "Great…"

* * *

Phineas lay on his back in six inch of water in the bathroom tub, while Candace stood near the edge thinking and getting a little agitated with Phineas, and Ferb stood leaning against the door, watching his siblings.

"Come on, Candace, have a little fun, the waters fine." Phineas said enjoying himself

Candace splashed water at Phineas and dunked him under. Phineas came up and coughed and stared at Candace "A little fun, Phineas? A little fun, do I look like I want to have a little fun! I was supposed to go on a date, tonight, but not as a disgusting frog!"

Ferb walked out of the bathroom, getting something to drink, leaving Phineas and Candace alone. Phineas sat up "Candace, it's not as bad as you think-"

"Not as bad! You're not the one who has to come up with an excuse to tell Jeremy why I can't go on a date with him tonight in less than two hours!"

Ferb walked back into the bathroom from the kitchen carrying a cup of water, silent, he took a few sips and Phineas looked up at him as if he was there the whole time. "Got any ideas, Ferb?"

Ferb took a small sip "For what?"

"Coming up with an excuse for Candace on canceling the date tonight…" Phineas replied

Ferb sat down the cup near the sink and thought, he placed a few fingers near his chin rubbing it "Hmm… we can create a new seasonal flu for today."

"Ferb, you're a genius!" Phineas exclaimed as he jumped out of the tub "that's what we're going to do today."

Candace slapped her face and muttered to herself "Great… I can't believe that this is happening to me… trusting my brothers on helping me… yay…" Candace sighed "okay genius, how is this going to work?"

"Easy Candace, Ferb is going to make … well if it's possible make a vaccine or something that will carry the symptoms of seasonal flu, swine flu, bird flu an-

"I get it Phineas! Well what are you going to call this 'vaccine'?" Candace asked

Phineas glanced over to Ferb and replied "Frog flu…" Ferb nodded in agreement

"Oh ha ha, very funny boys… are you even sure that's this going to work?"

"Yes, yes we are." Phineas replied

"Are you?"

Phineas chuckled "Trust us, Candace….Do we look like that we'll lie?"

Candace muttered under her breath "Maybe…"

* * *

**A/n: well one again thanks for reading. I finally got caught up with some of the chapters and the next two are going to be short... so enjoy and Chapter 3 will be called 'Frog Flu'**

**-One heart that stands alone**


	4. Frog Flu

**A/N: Thank you for reading all. I do not own Phineas and Ferb, that my dear readers belong to the wondrous minds of Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh and Dan Povenmire. Also thanks to the reviewers that I could continue.**

**Chapter 3: Frog Flu**

Phineas watched in wonder as his step-brother created the vaccine from outside his room. Ferb needed a safe and clean room so he could create it, so he decided that his room would do the trick. Phineas smiled as he could tell that it was almost complete. He had tested some of the tests, to see if it was correct, the latest test was just right so Ferb was doubling it.

"How it's going Ferb?" Phineas asked his voice still affected from the last test

Ferb looked up wearing a lab coat and goggles holding a DNA extractor. A test tube holder holding four test tubes colored with different colors lined the table. Ferb smiled and gave Phineas thumbs up. Candace hopped up in front of their room, she stared in awe. Her jaw dropped at the sight "Phineas, wh-where did this stuff come from?"

Phineas glanced over to Candace "Don't ask."

_Young tall Medical Supplier with short brown hair carried a small box with a clipboard on top of the box walked to the door. He pushed the doorbell and waited for answer by tapping his foot. When Ferb opens the door, Phineas was sitting on his right shoulder being quiet. The man handing the box to Ferb, staring at Phineas, with a little confusing look he hands Ferb the clip board, Ferb quickly sign the paper and hands the clipboard back to the man_

"_Aren't you a little too young to be creating a vaccine?" he asked _

_Ferb smiled and replied with Phineas mouthing the words "Yes, yes I am." He nodded and shut the door behind him. The man scratched his head as he was walking back to the track he muttered to himself "Okay…"_

" Hmm… I have this gut feeling that this won't work…" Candace mentioned

"Come on, Candace. Trust us, we know what we're doing…"Phineas chuckled as he replied. He glanced up to Ferb and nodded his head letting Ferb know that he can do it now.

"That's what I'm worried about. I'm letting my ten year old brothers do the wor- ow!" Candace yelped as Ferb injected the vaccine into Candace's back. Ferb pulled back and quickly wrapped the needle into a cloth and placed it in to a medical dispenser. Candace started to rub her back and asked "How long does it take an effect?"

"Oh … a matter a few seconds." Phineas rresponded

"Grea-"Candace was interrupted with the start of her coughing. Phineas patted her back and smiled.

"Hey Candace, at least that you don't have to worry about busting us." Phineas recalled

Candace coughed again, her voice was horsed and scratched "Oh just wait boys…you're going to be in _so_ much trouble when they get home…" she coughed "okay, how long is this suppose last?"

Phineas glanced over to Ferb who was cleaning up "Um… Ferb isn't it about a half-an-hour?" he questioned, Ferb responded with a nod.

Candace sniffled and coughed "Okay. Ferb I know you have my phone. Can you please call Jeremy and hand it to me?"

Ferb nodded and finished picking up the rest of the items, after he was done; Ferb walked over to Candace and got on his knees. In his left pocket, far away from the gem, he pulled out Candace's pink phone. He quickly flipped the pink lid; the screen flashed in a bright pink, and then revealed a nice photo of Jeremy, smiling. Above him in bold letters read the words "I (heart) Jeremy Johnson". Ferb chuckled "You're obsessed with him, Candace…"

"I am not!" Candace snapped

"Are too…" Ferb replied as he showed it to Phineas, he too started to chuckle

"Okay, enough already. Can you- just call him!…" Candace coughed

Ferb who was still chuckling, pulled up Jeremy's number in a flash, pushing the call button as Candace was still coughing, he sat the phone, while pushing the speaker phone button. They all sat silently, as the phone rang loudly. Candace's heart raced as she waited for Jeremy to answer.

A few seconds later, Jeremy's voice was on the other line "Hi Candace, What's up?" he answered

Candace felt like she was going to faint at the sound of Jeremy's voice, she cleared her voice and replied "Hi Jeremy." her voice sounded as worse as ever as the vaccine held its grip

"Uh …Candace are you okay?" Jeremy asked

Candace coughed "Yeah, I called because I've gotten the new flu… the frog flu."

"The frog flu? Haven't heard of it…"

"Um… well it hasn't spread around yet, but Phineas and I have gotten it yet. I'm sorry; Jeremy but I can make the date tonight."

"That's okay, Candace. Do you want me to come over and watch Ferb while you and Phineas are sick?"

"Um… No! No thank you Jeremy, I've got it, and anyways I don't want you to get sick also…"Candace coughed

"Are you sure? I can keep you company…" Jeremy asked

"Yes, I'm sure Jeremy." Candace replied

"Oh… Okay then… well talk to you later Candace. Hope you get better soon…"

"Bye Jeremy…" She waited for Jeremy to hang up, before she could push the hang up button. After her small task, Candace shifted her eye to Phineas and Ferb, and in a stern voice she muttered "Figure it out how to turn us back…"

"We're working on it, Candace. But… I do know someone that might be of some help…" Phineas stated

"So… now you're going to tell me…"Ferb muttered

Candace leapt over to Phineas, who was near Ferb's leg in anticipation "Who?"

Phineas shrugged and answered "Perry."

"Perry?" Candace and Ferb asked in shock

Perry sighed in nervousness by the stairs as he had just heard Phineas say his name outside of his bedroom, while upstairs Phineas smiled "Yes, our own Perry the Platypus…"

**A/N: sorry that the chapter is short and the next one is going to be even shorter which is titled "A Explanation from a Platypus"**


	5. An Explanation from a Platypus

**A/N: sorry to say I do not own Phineas and Ferb, and that the chapter is short and very confusing for me to write it because of writer's block... I tell you it's evil... Evil!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: An Explanation from a Platypus**

"So…wait, you mean that Perry also touched the gem?" Candace asked as Phineas got done explaining about Perry

Phineas nodded "Yes…"

"What exactly had happened to Perry?" Ferb asked

"He can talk…"

Candace grunted "Perry can talk… great, now when Mom and Dad comes home the first thing their going to see is us as frogs and a talking marsupial !"

"He's a monotreme …" Ferb corrected "The're the only mammals that can lay eg-"

"I know that smarty-pants!" Candace snapped her voice was back to normal and the vaccine appeared to have worn off.

"But that's odd, a gem that can transform humans into frogs, and give animals the ability to talk…. By the way where is Perry?" Ferb wondered

"Yeah, where is that marsupial-monotreme- whatever he is?" Candace sneered

"Right here…"Perry stated as he climbed up the stairs. Phineas looked over to him and smiled

"Hey Perry…"Phineas greeted

Perry nodded "Hello Phineas…" Candace could sense a small unnoticeable Australian accent in the mist

"Perry!? You-you have Australian accent?! Candace exclaimed

Perry cracked a grin at Candace "Well duh… Candace, haven't you done your research … Platypuses are commonly found on the eastern coast of Australia and you Candace are a frog…"

Candace rolled her eyes at the fact that a platypus had defeated her in a knowledge test. "I've noticed… how did you know that we're looking for you?"

"I was at the bottom of the stairs, Candace." Perry replied.

Candace understood by nodding her head and replying "Oh that explain the random appearance…."

Perry turned to Phineas and Ferb smiling softly, Ferb was still amazed that his pet platypus was talking to him. Perry still smiling asked "So… Phineas … Ferb. What do you need from me?"

Phineas strained and answered "Well…um… we're hoping that you know what the gem is, after all we guessed that you're the first one to touch it."

Perry sighed "Sorry boys… I don't know what the gem is, where it came from… absolutely nothin'. All I was doing was sittin' in the tree and then Pop! It landed on my head, I tried to scratch it off my head and I don't remember much after that… expect that I tried to grab it as it fell off my head…"Perry lied "Well…"

"Go on…"Phineas requested

"Expected that a man from above was crying about the gem. Calling it 'The Gem of Frogs'. I guess whoever it is, was pretty mad when it fell." Perry continued

"Who would want this gem for what?" Phineas asked

"I don't know!" _A_ _lie…_Perry thought

"Oh my gosh… this is so awkward that they're talking to a platypus..," Candace muttered her breath

"What happened when the gem touched you?" Phineas asked

"Well… the gem glowed red and don't get me wrong for this… but there was these swirls spun around me and then a flash of light…" Perry stated

"You didn't blackout?" Ferb asked

Perry shook his head "Nope…" _I want to tell the truth… but I cant … why is my cover is more important than my family? _Perry thought as he stared at Phineas and Candace _I've caused this to them… I need to tell them… I have to! No! I-I need to get out of here… Full of lies I'm telling them, a story full of lies _Perry sighed "I-I have to go get some air, boys. Sorry, that I wasn't any help…"

Phineas smiled "It's alright, Perry… you've done your best…"

Perry smiled back "Thank you…" Perry started to head down the stairs till Phineas asked "Perry, one more question… do you see in color?"

Candace slapped her face with her webbed hand and moaned "Oh... this is going to be an eternity…"

* * *

**A/n: there go this one might be one of the shortest chapter in the whole story… any-who … the next chapter is different it is going to be in Perry's POV and it is called "Guilt"**


	6. Guilt

**A/N: I do not own the show…. i would've updated yesterday, but it wouldn'tlet me convert my file and another note**** this chapter is in Perry's POV, so this is a change from the style I've been writing**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Guilt**

It's been three hours since I've touched that gem, three hours that I could have prevented from Phineas and Candace turning into frogs. What I've came up with in the last three hours after this happened. That it's not only Doofenshmirtz is guilty… but it also me. I'm guilty for what has happened. But it would have ended the same way, even if I hadn't kicked it out of his hand, they would have been frogs. I am weak… I had lost… I am guilty…

But that gem is still troubling me, I can talk and they … turned into frogs. Where did it come from? It is impossible for Doofenshmirtz to buy a gem with that much power off the streets. It had to be stolen, but from where?

As I sat near them, all three sitting on the couch, Ferb had Phineas and Candace on his lap, they were smiling and talking. The guilt was unbearable, their mouths were moving, but I couldn't understand them. I needed to get out of here, I lied to them, that's why I feel guilty it's because I lied to them just to protect my cover.

Doofenshmirtz is going to pay for this, even if it kills m-No! I can't do that; I'm supposed to be the good guy, not a revenger. I have to- no I need to get out of this house. I want to scream! Where can I go? Where is a go- wait the underground lair. I can go to the lair… I hope. I just have to sneak my way out. Hmm… I cant us e the cupboard… maybe the closest near the front door. Yes… that will work; I'll just sneak in there. I looked down the hallway, my eyes set at the door, and I got up and stretched, taking quick steps when I reached the hallway, I could tell Phineas was following me, I think he caught on.

"Where are you going Perry?" he asked me. I stopped and sighed, slowly turning around.

"Um… Just going out side to look at the moon and maybe a little stroll. Just don't worry about me." I replied

"Can I join you, Perry?" He asked, Phineas grin made me smile, as long I could remember he was so… optimistic and I like that about him. But I couldn't let him this time.

I shook my head "No, Phineas. I … I just want to be alone for a while."

I think he understood because he replied and smiled "Alright Perry, I'll just see you later…" and I watched my owner hop back into the living room. I felt deeply sorry for the boy; there is that chance that he would have to spend the rest of summer and perhaps his life as a frog.

After a few seconds, nobody was watching and I made sure that the coast was clear. I opened the closet door silently, I quickly shut the door. In the dark, I found the button and typed in the code, 17-5-90-2 and I dropped into the dark tube. The air tight feeling felt normal to me and I felt myself land into my chair in pure and utter silence. I slipped on my fedora over my eyes and spun the chair around to face the darkness and I sat there thinking to myself on how I was going to get Doofenshmirtz. After twenty minutes of silence and the dark, I felt a little better, but the guilt was still there. Then the screen flashed on leaving a dark shadow from behind the chair.

"Carl, the system has indicated that someone has been in the lair for the past twenty minutes. Carl, can you tell who it is?" Monogram bellowed

"No, sir. It appears empty." Carl replied

"Well if it's not Doofenshmirtz, then who is it?"

"I don't know, sir."

Ah… Major Monogram always on the job and Carl the unknown … uh… smart person. Both of them kept blabbering about who was into the lair for a few minutes till Monogram finally asked "Who's there?

I smiled and slowly turned the chair around; when I stopped my stance was perfectly still. Monogram was baffled that I was in the lair for the time and was about eleven hours early.

"Agent P? You know that you're about eleven hours too early right?" Monogram asked

I pushed up my fedora, and glanced at Monogram; I yawned softly and licked my bill. "Oh… Agent P, why are you sleeping down here? "Monogram asked and thought for a few seconds "I wish could you could ans-"

I interrupted him by saying "Monogram… I just wanted to get away for a bit…"

I was kind of funny to see Monogram's face when I spoke, it looked like that his hair fell off , and his jaw was about to fall off. "Great Googly Moogly! Agent P y-you can talk… Carl, Agent P can talk!" I watched the screen as Carl pushed Monogram off the Screen and he was quite impress and in was shock "What? Agent P?"

I chuckled and replied "Yes, Carl…"

Carl started to jump up in the air excitedly "Wow… That's cool…" Then Monogram pushed him off screen

"That's nice Carl. We know that Agent P can talk." I could hear Carl still whooping for joy, Monogram rolled his eyes and cleared his voce "This was Doofenshmirtz's doing, wasn't it?"

"Yes, in a way. His latest plan was to turn the entire Tri-State Area into frogs, he was going to use a gem of sort that he said that turn humans into frogs… I guess it works because…." I sighed and rubbed my bill "Two of my owners were turn into frogs… I kicked the gem out of his hand and it landed in my backyard…. Jumped after it and I've touched also that's how I can talk. But I let it fall and my red headed ones, Phineas and Candace are the ones that are frogs now. Now it's leaving Ferb by himself to take them. Major, this is the real deal and I have no idea how to deal with it now…"

I watched Monogram rub his chin "Well Agent P, your going to have to keep an eye on that gem and keep close on your family. Who knows with Doofenshmirtz he would do anything now to get this gem back. Just keep watching him. Do you think you can do that?"

I cracked a smile "Of Course…"

Monogram smiled "Well alrighty… does Doofenshmirtz know that you can talk?

"I hope not…" I replied

"Well… Keep it that way Agent P… do what you have to do to keep Doofenshmirtz from knowing…"

I saluted him and got up from the chair, I muttered "Yes, Sir…"

"One last thing, Agent P…" I stopped at the entrance and turned around "I hope you know that this is your fault, so don't fell guilty about it…"

"Um… sir. I didn't mention anything about me being guilty." I replied

"I know Agent P… but sometimes when bad things happen… the person fells guilty about the situation. Doofenshmirtz caused this…"

"I know, sir. But -"

Monogram smiled "I know, you're doing the best you can… and any Agent should be proud on what you're doing…"

I smiled "Yes, Sir…"

"Good night Agent P…"

I smiled and turned back and exit the lair before the door shut. I muttered "Good night sir…" After that I could still hear Carl yelling excitedly and I headed home, where I should be.

* * *

**A/N: With my ACT test is next week plus a school dance that I am force to go to, I will not be able to update next week so please forgive me and the next chapter is going to be back in third person and it's called "The Whereabouts" **


	7. The Whereabouts

**A/N: well… here it is and so far this story has over 1000 hits and is favored by eight people, thank you for reading**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: The Whereabouts**

"I need that gem back…" Doofenshmirtz muttered to himself in his dark apartment. The only light was from a dim lamp from the corner of the room. "But where did Perry the Platypus go?"

* * *

Candace could her hear her stomach growling as they were talking. It 's been four hours since she had her last meal, perhaps her last human meal, and she knew it had to be time for dinner.

"Ferb, how are we suppose to eat?" she asked

"Don't worry, Candace. He's got it taken care of. "Phineas answered

"What do you mean 'taken care of'?' Candace asked

"Candace, you're going to be eating insects for a while." Ferb answered

"What! That is so disgusting!" Candace whined

"Sorry Candace. You're going to have to eat them." Phineas stated

"Flies! Ew!" Candace puckered she revolted at the thought of eating bugs

"Oh not just flies, Candace. We're going to be eating crickets, grasshoppers and beetles."

"Oh Phineas!" Candace whined

"Well it's true Candace that is what frogs eat." Ferb responded

Candace grunted "And where are we going to get these… ew… bugs."

Ferb smiled and got up from the small couch and opened a small closet, on the bottom of the closet was four small towers of bug containers. The crickets were chirping loudly and the fly were buzzing and sticking to the side of their small containers. A cold chill ran down Candace's spine.

"Eugh!" she muttered as Ferb walked over to the closet, opening a small container of flies, letting out a few of them. The sound of their small wings buzzing loudly. Candace's tongue jumped out of her mouth 'Oh nuh you don't." she grabbed her long frog tongue quickly sticking back in her mouth. _Well that's new…_ she thought as she held her mouth closed. Candace moaned on the inside as she watch Phineas leap up into the air getting a few flies, enjoying the new found meal. Candace continue to held her mouth shut as Phineas whipped out his tongue to get one little fly.

Phineas with his small mouth full of flies said aloud "Come on Candace, try it."

Candace shook her head. Not on your little froggy life, shook his head as Ferb let out a few more flies "Don't knock it till you try it."

"Nuh- uh…" she muttered

"Come on." Phineas begged

Candace started thinking about it, if she had said no, all he was going to do is beg and beg and beg so she wouldn't starve and if she says yes, she is going to have to eat disgusting bugs that over populate the world five to one. But she realize the more bugs she has to eat the less bugs are on this planet.

Candace moaned loudly "Fine… You win, I'll try one!"

Phineas smiled "That's the spirit, Candace!"

Candace really didn't wanted to do this, but her stomach and frog instincts were in control, she kept shaking her head as her tongue flew out of her mouth into the air catching a fly or two. Candace hated every moment of this, she wanted to get this done and over with as soon as possible. But her eyes widen as her tongue started to recoil back, she quickly crawled to the arm of the couch. Candace was too late; her tongue shot back into her mouth and sent her flying off the arm of the couch, landing roughly on to the carpeted floor. Phineas hopped on to the arm of the couch and glanced down to Candace staring to chuckle "You'll get the hand of it, Candace."

"Easier said than done, Phineas. Candace gagged in a low voice. The two flies in her mouth buzzed loudly and she just wanted them "After I swallow these flies you are so -" Candace swallowed the flies with a disgusting look on her face that stayed on her face, till her stomach was completely satisfied. She sat on the floor licking her lips and to her own surprise she like it. "You know what that wasn't that bad!" she exclaimed as she jumped up for more. Phineas hopped over next to Ferb smiling, a job well done they thought. At least till the phone rang.

* * *

After Doofenshmirtz left his apartment to go to Map World to get a few bird's eye view maps of Danville, he came back to the building with an evil smile and a couple hands full of maps. Doofenshmirtz stopped into the lobby looking at the used elevator and the empty flight of stairs.

"No time to wait for the elevator…" he laughed as he bolted up the stairs, a new flight of energy arose with in him that made him run up the twenty- eight flights of stairs with out of getting tired. He felt renewed, he felt better than he ever had. _It is time _he thought as he pushed open his door.

The apartment was pure black, except for the earthly glow near the windows from the street lights below. Doofenshmirtz turned on the light and walked to the closest table which happens to be the coffee table in the living room, he throws down the maps expect one. He quickly unrolled it studying it. The flashbacks from earlier today burned into his head. Just remembering Perry jump off going after the gem, into a gem in someone's back yard. The tree was the only clue where the current whereabouts of the gem. But where? There are hundreds yet thousands of trees in the tri-state area, how could he remember just one?

Doofenshmirtz once knew where Perry the Platypus lived, but that like the countless of others things just blew off the top of his head. Something weird happened, he remembered, Doofenshmirtz smiled evilly as her stared at Maple Drive, and slammed his finger down onto the map pointing to him an unknown home, he knew as Perry the Platypus's home

Heinz Doofenshmirtz let out an evil laugh "Peek-a-boo Perry, I've just found you!" In his head he thought _Just wait Perry… I will soon start the clock…._

* * *

Phineas, Ferb and Candace stood near the ringing phone with a nervous look on the face. Their hearts were beating faster than they can count. Phineas looks up to his step-brother "Who do you think it is, Ferb?"

Ferb shrugged, and Candace grunted staring at her brother "It has to be Mom…" she looks up to Ferb

"Well don't just stand there staring at me, answer it!"

Ferb sighed and picked up the receiver "Hello?"

"Ferb! It's Mom! Where's Candace?" Mom yelled out of the phone so loud enough that Phineas and Candace could hear it.

"Um… busy at the moment, how's the vacation?"

"It is fantastic! Right now, we're in Paris and tomorrow we are heading to Germany. Where's Phineas?" Ferb's heart stopped, he glanced down to Phineas mouthing "she wants to talk to you"

"… Fine I'll talk to her. Hold on." Phineas whispered as he jumped onto the lounge chair, then to the arm, Ferb held the receiver next to Phineas

"Hi Mom." Phineas greeted

"Hi Phineas, you're not driving your sister crazy, right?" Mom asked

"No." Phineas answered

"Phineas, do you feel good? You sound sick."

Phineas coughed "Yeah… yeah, I don't really feel good."

"Lawrence, what are you doing?… no don't do that! I'm sorry Phineas, I have to go, and your father is trying to climb the Eiffel Tower, tell your sister that I called. Feel better honey… bye." Phineas heard the rush of hanging up of the other line. He sighed with relief and Ferb hung up the phone

"Close call…" he sighed

"Father trying to climb the Eiffel Tower? Knowing him, he would do that." Ferb responded

Candace sighed "She didn't even ask what you have been doing… no, she has to think that I'm crazy!"

"Well Candace, you do always bring Mom to the backyard after we're done with everything. Sometimes I do wonder if you're going a little overboard with the busting." Ferb stated

"I do not!" Candace exclaimed

Perry walked into the living room, feeling content with the little conversation with Major Monogram, and acting like a semi-normal platypus watched Candace ranting how she is not crazy. Phineas looked over to the arch and smiled "Oh there you are Perry, enjoyed your walk?"

"Very much, thank you." Perry replied he glanced over to Candace who was still ranting "Candace, if you keep saying that you're not crazy, and then people are going to think that you are."

Candace rolled her eyes and turned away "I think this family is crazy…" she mutters under her breath

_Now that guilt is out of my way, all that's left is …_ "Doofenshmirtz…." Perry muttered

"Who?" Ferb asked

"Uh… nothing!" Perry exclaimed and rushed up the stairs

Later in the night, Ferb sat in his room drawing up a plan, occasionally glances to Phineas' empty bed staring at the sleeping Perry, thinking that there was something more than meets the eye about his pet platypus.

* * *

**A/N: ****there you go chapter six is complete and the next chapter 7 is called "Payback or Escape"**


	8. Payback or Escape

**A/N: ****well thank Drama Sapphire and PhineasandFerbFan4ever for the reviews and to answer anybodies question, the Phinabella is coming soon chapter 9 and 11 are going to have Phinabella, and then Jandace will follow.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Payback or Escape**

**July 18th****: Day 3 Early Morning**

Perry woke up and opens his eyes slowly. Looking around the room slowly, spotting Ferb sleeping across the room. He felt different without Phineas in the bed, it felt cold and lonely: Perry glanced out the window seeing the rosy sun rising from the horizon, the orange and violet clouds drifting over the large orange semi-circle like it was a group of angels.

Perry yawns loudly and stretched, slowly climbing off of Phineas' bed. He walked to the window, just to see the sun rise. Perry looked back at his sleeping owner who took a deep breath and turn onto his side. He smiled a little as he turned back, to look out the window. Perry stood straight up, leaning against the window, looking out on what little Danville he could see. His eye caught something different in the backyard, that wasn't there in the past two days.

"Whoa…" Perry muttered at the sight of an elaborate small pond built just for Phineas and Candace. It was decorated with small marble statues and a fountain that was spewing water like it was rain over the pond. The sun made the water seem like rainbows dancing across the backyard. Perry chuckled and smiled, looking back to the sleeping Ferb. "Dang… he must've stayed up all night, just to build it."

Perry yawned once more and licked his bill, he quietly walking out of the bedroom leaving Ferb to sleep. The last few days it had been quiet, too quiet, and Perry was wondering what Doofenshmirtz was up too. But that didn't matter at the moment; he wanted to go out side and sleep. He opened the backdoor and scurries out side. Perry, exhausted, it must have been five thirty in the morning. But hearing the claming effects of the water and the variety of peaceful songs of birds coming from the trees, Perry walked over to the pond resting, resting his head on the soft damp rock and drifted off to sleep, smiling happily and calm

* * *

**Around Eleven in the Morning**

"Hey there, boy…" Perry heard Phineas say in his sleep, he could feel Phineas' wet hand rubbing his head. Perry shrugged his body and shook his head as he slowly woke up. With his eyes still close, he muttered "Hi Phineas…"

"Are you okay?"

Perry opened one of his eyes, looking straight into Phineas' blue eyes; he could tell that his eyes were slowly turning gold. "I'm fine, Phineas…" he replied. He yawned and stretched his arms and legs "Why did you ask?"

"Well … Perry, your arm has been buzzing all morning and you've been acting like your hiding something for the past three days." Phineas stated

_Darn! I'm late! Monogram needs me and Phineas is … guessing about me! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! _Perry thought. His heart rushed and a bead of sweat trickled down his face. In pure nervousness he chirped loudly, he looks up at the top of the pond near the fountain, Candace stood up into the rushing water. "I'm hiding nothing, Phineas…" he lied "Mornin' Candace!"

"Morning Perry…When you see Ferb, tell him, I want to see him eat bugs!'

Perry chuckled "Sure thing, Candace…" Then Perry's arm started to buzz he could hear Monogram yell "Come in Agent P! Come in!"

Perry rubbed his arm, as Phineas glanced at the buzzing arm "Like that!"

Perry chuckled nervously "Oh it's nothing it's a … muscle spasm!"

"Oh…" Phineas stated

"Phineas… if I was hiding anything… don't you think I would have told you already?" Perry asked

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" Phineas replied as he kept glancing down at his buzzing arm.

Perry yawned "Well, sorry to leave to you, but I got to stretch out that muscle spasm, ya know." He said knowing that Monogram needs him for something important "Good bye Phineas… and Candace."

"Uh-huh, bye Perry…"Candace said as she continued to swim in the pond

"One more thing, Perry. Where do you always go/"Phineas asked

Perry smiled "I'm a platypus and platypuses don't do much…. "Perry turned around looking up to the bedroom window seeing Ferb pacing back and forth in his room "And … if you're where Ferb is …he's in the bedroom.

"Hm… Okay… enjoy your stretch." Phineas stated wondering why Perry's arm is talking

"Thank you…" Perry stated as he runs off out of the backyard

Phineas looked up to Candace with a large grin on his face like if a light bulb went off in his head. Candace got up and looked down at her brother, guessing that he has something to do. She started to shake her head. "Candace, I know what we're going to do today!"

"Nu-uh, I'm not going to be part of your schemes anymore!" Candace exclaimed

"But Candace, you have too!"

Candace continued to shake her head "Who says I have to?"

"I do." Phineas stated

"No!" Candace snapped

"Please…" Phineas whined

"My answer is still no… you better just give up now."

"Come on, Candace" Phineas begged

"No." Candace replied

"Fine…" Phineas turned to the windows

Candace gave out a sarcastic laugh "Like what ever it is going to work. It might just get us in bigger trouble"

"No it won't…" Phineas replied to the comment

"Yeah… it will"

Phineas at the top of his little lungs yelled out to the window, which was cracked a little "Ferb!"

Ferb opened the window and stuck his head out "Yes…"

"I know what we're going to do to today!" Phineas projected

"I can't believe that I'm hearing this…" Candace muttered as she dunked her head under the water

"And that is…" Ferb responded

"We're going to make us human!" Phineas said proudly

"Great…" Candace blew into the water.

* * *

**Underground Lair**

"Good Morning Agent P… about time you showed up" Major Monogram greeted as Perry walked into the entrance

"Sorry about that sir… what's Doofenshmirtz up to?" Perry replied as he sat down in his chair

"Good question, Agent P. As you know Doofenshmirtz hasn't been doing anything evil in the last few days. So we… Need you to check it out and get use of your new cover." Monogram explained

Perry smiled "Of course… my new cover, sir?"

"Oh… it's you before you got affected by the gem…" Monogram added

"Okay… that's easy enough." Perry stated as he climbed out of his chair, getting prepared to leave

"But… before you leave Agent P. Carl wanted to try a new transportation device…" Monogram said nervously, his eyes shifted back and forth in pure nervousness. Perry sat back down in his chair, tapping his leg patiently. "And … that is?" Perry questioned

""Um… propelling."

Perry coughed in shock "P-Propelling?!"

Monogram sighed "Carl, would you just explain it."

"Yes, Sir!" Carl exclaimed as he turned the camera to him, he had a sneer grin on his face. Perry had a bad feeling about this. "Good morning, Agent P. Well, we are going to catapult you to Doofenshmirtz today."

Perry coughed once more and spat out "Catapult!" he started to back away "Oh no, no, no, no, no!" but it was too late a small elevator lifted Perry up to the launching pad "You are not! I repeat _not _going to catapult me to Doofenshmirtz!"

Carl chuckled "It's too late Agent P…"

Perry quickly started thinking of excuses on why he couldn't do it, so he stuttered out "Carl, I-I can't d-do this um… b-because p-people will see."

Carl shook his head "No they won't…"

Perry stomped his foot down, anger was fuming from his bill "Oh Platypus bill, they wont!" He exclaimed, Perry started to flare his arm up wildly in the air "Everyone going to say "Oh there goes a flying, screaming Platypus wearing a fedora on his head, oh what ever shall we do?!"

Carl rubbed his neck, smiling, he turned around coughing under his breath "Drama king…"

"Heard that!" Perry snapped

Monogram and Carl started to laugh, as they continued to laugh, Carl pulled out a small grey box with a large red button in the center. A even more of a sly smile grazed Carl's lips "Okay, Agent P. on the count of three… one"

Perry chirped loudly and then grunted "No, Carl…"

"Two…"

"Carl, don't you dare push that button." Perry demanded

"Three…"

"I swear Carl, if you push that button…" but it was too late Perry was rocketed into the air, set flying toward the downtown area through the backyard tree. "**Carl!**" Perry screamed as he was flying through the air.

Carl looked toward Monogram and sighed "I'm sorry to tell you sir, but I like Agent P when he could never talk…"

Monogram patted his young intern's back "Sorry to tell you Carl, but… get used of it."

Carl nodded "Yes, sir…" and headed back to work.

* * *

Candace sat silently in the pond as Phineas was drawing plans in the dirt, she glanced up to the cloudless blue sky and her eye quickly followed a green flying mass that sounded like it was screaming fly out of the tree and headed toward downtown. Candace jumped up in anticipation pointing to the sky as the green mass flew by "Oh! Oh! Phineas did you see that?"

Phineas looked up to the clear sky; he gave Candace a weird look, like the one Mom gives her when she tries to bust them "See what, Candace?"

Candace rolled her eyes and grunted "Oh … never mind!" and she sat on a wet rock turning away from her brother

* * *

Perry was quickly running out of air, he was still screaming as he flew over city. People gazed up wondering what that was and it would top tomorrow's head line saying "What was the green thing?" Perry flying at high velocity didn't know that he was about to hit the DEI building. Then he quickly hit the building like a bug to a windshield, Perry muttered "Ow…" and slowly started to skid down toward the ground.

Perry looked up to his goal with in mind pulled out his grappling gun and fired it. The echoing sound of the hook making its target was just in time, any second before and he would be dead. Perry sighed with relief and held onto his fedora as the hook pulled him up.

_Remember be a normal platypus…._Perry reminded himself as he climbed over the railing of the deck and to his surprise Doofenshmirtz was standing there like he was expecting him. Perry slipped his grappling gun away and headed straight for him

Doofenshmirtz smiled "Ah…Perry the platypus, right on cue."

Perry chirped and thought _what are you up to, Doofenshmirtz?_ He tried to look in to the lab, but it was pitch black, black as night.

"So… Perry, before we get started I have one question for you. Where is my gem?"

Perry chirped once more _Ah, the gem? Sorry to tell you Doofenshmirtz you're not getting the gem back…._

Doofenshmirtz tapped his foot impatiently and finally clapped his hands "Well Perry… if you're not going to give me the gem back nicely. I guess… I have to take it back by force!" A thick metal box rose from the floor trapping Perry inside of it. The box was surrounded with small holes that were enough to breathe and to watch what was going on "With my new Transport-inator! And I'm going to transport to your home and take what is rightfully mine and maybe a little extra if there is any. Like… people who touched the gem." Doofenshmirtz pulled out a small black remote and pushed the red button, inside of the lab was turned into a flash of light. A large silver cylinder shape machine lit up brightly with hundreds of florescent light bulbs. "I really don't want to describe how I created it… it's a sort of a complicated system of mathematical equations and a brilliant mind… like my self to come up with it." Doofenshmirtz laughed

_No! _Perry thought at the sight of the machine. Doofenshmirtz shrugged like he was waiting for Perry to stop him and walked to the Transport-inator. Perry slammed his paws against the metal box, it was either have him kidnapped his family or blow his secret and he needed to talk to Monogram. He quickly pushed his watch on

"Agent P? What's going on?" Monogram asked from the small screen

"I have no time Major. Doofenshmirtz is going to steal the gem and I can't find a way out… what a nice day to leave my saw at home…. I have to save them…" Perry explained as he watched Doofenshmirtz setting up the machine.

Monogram sighed and rubbed his brow "I guess Agent P…. that you have to blow your secret."

Perry was shocked "But sir!"

"Agent P do it!"

Perry sighed "Yes, sir… Agent P over and out." he turned off his watch, he peered his eyes through the small holes and Doofenshmirtz was about to walk in the machine till Perry yelled out "Doofenshmirtz, No!"

Doofenshmirtz chuckled and turned off the transport-inator with a flip of a switch, he slowly stepped out of the machine. "Perry the Platypus is that you?" he asked with no surprise in his voice.

Perry sighed "Yes… leave my home alone."

Doofenshmirtz laughed "So… Perry I guess you were affected by this?" he was not even a foot away from him

"Yes… but no thanks to you!" Perry exclaimed

Doofenshmirtz got down on his knees and peered his eyes into the box and laughed "No, thanks to me!? Ha! Perry the Platypus, let me remind you, that it was _you_ that kicked the gem out of my hand, it was_ you_ that touched the gem and I want to know from you is who else had touched the gem? Come on, Perry some else had to have touched it…"

Perry poked Doofenshmirtz's eye, he yelps out in pain "No… I'm not going to tell you, and what does having to know who else touched matter anyway?"

Doofenshmirtz rubbed his eye and at on the ground "Because Perry… I need them for my improved plan."

Perry shook his head from within the box "You're one sick puppy, Doofenshmirtz. What made you to do this?"

"To tell you the truth Perry the Platypus… I was tired of being the ugly toad of the Tri-state Area that I wanted to turn people into toads but because I couldn't turn into toads I settled on frogs instead… I guess it worked … a little."

Perry pounded on the metal box "As I said before Doofenshmirtz, you are one sick puppy! This is your revenge plan! Revenge isn't the answer for any of this! This plan has gone too far, Doofenshmirtz and you know that!"

Doofenshmirtz got up from the floor, wiping whatever dust that was on him from his lab coat. He pulled out the same remote and pushed the button. The metal box slowly dismantled "It hasn't Perry… it's just elevated from my normal status. But you, Perry shouldn't be talking about revenge. That's one of the main reasons isn't? One of your owners found it, touched it and is now a frog. Who is it?" Doofenshmirtz demanded his voice full anger.

Perry was now free and charged at him "I am not going to say!"

"Yes, you will Perry!" Doofenshmirtz yelled as he was knocked to the ground, he picked up the ravaged platypus and threw to the ground. He quickly placed his foot on top of him.

"No, I will not!" Perry yelled as he bit Doofenshmirtz's foot

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Doofenshmirtz was wiping the little blood from his mouth, with face covered with scratches and bruises. "Yes… I will…in a few hours of course." he turned to the tied up platypus. Perry was tied up to an old chair with Christmas lights, Doofenshmirtz walked over to the wall with the cord in hand and plugged it in. the red, green and yellow lights blinking wildly in Perry's face. Perry glanced down at the blinking lights "Really? Is this necessary?"

Doofenshmirtz gave him a confused looked "What? I just wanted to put a little light on the subject."

Perry sighed and lowered his head in embarrassment "Sorry to tell you but… you're nuts! You're an embarrassment to every person and animal in the Tri-state area!"

Doofenshmirtz blew off, being stubborn he said "I am not…"

Perry rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath "Oh not again…" he looked up "Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

Perry grew tired of the childish rants that they were having, he wished that he had a better nemesis. He was struggling to get out of the tied chair "Would you just stop and grow up!"

"No!" Doofenshmirtz creep in toward him and point at him "Let me tell you, Perry the Platypus. I liked you better when you could never talk."

Perry chuckled "Do you now… Well Doofenshmirtz get used of it. Now I can state my mind and … tell you much your idiotic plan won't work."

Doofenshmirtz grunted "Perry, this one will and you know that." he grave Perry an evil grin, Perry stared at him, chills ran down his spine, he was terrified. Is Doofenshmirtz really capable on what he says on doing? Perry didn't know what to do at that moment of time, but one thing stop him.

Doofenshmirtz sighed and pulled up a chair next to him "Perry, I know that you're not comfortable with this…"

"Well isn't that the truth… what gave you the clue was it either me being tied up with Christmas lights, talking or your trying to force me to tell you that who else had touched the gem?" Perry asked sarcastically.

Doofenshmirtz thought for a few seconds and replied "I think it's the blinking Christmas lights…"

Perry rolled his eyes "Really? No, how about this… that I'm talk-" Perry was interrupted by the echoing sound of the doorbell and the sound of the locked handle trying to move. Doofenshmirtz jumped up "One second, Perry the Platypus… someone's at the door." he sang as he walked quickly to the front door. He opened the door quickly to see his daughter Vanessa, her face red with anger and she was tapping her foot madly.

Doofenshmirtz realized and forgotten that it was his weekend with Vanessa, trying to get the gem back must have made him forget. "Oh… Vanessa what a lovely… surprise… he chuckled nervously

Vanessa rolled her eyes "Dad, did you forget that is was your weekend… again?"

"Uh… Vanessa… no… no I didn't… please come in…" he let Vanessa walk in; she stormed passed him and spotted the tied up Platypus

"What's up?" she muttered to the platypus

Perry stared at the teenager helplessly and muttered "Would you please help me, get untied?"

Vanessa glanced down at Perry with disbelief; she gasped loudly and glared at her father "Dad, What is this?"

Doofenshmirtz chuckled "Oh you don't remember Perry the Platypus?"

Vanessa scuffed "Whatever… that's not Perry the Platypus… platypuses don't do much, you know."

"Well he can do plenty now, Vanessa." Doofenshmirtz replied

Vanessa finally understood, that her dad had something to do with the talking mammal "Dad, what did you do?!"

Doofenshmirtz shrugged "Whatever do you mean, Vanessa?"

"You know what I mean Dad. That Platypus can talk!" Vanessa exclaimed

Doofenshmirtz walked over to his daughter and placed his hand on her forehead "Vanessa, sweetie, do you have a fever?"

Vanessa slapped his hand away "No, Dad! I do not have a fever! That Platypus can talk!" she turned to the platypus "Can you please say something for me?"

Perry grunted "why don't you help me, instead of fighting with him." Perry replied

That was all Vanessa needed, she smiled and faced her father "See? Now… what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, Vanessa." Doofenshmirtz replied

Vanessa scuffed "Yeah right…' she turned around and pointed to the transport-inator "Then what is that?"

"Nothing, dear…"

"A little help?" Perry asked once more. Vanessa nodded and walked over unplugging the Christmas lights. She quickly started to unwrap him "You know what, Dad. I'm tired of your schemes, I tired of your lying and I guess I'm tired of you. I'll get Mom to believe me…watch me." Perry jumped off the chair headed to the Frogenator that was hidden in a dark corner. But two cards were pulled inside of his head, should he run and try to destroy the Frogenator or get revenge. He glanced over to the fighting family members, and came to terms that he didn't have time to get revenge.

"You try that Vanessa; you know she's not going to believe you!"

"I know that! All I can do is try!" Vanessa snapped as she rushed to her room slamming the door shut.

"Vanessa!" Doofenshmirtz yelled. He grunted and turned around seeing Perry trying to dismantle the Frogenator "Perry the Platypus, get back over here!" he yelled

Perry dropped a large metal piece and muttered "Uh-oh …" he rushed to the Transport-inator. The small computer screen was already set to his home. Perry scanned the screen and found the self - destruct option. He placed his paw onto the button. The screen turned red and it was counting down from a minute.

Doofenshmirtz yelled out "Perry, get back here!" as he was rushing to the Transport-inator

Perry jumped into the Transport-inator flipping the small red switch inside it. The machine started to hum loudly and rattle "Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" he muttered as Doofenshmirtz was coming close. The machine released a bright light as Doofenshmirtz reached the machine. In a few quick seconds, Perry was gone and there was only five seconds left on the self-destruct timer.

"No! No! No!" Doofenshmirtz yelled as the Transport-inator exploded in his face. Thick black clouds cover the room like a fog, leaving Doofenshmirtz covered with black soot and burns. He coughed as he slowly got up from the floor. He grunted loudly and limped to the table full of plans ready to start over and this meant war.

* * *

**A/N: ****Well there you go, you got a very long chapter and the next one is in Vanessa POV and it's called "Having to Stop to Breathe"**


	9. Having to Stop to Breathe

**A/N: ****okay this chapter is in Vanessa's POV, and the most part the story is how she is taking the whole Perry the platypus talking, also how she wants him to be a normal dad. Not a evil scientist, enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 8; Having to Stop to Breathe**

You know having an evil scientist for a father is almost impossible to deal with. I've tried count less of times to bust him, but Mom don't want to believe me… like usual

But Dad has definitely had blew his lid, big time. What is his plan this time? Making a platypus talk, what else? Let me guess… he wants to take over the Tri-State Area, by making animals talk. Cool plan, Dad… not!

Can he stop, with these idiotic schemes, if he had any common sense, Dad would be able to tell… that They Don't Work!

Yet sometimes I wish… that he could stop, see, and not trying to get me into his scheme, but… just be a normal Dad. You know the ones that would call you just to talk or say nice things instead of saying things that compliment the things you do badly in life, like that time I took the Mary McGruffin doll away from that girl. Yes, when Dad gave me the doll, I thought he changed for the better till he said "I'm proud of you, Vanessa." sure, it felt good to hear him say that, but it was for the wrong reason. Most Dads scorn their kids when they do something like that, yet for me, the "I'm proud of you" words were spoken.

If he was normal, he wouldn't have Perry the Platypus trouble… like I see that ever happening. Dad will never stop with these stupid schemes until he takes over the Tri-State Area; even then that's just a chance. I wish he can see, when I'm in my room by myself that I'm holding my breath and on the verge of tears. It's because of him! It's because of my father! Just once Dad be normal, just for me. I don't care when and where or how. Just once, so I can finally stop and breathe.

I'm tired of leaning against my door, holding back tears and my breath. _Be normal daddy … Please. Looking inside of me… see my pain… see me hold my breath…_

I opened my bedroom door, glancing out of it; I spotted Dad, all mad and covered in soot. I guess that Perry the Platypus destroyed one of his things again. I still have the other one to show Mom… then I felt something warm and wet flow down my face, I was crying. Of course Dad's too busy drawing up blueprints to see me crying in my bedroom. He's too focused on taking over the Tri-State area that, he doesn't see me here. He is so evil and Mom needs to know… now.

"I'm leaving… Dad." I muttered silently as I shut my door silently, I wiped the tears if my face and sat on my bed, I looked around my room, it had always made feel comfortable because it was so dark. I sighed and pulled out my black cell phone from my pocket, in a few quick seconds I called Mom, the dial tone ringing loudly.

"Vanessa?" Mom answered on the other line.

I bit my lip "Mom, can you pick me up?" I asked her

I heard Mom sigh "What's wrong, Vanessa? I just dropped you off at your Father's place, twenty minutes ago"

I raked my hand through my hand and sighed "I know that Mom, I just want to leave…"

"You still haven't answered my question, Vanessa. What is going on?"

"I-It's Dad…" I replied with my voice cracking slightly from crying

Mom started to sound sympathetic when she asked me "What is your Father doing?"

I scuffed "Like you're going to believe me! You never believe me, when I'm telling the truth!"

Mom grunted "is it about your Father's 'evil schemes' again?"

"Yes, Mom it is! He's got this machine that makes animals talk, I guess and he made this secret agent platypus talk-" before I could finish explaining Mom yelled out

"Vanessa! I am so tired of hearing there ridiculous schemes that you say your Father is doing! He isn't capable of doing theses types of schemes!"

"Oh yes, he is. You just don't want to see it your self." I growled

"Vanessa, the last time you showed me something like that, it turned out to be an ice cream machine." Mom stated

"That was one mistake! But Mom you just have to trust me and see for your self!" I sneered

"Vanessa, Stop!" Mom yelled

"No, I won't!" I yelled back. I started to cry again, this time more heavy than the last time. Mom grunted loudly

"You know what, Vanessa! I'll pick you up on Monday, goodbye!"

I slammed my phone shut and laid my head on my black pillow crying loudly. If Mom's not going to believe me and Dad isn't going to stop with these schemes. The only thing left of me… their daughter to do, is to stop him myself. Daughter verses Father, I will win. But I cant do it by myself, I have to my friends to help me… Lacy wont do it… the only one left is Skylar. I wiped the tears off my face, I got up, grabbing my phone and called her. After two rings she answered.

I smiled "Hi, Skylar… yes, I'm fine…. A very long story… but I need some help, is it possible that you can help me with it?….'

* * *

**A/N**: **if this chapter is a little confusing, just let me know and I'll try to explain it later. But we shall get to know Vanessa's friend Skylar soon. Which by the way she is my OC. The next chapter has some Phinabella and it's called "The Attempt"**


	10. The Attempt

**A/N: well welcome back... a little note in two weeks My school will be preforming our musical and I will not be updating, wish me a break a leg for that and next week I think I'll be leaving for out of town for a event for my choir so I'll try to update**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Attempt **

A large silver contraption stood in the shadow of the tree, even though it was almost as big as it. The contraption was covered with red and blue button, behind the tree leading away from the machine with wires were two large chamber that were big enough for Candace and Phineas… if it works. It looked like a giant robot, the way, the red, blue, green and yellow wires stick up every where. Even the doors of the chamber were made of fiber glass. It was unknown to Candace on what exactly it suppose to do, but she stared in awe at it.

Ferb sighed as he walked out of the house wearing a long white lab coat, a black sweater, khaki pants, and his hair was slicked back. He looked like a professional scientist or even a doctor in his own image. On the lab coat his name was embroidered on the right side pocket. He kept his hands behind his back as he walked to his step-sister. He stopped and stood proudly as Candace glanced up to him. She shook her head in disbelief, and questioning where he got the outfit, but most of all, how could he had built this in forty minutes, with nothing. No trucks, no deliveries, just built it out of nothing.

"F-Ferb, h-how did you…." Candace couldn't even finish the question

"Wonderful, Ferb! As usual…" Phineas stated as he hopped from the pond.

Ferb smiled and nodded as he walked over to the machine, wiping it. Candace followed and stared in amazement "Ferb, w-what exactly is this?"

"The human-inator…" Ferb replied

"The human-inator….." Candace muttered

"Nice name, Ferb."

"Thank you." Ferb smiled

"What it suppose to do? "Candace asked

"The name implies on what it's suppose to do, Candace. It's going to make both of you human."

Candace stopped and looked at the Human-inator "Okay…. How I-is it suppose to w-work?"

Ferb sighed "There has to still be human DNA inside of your cells. So this machine is going to try to extract the DNA from your cells and what I came up with, that the gem also hold DNA, but it has frogs… and after the transfer it carries human, so I'll try to extract the DNA. When they fuse, the DNA should reverse the affects of the gem, and thus your human…. But one problem… I don't know if it will work." He explained

"What's the odds, Ferb?" Phineas asked

Ferb bit his lib " there is a hundred to one chances of it working….."

"a hundred to one! That's horrible and your making me go in to that thing!" Candace exclaimed

Phineas looked around, ignoring Candace "Hey, where's Perry? He should be home by now…"

Perry snuck in to the backyard, his vision was blurry from his little trip on the Transport-inator. But every time he took a step, his sight got better. Perry gasped in awe at the human-inator "What is that?" he asked self . He walked and stood behind them. He could clearly read the name on the side of the machine, the name in bright red letters. _another inator?… what was he thinking? _Perry thought

"Wow…" Perry muttered not thinking that it was loud enough that everyone could hear

Phineas looked over next to him, he grinned " Oh, there you are, Perry. Like it?"

"Yeah-sure-what- what is that?" Perry stuttered

"The Human-inator, Perry. We're going to try to make us human." Phineas replied

"Really? Um… Phineas. Ferb. I don't think that is a safe idea.." Perry stated

"it should work, right Ferb?" Phineas asked

Ferb nodded and gave them thumbs up. "Well let's get on with it, Ferb." Ferb nodded and turned away, pushing the buttons. The two small metal boxes shook wildly and the doors opened and fog escape the chambers. Ferb pulled out the small cloth and placed the gem in a small container, a small light inside the container made the gem glow.

Phineas and Candace hopped to the chambers, Perry followed behind them "Phineas, why are you always so confident? This might not work."

"It's worth a shot, Perry." Phineas stated as he hopped in to the chamber

"What will you do, Phineas when it doesn't work?" Perry asked

Phineas shrugged " I don't know, I'll guess I'll have to figure it out when it comes down to it" Phineas smiled as the doors closed leaving Phineas and Candace inside. Perry looked over to Ferb as he tried to turn on the machine, he swore that he saw Doofenshmirtz in stead of Ferb smiling evily at him, he shook his head and Ferb was standing where Doofenshmirtz was "How confident are you about this, Ferb?"

Ferb pushed the small red button "Not very…"

"You're what! Why would you let them do this?!" Perry yelled as he pounded on the fiber glass door. The human-inator rattled and shook as the machine did it's unknown job. Both Perry and Ferb felt weary and scared on whatever that was happening to them. "Phineas…" Perry muttered as he placed his right paw on the door, he leaned his head against the door, by then the machine had been running for almost ten minutes. When Perry looked up , he swore that he caught a glimpse of Phineas' human hand on the other side. He glanced over to Ferb " Turn off the machine, Ferb!"

Ferb pulled out a little screen that was connected to the human-inator, the screen blinked rapidly "it will be done in a half a second."

"Ferb, it's been running for almost ten minutes!" Perry exclaimed

"Just be patient , Perry! Twenty seconds!" Ferb replied

Perry looked back at the chamber, Phineas' hand is quickly covered with thick dark clouds, Perry's heart raced the same thing was happening over at Candace's chamber.. "This machine better kick it into high gear, Ferb!"

"Ten seconds!" Ferb counted down

Perry gritted his bill "Ferb!"

"Nine, eight, seven, six…" Ferb counted down. The machine started to rock back and forth, it looked like it was about to tip over. "Five, four, three, two …. One!" the human-inator shakes out one last rattled and stops, the dark fog seeped out of the cracks.

"It's done…" Ferb gasped, he pushed the red button. He ran toward Candace's chamber as the door slowly opened. Perry coughed as the dark fog invaded his lungs "P-Phineas?" he couched as he walked into the chamber. He fanned away the fog and gave out a large grin, Phineas laid out on the metal floor, shirtless wearing the jean shorts that he had been wearing the day he transformed. Perry wanted to jump up with joy _it worked!_ he thought

"Phineas?" Perry asked with the grin on his face.

Phineas moaned and in one quick flash he was gone , the frog replaced him. It really don't work after all. "No! " Perry yelled out as he laid on to the ground. Ferb walked over to the chamber with a disappointed look on his face "Did the same thing happened?"

Perry sighed "Yes…"

Ferb grunted "Darn it… I thought it would work…."

"Ferb… those were horrible odds…"Perry stated

Ferb sighed "I know… but it was attempt… A horrible attempt"

Phineas moaned "No, not really…"

Candace opened her eyes, looking around with her blue eyes staring at Ferb's shirt. "But it worked… for a few seconds though…"

Ferb and Perry glanced down to the frogs, sighing softly, then out of nowhere they heard a familiar voice "Oh Phineas! Ferb!"

Phineas sat up and gasped "oh no …that's Isabella!"

Ferb glanced past the Human-inator and spots Isabella standing at the entrance waiting patently, he sighs and takes off the lab coat setting it on the ground "I'll deal with it, Phineas…"

"Oh no… you're not, Ferb…" Phineas exclaimed following him

Ferb stopped and glanced down "Fine.. Your choice then, Phineas…" He kneeled on the ground, having Phineas jumping into his hands. He walked slowly to Isabella, who was looking around, but she glanced at the machine wondering what it was and what it does. She smiles at Ferb as he walked to her. "Hiya Ferb, Whatchya doin'?"

"Um… nothing… well I just got done actually, Isabella." Ferb replied

"So, what's with the machine back there and the hair do?" Isabella asked

Ferb touched his hair "Oh this… this was because I felt like dressing up and that… that is nothing."

Isabella gave him a confused look, she must of have guess that something different "Where's Phineas? He's usually with you."

Ferb glanced down at Phineas, he was shaking like a small leaf, he rubbed the back of his head "Um… h-how was camp?"

"It …was good…I need to get my 'living-a-fairy-tale-badge' then I'll get my Fire side girl mastery badge… Ferb, why are changing the subject?" Isabella wondered. She glanced down at the frog in his hand " what's with the frog?"

Phineas glanced up to Ferb, he whispered "Don't tell her yet."

"But she asking too many questions, I have to." Ferb replied

Isabella leaned in toward them "Who are you talking to, Ferb? Can you answer me that?"

Ferb sighed "No one… but yes, I will." he headed to the backdoor opening it for both of them "Would you please come in?"

Isabella's heart started to rush, she had a bad feeling about this, she didn't know what to expect and how to deal with it. She follows Ferb inside the house "W-what I-is going o-on F-ferb?" she stuttered as they walked into the living room. Ferb and Isabella both sat on the couch, Phineas jumped from his Ferb's hand onto the coffee table, he sat nervously, staring at Isabella.

"So can you tell me, where's Phineas?" Isabella asked rubbing her hands nervously

Ferb bit his lip "Um.. He's sick…"

Isabella understood by shaking her head "Oh… why didn't you tell me that earlier?'

"Well… Phineas has the frog flu…"

"Let me guess, he got it from Candace?"

Ferb coughed silently and glanced over to Phineas "How did you know about that?"

"Jeremy's mom told me…"

"Oh…" Ferb muttered as he glanced back over to Phineas , under his breath he muttered " Now… what are we're going do?"

Phineas sighed "I guess… tell her."

"Okay…" Ferb replied. Isabella tried to listen into the conversation but failed, she asked softly "Is he well enough to see him?"

"Um… yes… Isabella, you know that machine in the backyard, you asked about? Well… it was used to fix something… something really bad… and well Phineas is not the same anymore."

"The same?"

"Well, Isabella, the machine that was used to change Phineas and Candace back into humans… because they are frogs…."

Isabella giggled in disbelief "Really, Ferb? I remember when Candace and Perry switched bodies, but is it really for that?"

Ferb nodded "Yes… and Perry can talk too…. But really Phineas and Candace are frogs, you have to trust me…if you want to see him… just look right there…" he pointed to the coffee table, Phineas took in a deep breath and awaiting for her reaction.

Isabella looked over to the frog, it did look very familiar, but the thing that caught her was the frog's blue eyes and it made her realize that it was him, it was her Phineas. She pointed at the frog "T-that's P-P-P-hineas? No-no-no-no…. that cant be him…." her eyes started to fill up with tears, she just couldn't come to terms with it.

"Isabella?" Phineas asked concerned about her

"D-did h-he j-just t-talk t-to me?" Isabella cried

"Yes… it's me, Isabella. It's Phineas…." Phineas responded

Isabella jumped up and headed to the door "No! No! That cant be Phineas…." She started to cry more, the tears burning her eyes "I-m sorry… b-but I-I have t-to g-go… I'm sorry…" she turned away and ran out the door.

Phineas jumped off the table yelling "Isabella! Please, Isabella wait!" but it was too late she was gone…

* * *

Isabella glanced back once, but kept on running _This cant be real… _she thought as warm tears streamed down her face, Isabella ran into her house, finding her mom in the living room and ran into her arms. Vivian Shapiro-Garcia held onto her daughter as she poured her heart out "Oh what's the matter Isabella?" she asked rubbing her daughter's back

"Something had happened to Phineas?" Isabella muttered so softly her mother could barely hear

Vivian's eyes widen, for she was suppose to check on them every now and then "What happened to Phineas?"

"I-I cant explain it… I cant even believe it myself… it's so hard to grasp the concept on what he is doing…" Isabella replied

Vivian thought at first that he had built something, she had knew about the rollercoaster, but she also thought that he was hanging out with another girl, she smiled and kissed her head "It's alright Isabella… Phineas will be alright… he'll come to his senses soon….it's phase that kids your age go through… you'll pull though, I know it…."

Isabella didn't understood what she had said, but she was too tired to say anything. Isabella took in a long, deep breath and muttered as she closed her eyes "I hope so…"

While across the street Phineas sat near the window staring out at Isabella's house. Trying hard to understand why she had ran away… after all they had done… the friendship that grew… the love that was growing between them, that Phineas was confused about: he hoped that he would be back to normal soon…so he can go over there and wrap her in his arms to confront her., and be like they used to be best friends, just be regular Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and of course Perry . Phineas made a quick wish, he smiled and a small tear dropped off his face and muttered "I hope so…."

* * *

**A/N:**** there is the end of that one, yes I know Vivian was OOC, I just cant write her very well but anyways the next chapter might be short and it will be in Phineas' POV. It shall be called "Nobody"**


	11. Nobody

**A/N: ****Wow Ten chapters… I am amazed what the imagination can do with a small idea like this. yes i know this one of the shortest chapter of the story and it is Phineas POV. thank you all the reviewers.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Nobody**

After she left, I stayed near the window for the rest of the day… hoping that she would come back, hoping that she would have understood everything… but she never did. But I continued to stay and watch her front door, I think Ferb felt sorry for me and he left me alone, only leaving a bowl of water to keep me alive. I felt alone, I felt distant from the world, and I felt like a nobody.

That is me, Phineas Vincent Flynn, a frog now; a nobody… not even the best invention in the world had worked for us… I am stuck like this forever in a slime covered skin, with no way out, no route, no hidden secrets.

I sighed softly as I finally turned away from the window, the sun had set, and the night sky had taken over. Ferb sat on the couch reading, I dont remember the book he's reading, but he stopped looking up at me.

"Are you okay now, Phineas?" He asked as he got up from the couch, he placed his book on the couch and faced me

I sighed " I guess so…"

Ferb could tell that I wasn't "Phineas… just forget about it…. She'll come back…"

"When?" I asked " when she does, it will be too late…. Just face it Ferb! I'm nothing now…. Nothing with out her! I am a nobody!"

Ferb shrugged "well… you still have me, your step-brother."

I agreed with him with that, all I have left now… is Ferb, Perry ,Candace and myself. If there is life in the dark, where is mine? My light was extinguished where she left… my best friend, Isabella. Where is the light now? Is the human race always in the dark or there was no light in the first place? I am a ten year human being trapped in a frog body realizing that life was always in the dark and there is more to life than meets the common eye and we happened to now see it, dead in the face.

"How long was I there?"

"oh… four hours or more…" Ferb replied

"Oh… okay…" I muttered, I glanced back out the window, the front porch light turned on, but no movement… yet.

I hopped off the couch on to the floor. Ferb glanced down at me, he gave me a small smile. I yawned softly "Well Ferb…I'm heading out side, if you don't mind."

Ferb nodded "I don't mind… go."

I left Ferb alone in the living room. I am alone… the moonlight as my friend. I am a nobody now and nothing can stop this now.

* * *

**A/N: ****okay there you go chapter 10 and eleven will be in two weeks due to my production of our school musical 'Anything Goes' and it will be called "The Nightmare and The Wish"**


	12. The Nightmare and The Wish

**A/N: ****thank you guys so much for loving my story, thank you Drama sapphire for adding my story to C2 'Perry the Platypus Stories'.... you know the drill I wish that i can own Phineas and Ferb, but as you can tell I don't.... now on to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Nightmare and The Wish**

The cloudless sky ridded with stars reflected off of the still pond. Phineas, Candace and Perry sat out side while Fern sat inside working tirelessly on other ways to reverse the effects. The Human-inator had been dismantled and the gem had been locked up tightly in a safe in his room from the world. Perry kept his eyes opened hoping that Doofenshmirtz wouldn't attack or even try to steal the gem from Ferb.

"I see that the whole, 'Let's tell Isabella, that I'm a frog' plan didn't work out." Candace stated. After hours of not mentioning about the subject, she had to talk to talk about it . Phineas sighed and sat depressed on the highest part of the pond near the fountain, he laid on his webbed hands "She… just ran away, staring at me…"

Perry sighed' and shook his head. He climbed up next to Phineas, jumping gracefully on the stones, he laid next to him. "Well.. Phineas it was expected, I think it was too soon to tell her."

"I've… noticed, Perry." Phineas stated "I just thought it would be best…."

Candace glanced up, giving her brother a sincere look "But what about Baljeet, Buford and the others? I still have to tell …Jeremy, what are we going to do?"

Phineas sighed and shrugged "I don't know…"

Candace sighed and dived into the water, Phineas sighed and looked over to Perry "Perry?"

"Yes, Phineas…" Perry replied

'Do you think that we are going to stay like this? It's been almost four days… we had to lie to everyone… and I watched Isabella run away from me like a was a hideous creature or something…."

Perry nudged his bill gently against Phineas "Phineas… don't get your self down in the dumps about it … there has to be something, we…. Just haven't found it yet…"

"But how long, Perry? How long will it take? We have less than twenty-seven days till Mom and Dad come home… I don't think we'll find it in time…" Phineas sighed sadly

Perry laid his head down next to him and replied "We'll find it… trust me…" _somehow…._ "Phineas, you should rest… you look tired…."

Phineas shook his head "I'm not Perry… but why should I sleep I'm a frog now."

Perry got up and stretched "Because you're still part human… you should listen to your pets sometimes they can give great advice…" Perry gave him a reassuring smile

He was right, Phineas was exhausted, but he didn't want to sleep just in case Isabella runs to the backyard, Phineas didn't want to take the chances. He yawned and looked up to the sky, he sighed "Yeah… I guess you're right… Good night Perry…"

" 'Night Phineas." Perry muttered with a smile. He jumped off the fountain, shaking off the excess water off his pelt and headed back inside, glancing back to make sure that he was going to be alright. He was deeply worried for the kid, he would risk his life for him, just to make sure he's okay.

Phineas laid on the wet rock, looking up at the sky, taking deep breaths of the cold summer air, fighting to keep his eyes open taking in the wonder of the night sky. After five minutes he could tell he was losing the battle, he muttered a wish silently and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile… Isabella sat near her bedroom window wearing her Pjs, looking up at the beautiful night sky, hoping for a falling star. She occasionally glances across the street, the pain's still there, she was deeply afraid that she wouldn't let her true feeling about him. She couldn't go back there, just seeing Phineas as a frog would tear her heart into shreds. But if she couldn't tell him, who would she tell? Isabella thought about that the whole day, some people knew, but who would she trust to tell? But only the sky.

Isabella took in a deep breath, closing her eyes and muttered softly "I love you Phineas… I just wish you knew that…." as she said that a falling star shot over the houses, leaving white and gold specks across the sky as they were brand new stars, all of the specks gleaming brightly as the sun. Isabella headed to her bed not glancing up one mire time at the sky, she laid down in her bed and fell a sleep with tears streaming gently down her face.

* * *

_The Dream…._

_Phineas opens his eyes with a start, he sat up looking around, he was in his room, in his own bed. The sun light just now entering his room. He glances over to his alarm clock that read six-forty-five in fifteen minutes the alarm clock would go off. Phineas stretched and yawned, as he was rubbing his eyes, he realized something… he was human… he was normal._

"_What?" Phineas asked himself in disbelief as he checked out his hands. Was the whole frog thing, just a dream? Just a figure of his imagination? He wanted to check it out, so he decided to pinch him self. "Ow!" he yelled out as he jumped up in his bed_

_His face then erupted into a huge grin, he looked over to Ferb's bed, the covers covered his head "Ferb! It was just a dream! I'm human again" he rushed over to Ferb's bed "Did you hear Ferb? I'm human! Ferb? Ferb?" he pulled back the covers to reveal a empty bed, like no one was in it "Ferb?"_

_Phineas' smile faded and he looked around the room confused , he swore that Ferb was laying in his bed, but suddenly disappeared into thin air. He slowly walked out of his room, hoping to see Perry, while walking to Candace's room "Perry? Candace? Where are you guys?" he stopped at Candace's bed room door and slowly open it. The creak of the hinges echoed through the hall way "Candace?" he called when he looked in the room was empty, the bed still made and the room cold._

_Phineas' heart started to beat harder, something was wrong in his perceptive, no one was here. He started to run down the hallway yelling "Perry!" as he made to the stairs he jumped over ever other one to get down quicker "Perry?!" he called out once more as he ran into the living room. He gasped loudly "No way…" at the sight of the thick fog covered sliding door. _

_The fog was thick enough to cut with a knife, he walked slowly to it, his fingertips graced the handle, he saw a dark shadow walk across the fog, he had the desire to open the door, till he remember one thing._

"_Isabella" Phineas yelled out as he turned away from the sliding door, running out of the house. The ground was wet and cold as Phineas fought his way though the fog, he was scared as he walked across the street. His heart skipped a hundred beats and he was breathing deeply like he was gasping for air. Phineas ran to Isabella's front door pounding on it as loud as he can "Isabella, open up! It's Phineas!" he stopped hoping that she would answer, his eyes started to fill with tears "Come on Isabella! Please! Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro, please open the door! Please…." he stopped leaning his head against the door, he started to cry softly, he asked him self "Where is everyone?" but trying to be strong he pounded one more time "I-Isabella…. Please…. Please open up…."_

_Phineas falls to the ground on to his knees, he sits against the door, putting his knees near head. And continued to cry to himself._

* * *

Candace awakes softly to the sound of crying, her bluish green eyes scoped the backyard, she looked up and heard Phineas on top of the fountain crying loudly in his sleep. "Oh…Phineas…" she mutters as she gets up hopping to the top of the fountain, she sighs softly. _he must be crying about Isabella… _she thought as she laid next to her brother, wrapping her small arm around him, holding him close to her. She felt guilty, yet sad for her brother's pain, all she could she could do was be there for him and catch him when he falls.

* * *

_Phineas wiped the tears of his face, his face was red and his eyes burned from crying. Phineas sighed and lowered his head, resting them on his knees. "Isabella…Ferb…Candace… and Perry…. Gone- just gone. W-where did they go?" he cried softly_

_Phineas lowered his head deeper "oh Isabella…."_

_Then out of the fog, a familiar female voice called out "Phineas?"_

_Phineas quickly sat his head up and looked around, seeing nothing but the fog "Isabella?"_

_The voice spoke again "What ch'ya doin'?"_

_Phineas jumped up from the ground a smile grew on his face, upon hearing his friend, he walked to the middle of the front yard "Isabella, where are you? I can't see you."_

_The voice giggled loudly, and the echoing sound of footsteps running echoed through the empty streets. Phineas ran after the sound yelling "Hey Isabella, Wait up!"_

"_Come on, Phineas! You're such a slowpoke!" the voice teased _

_The voice had ends lead Phineas to the middle of the downtown area, the building towered him like he was in a deep forest that never ends. A ever lasting forest. Where is she leading me too? Phineas thought as he continued to follow the voice._

"_Isabella, where are we going?" he asked_

_The voice giggle and replied "Oh… you'll see…" then and there the fog broke for just a second and Phineas caught a glimpse of Isabella wearing the same clothes expect her hair was longer and she looked much older. Her long black hair was tied back with a long white ribbon. She smiled happily as she looked back, her eyes gleamed with passion. Then Phineas realized something… like he had changed the moment he saw her like that. Like she had just lit a burning light within him, a new feeling aroused with in inside him. He had just realized that he loves her. Phineas' heart calmed down after seeing her, like he wasn't afraid anymore, he smiled as he followed her though the fog._

"_Phineas?" Isabella asked_

"_Yes…" he replied_

"_I have a secret to tell you…."_

_Phineas stopped and looked around, the buildings disappeared and the sound of running water echoed in his ears, he started to slowly walked toward it._

"_And it's very, very big…"_

_Phineas gasps as he spots the fountain that Ferb built in his backyard, bright white lights shined off the water like a magical shrine. He was confused. What was going on? He wondered "The fountain?…." _

"_It involves you and me…." _

_Phineas spins around trying to find Isabella "Isabella?" he called out_

"_And I hope you'll understand…."_

_He spins around once more, and walks to the fountain, the dense fog clearing a little bit as he walked to reveal Isabella standing behind it. She was wearing a white flowing dress with a pastel gold ropee tied around her waist, small golden flowers were scattered among the dress. Her black hair was slightly curled and held back with a white gold silk ribbon, more golden flowers were placed in her hair. She looked like a beautiful goddess from Greek Mythology. She smiled like the glorious sun and held out her hands "Look at yourself Phineas…"_

"_What?" he asks as he looked a upon himself . He regular clothes were transformed in to a white and gold shirt with gold rims, his pants were the same with gold trim on the legs, his red hair was slicked back and he was bare footed like he was before. He looked up with mixed emotions, he was terrified and confused at the same time "I-Isabella?" he stuttered_

_She nodded and smiled, still holding up her hand "Now… go look at your reflection…" and she faded in to the fog._

_Phineas sighed and walked slowly to the fountain, the bright magical lights blinding him, but he could see his reflection clearing upon the still water. He couldn't understand why he had to look at his own reflection. It was normal, the running water of the fountain didn't affect it, then at a blink off an eye, Isabella reappeared behind wrapping her arms around his neck as she rested her head on his shoulders. Phineas looked away from the water, to find that Isabella wasn't there, yet he could feel her. "Isabella… what's going on with you?"_

_Isabella grinned softly and gave him a soft kiss on his left cheek, Phineas felt his cheek and it was warm. She giggle softly in his ear as she shifted to his right shoulder " Can't you tell?"_

_Phineas quickly started to think and then shook his head and replied "No…."_

_Isabella kissed his cheek, a few inches from his lips, then whispered in his ear "I love you, Phineas…."_

_In shock Phineas turned around and yelled out "You what?!" he quickly turned around to find Isabella gone from his reflection "Isabella!?" he called out as he turned back around to look at the fog_

"_But Phineas…." Isabella said as she appeared in front of him, she grabbed on to the collar of his shirt, she leaned in closer kissing him passionately, Phineas' cheeks grew hot and red, he enjoyed it, but never thought Isabella would do such a thing, but he kissed her back. After they stopped, they both looked deeply into each others eyes. Isabella lean in near his ear and whispered "I don't love frogs…"_

"_What!" he yelled out, Phineas looked at him self, he was back as a frog, Isabella sneered and walked off into the fog. Phineas started hopping after to her "No Isabella! Don't you leave me like this! You said you're my best friend! Isabella!_

_The water inside the fountain started to grow inside. Growing into the air forming a giant hand. Phineas looked back and spotted the giant hand. He started to hop away from it "Help me Isabella! Help me!" the hand grabbed a hold of him. The grip cutting off air, he tried to get free "Isabella! Isabella!" the water made a giant bellowing gurgle and pulling the hand back into the fountain. Phineas crying of fear yelled out "I love you, Isabella!" the hand pulled back faster and Phineas yelled out her name one last time "__**I-I-s-a-b-e-l-l-a!"**_

* * *

"**Isabella!**" Phineas yelled out as he awaked from his nightmare. He gasped loudly as he looked around the back yard, Candace held on to him the entire time

"Phineas! It's alright… I'm here…I'm here…."Candace whispered as she held on to her brother.

Phineas cried as he held on to her too, "Candace , I'm scared…."

"Scared of what…" Candace wondered

"of being alone…being without Isabella…" Phineas cried

"it's alright, Phineas, as long I'm here, you're never going to be alone…" Candace comforted

Phineas looked up to his sister "Candace… I think I love her…"

Candace grinned softly, she knew what he was going through and she hug her brother tightly "It's alright …. Phineas…. It's alright…" she kept rubbing his back till he fell asleep and then she drifted off to sleep as well still hugging her brother.

* * *

**A/N:** **Yes! Phinabella has came in to play. Let me know if I did the nightmare to your satisfaction. Because I am on spring break now I might have a chance to update more . The next chapter is in Isabella's POV and it is called "Broken Fairy Tales" **


	13. Broken Fairy Tales

**A/N: ****Okay this chapter, might not be as good as i want it, but it is in Isabella's POV. thank you guys for liking my story. you dont believe how much I thought about that nobody would like this story**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Broken Fairy Tales **

Fairy tales… you know those little stories that your parents told you before you went to sleep, the stories that are filled with adventure, Princesses and Princes and a prince in disguised. My life was once a fairy tale till Phineas was… turned into a frog, and for Candace, she must have the same fate. But my Phineas, a frog…every time I connect the words "Phineas" and "frog" I burst in to tears. I've read countless fairy tales, hoping to find something that would make everything just right. The only one I could find was the "The Frog Prince"…. oh I don't know, Mom can sense something is not quite right with me…. I have decided to go to the fireside meeting today… even though I found out yesterday that Phineas is… well that.

So early Sunday morning, the girls were set up in the headquarters talking excitedly about the camp, while I sat alone, I guess we had gotten a new girl because I knew the rest but her, I believe her name Eliza or Lizzy something like that . She had long straight brown hair and sapphire blue eyes, she sat alone in the back with her arms wrapped her side. But I disregard that and stood up. Gretchen glanced over to me "What's the matter, Isabella?"

The others agreed "Yeah…."

I sighed and looked at the group; I couldn't lie to them "Alright… I know that you guys can tell that something is bothering me… well it's quite depressing on my behalf. All I did yesterday was cry…"

"Why?" Ginger asked

"Something has happened to Phineas…" I replied

The girls gasped and I saw the new girl looked up at me, she looked confused, but I looked away from her. Adyson stood up "What happened?"

"It's hard to explain… I don't think you all would believe me, it is something out of the ordinary…." I bit my lip as I said this. Even if it was very out of the ordinary, it was very abnormal from them to do this.

"Isabella, everything they do is out of the ordinary…." Adyson replied

"Believe me… this is way out of the ordinary…"

"Fine…let's head over there to see what it is…" Madison stated. The girls got up and went out the door, the last ones out were just me and Lizzy. As we walked out, Lizzy asked in a soft voice as she putting her back in a low pony tail "So… does this always happens… this Phineas thing?"

I gritted my teeth and made eye contact, her eyes were acting very strangely, the sun was bright and yet her pupils were doing this crazy dance…. Like they were a video camera, something was strange about this girl, and I don't know what though. "Um-yeah, it does. We the fireside girls always help him and his step-brother Ferb…."

Lizzy smiled slyly and made like this snicker "Why do you help a lot? Do you… like him?"

"Why do you want to know I barely know your name?"

She sighed and held out her hand "Sorry… I'm so rude, because I started to today after moving from Vegas and all…. I'm Lizzy Broson."

I shook her hand "Isabella Shapiro-Garcia ….well Phineas is my … friend that's why I help him and…" I felt my cheeks get warm.

Lizzy smiled "Oh… so you do like him…"

I asked my self this, what's the use of hiding it now? "Yeah…" I whispered in a low voice

"Have you told him?" Lizzy asked her pupils widen

I looked up at her, why was she wondering anyway? She's just a transfer from Troop 9248 from Las Vegas and just moved here. Because I didn't tell him…. He's a frog now, and I believe it was my fault. My fairy tale life is broken, my dreams shattered and my heart… my heart is a horrible mess, all because of this. I sighed and looked away watching all of the houses go by as we walked; I knew that we were going to be near Phineas' soon. "Because I didn't want to tell him yet… I wanted to tell him everyday, I had fantasies about it… but they stopped because of what happened yesterday…." I looked up and spotted Phineas' house not even a half a block, my heart started to beat rapidly like it was going to beat out of my chest, my cheeks were damped of tears. I heard grinding of metal of Lizzy wrapped her arm around me "You'll see…"

Lizzy smiled "It would be alright, I'm here if … you need me."

"Are you okay Isabella?" a voice asked from behind us.

Lizzy and I stopped; I turned around to see Baljeet standing behind us "Oh… Hi Baljeet." I said as I wiped my eyes

"Are you okay?" he asked as he started to follow us, I was dragging my feet, I really don't want to go over there.

"Have you seen Phineas lately?" I asked answering to his question

Baljeet shook his head "No… studying and math camp have not gave the time to see him, why?"

"I can't describe it, but you'll see…" I replied

"Oh…" Baljeet said.

Lizzy, Baljeet and I reached Phineas' drive way, I could hear the distant sound of the running water; it must be the fountain that I saw yesterday. It was time for me to face my fears and repair the things that are meaning full to me. The girls were just about to open the gate, "Stop!" I yelled out, the girls stopped and turned around and faced me.

Baljeet and Lizzy looked at me "Isabella…" they muttered

I sighed and rubbed my face "I want to go in first… if you don't mind…"

The girls looked at each other "Okay…" the replied and split apart letting me through.

I walked slowly, my heart racing, I could feel the tears coming again. As I was walking I thought of my dreams, my fairy tales, my love for him… I bit my tongue, and I also thought that I really didn't what to do this at all, but I had too. Lizzy walked behind me as my support. I saw the beautiful fountain; I closed my eyes, placing my fingers of the lock, the cold metal stinging my fingers. I pulled open the lock and slowly walked into the backyard. I only walked in five feet, and the others swarmed in. I opened my eyes and under the tree, Ferb was building some sort of ray gun, next to him on an old cloth was a dark purple gem. Was that the thing that made him into a frog? I wanted to find out more, but not right now.

My eyes burned with tears, if that was it, I wanted to destroy it with the destruction patch that I earned at camp.

"I-Isabella?"

I heard the girls and Baljeet gasp, I tried to look away but I couldn't. Near me, about two feet were two frogs, one was Phineas and the other had to be Candace. Baljeet walked in front of me, shaking like a leaf "What happened to you? "He asked in amazement

Phineas smiled "Oh hey, there Baljeet… long story… I think Ferb can explain it…"

"O-okay…" Baljeet said smiling, he started to walk to Ferb, the other girls started to follow him, expect Lizzy she stayed by me. I heard camera clicking near me, I don't know where it was coming from, but I stared at Phineas, trying not to cry. Lizzy leaned near me ear and whispered "So, that's what you meant… who's the other frog?"

"That's his sister Candace…" I whispered back

"Will you be able to handle it? If not, I'll handle it… my friend…"

"I-I don't know…." I started to cry softly.

"Try to tell him… if you can…"

"Tell me what?" Phineas asked listening in to what Lizzy said

Lizzy glance over to me and smiled she quickly got in front of me and introduced her self "Lizzy Broson, nice to meet both of you…"

"Nice to meet you, Lizzy…" Phineas replied

Candace glanced over to Phineas "Will you be alright?"

"Yes, Candace… I have to tell her…"

I looked up and glanced over to Phineas, watching Candace hop away. I started to shake and cry and I bit my tongue as Lizzy walked behind me. Phineas sighed "Look Isabella… I'm sorry for whatever I did yesterday…."

I looked down and turned away, tears ran down my face, Phineas hopped a little closer "Isabella, look at me, please… I have something to tell you…"

I sighed and muttered as I cried "So do I, Phineas…" but I cant do it, I have that urge to run, I could practically do it, but Lizzy held on to my arm. But I have to tell him.

"Isabella… I-I don't know how to say it… but can you please look at me…"

I continued to cry, even when I looked at him, he looked disappointed at me or himself. My eyes burned from the tears "Isabella…. Please don't cry…"

I quickly collected my thoughts, muttering quickly "Phineas I-I-I ….." then I couldn't do it anymore, the pain was too much for me. I smack Lizzy's hand I could faintly hear the sound of metal when I hit it and ran. I ran away from it all, no turning back, no going back.

I after I ran out the gate, I was half way across the street, all most to home. When I heard Phineas yell out "Isabella!" even when he yelled, I still ran.

* * *

**A/N:**** Lizzy, a girl with camera like pupils, and sounds like she's made of metal. Can any one guess what Lizzy is? You'll find out in the next chapter "Findings" **


	14. Findings

**A/N: well it goes on, a next chapter. Thank to you, for reading. I hope you know the drill, I wish I**** owned the show**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Findings**

**July 29th****: Day 14 : Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.**

Doofenshmirtz paced back and forth in his lab in front of a large computer that was taller than him, the screen was blue and in bold back words read 'Downloading' it was ninety-three percent complete. Next to the computer in a clear dark tube, Lizzy Broson stood inside with her eyes closed and variety of colored wires protruding out of her back. Her Fireside Girls uniform laid still on her. Doofenshmirtz glanced over and tapped his finger impatiently on the tube.

"Lizzy, oh Lizzy, tell me what you've had seen…" Doofenshmirtz muttered to the robot Lizzy

"Downloading complete…." The Computer said aloud in a monotone

Doofenshmirtz smiled "Ah… yes. Now what do we have here…Lizzy for the past ten days you got…." Doofenshmirtz moved the grey mouse. The screen started to blink and read 'password required'. Doofenshmirtz slammed his hand down in frustration "Ah come on! I've already logged in a dozen times!

"Hey idiot, I do a mandatory log out after every download." The computer said with the screen flashing

Doofenshmirtz gasped "Who are you calling an idiot?"

The screen flashed "You."

Doofenshmirtz grunted and clinked the log in box "Fine… I'll log back in and later I'll fix that little tweak of yours…"

"Oh ha ha ha …" the computer laughed monotone

"Why are you laughing?" Doofenshmirtz grunted

The computer snickered "You look funny."

"Shut up!" Doofenshmirtz snapped. He couldn't believe that he was having an argument with a computer, he quickly typed in the password. The computer laughed wildly again "Dooflicious, really?"

"What? It's easy to remember." Doofenshmirtz exclaimed

Then the screen became white and the female voice replaced the monotone male voice, the female voice said "Welcome Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, to the spy-inator 2009-B 'The Lizzy Broson Model'. 2009-A 'The Emory and Jade Models' are ready to use, will you like to use them now?"

"No, not yet…" Doofenshmirtz replied

"'The Lizzy Broson Model' has been in use for ten days, six hours and forty- five minutes, would you like to see the footage?"

Doofenshmirtz smiled "Yes, I do…."

In the dark a small voice cried out as it pounded on metal "Let me go! I want to go to Roger!"

"No! Be quiet Lizzy!" Doofenshmirtz snapped

The screen became snowy and the footage showed on screen . Doofenshmirtz fast forward the footage to the important information, hoping that he would get the information that he needed. The footage from Lizzy's eyes zoomed on Perry's home. A evil smile crept on his face, and a evil chuckle as he watched .

"Stop!" Isabella yelled

Doofenshmirtz laughed evilly as Lizzy walked up the driveway into the backyard. Lizzy, a robot, designed to be human as possible was perhaps the best "Inator" he had ever built. Lizzy zoomed in to the tree where Ferb was sitting next to him, on a old rag sat the gem. That was what he need, with a little added bonus Lizzy zoomed in on the frogs. He jumped up "Yes! I was right for once! Take that Mother!" he exclaimed "Oh Perry, you cant hide them from me now!" he paused the footage on Phineas and Candace.

While Vanessa was watching the whole thing on her laptop from the camera that she placed with out him knowing. She quickly pulled out her cell phone calling someone "Skylar, meet me at Maple drive… yes, I guess it's time… yeah, I hope so too…" she hung up her phone, closed her laptop and rushed out her bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: well some of the guesses were correct and yet the thrown in the surprise of having the real Lizzy being trapped by Doofenshmirtz. Will she be saved? The next chapter is called "Assumptions and Goodbye" and this is a major jandace chapter and some other surprises about Ferb and Perry**


	15. Assumptions and Goodbyes

**A/N: ****Sorry for not updating in a while, I have no internet so I'm stuck updating at the local Hardee's at the moment, so here it is**

**Chapter 14: Assumptions and Goodbyes**

Perry pushed open Ferb's door fighting his way in, to find that he would have to climb a mountain of crumpled up blueprints. He pushed his way through the pile trying to reach Ferb hunched over at his desk, halfway through the pile fell on top of him, Perry quickly jumped out of the pile shaking off the paper that was stuck to him and slowly walked to him.

Perry caught a glimpse of Ferb for the first time in a few days, dark bags hung under his red eyes, he looked like he haven't slept in weeks, his hair was a fray, but his clothes were neat and clean. Ferb kept some sense of himself during this; Perry saw a pile of dirty clothes near the closet.

Perry walked slowly to the desk, sitting down near him "Ferb?" Perry wondered. Ferb didn't answer; he kept his eyes on the blueprint drawing up the latest plan. "Ferb…. You need to sleep, you looked like that you haven't done anything to yourself expect change your clothes and perhaps took a shower… I mean working day and night isn't good for ya…"

Ferb dropped his pencil and sighed, looking down at the platypus he replied "I'm not stopping till I fix this, not till they are normal."

"I know that, Ferb, I would do just that very same thing… but your health is important too…." Perry said softly

Ferb grunted and rubbed his brow staring angrily at the platypus "Well, Perry…. I don't know how much time they have left till it is permanent… and I don't think that they have very much time left. Can't you tell Perry they are acting more like frogs every day, their losing themselves more every second, I have to fix this! I have to make this right!" Ferb snapped

Then on the corner of the desk, sat Candace's cell phone, it haven't rang, or it haven't been touched since Candace called Jeremy on the first day this whole thing started, started to buzz and ring loudly. Ferb and Perry's heart stopped, as Ferb looked over on to the small screen which read 'Jeremy'. Ferb gasped and his grasped the small pink phone in his hand. He glances down to Perry and mutters "its Jeremy…."

"Oh no…" Perry muttered as he ran out of the bedroom, jumping over the large pile of paper, shortly after Ferb followed with the small pink cell phone in his hand

"Candace!" Perry yelled out as he ran out to the backyard

Phineas and Candace looked over watching the Platypus run toward them "What is it, Perry?" Candace replied

"This is important!" Perry yelled as he stopped in front of the pond

"What is?" Phineas asked

"Jeremy is on the phone…" Perry muttered out of breath

"Oh dear… that is important…."Phineas muttered, as he glances over to Candace, she just stared out in shock as Ferb ran out with the cell phone open in his hand " He's outside our house, Candace!" he yelled as he rushed toward her.

Ferb could hear Jeremy asking "Ferb, is that you?"

Candace broke out of her small trance and glanced over to Ferb. "Give it to me…" she whispered and a small smile grew on her face. Ferb placed the phone down next to her on a small rock.

"Hi Jeremy…" Candace giggled

"Candace, was that Ferb on the phone?" Jeremy asked

Candace giggled and stared helplessly at the three as she replied "Oh, yeah, those boys…always taking my phone for their little projects, you know…" she lied. She chuckled nervously as she watches Phineas hop away to a small project, he picked up the very small screwdriver and went to work.

"Yeah… I guess your right, Candace… hey, sorry that I haven't called in a while, the parents took us on vacation … I was going to ask to see if you and the boys would have wanted to go, but… with the frog flu and all… I heard from Suzy, that Phineas got it so bad that he actually looked like a frog… is he alright?"

Candace's heart stopped, how would Suzy know? Did she hide with the fireside girls? She didn't remember seeing her, but she knew now that she is in big trouble. She glanced over to Phineas and watched Ferb and Perry walked to the tree to work on another machine top try to make them human. She gasped softly "Yeah, he is… if you can say that"

"Well… Candace, I called because we never got to go on that date of ours. So… I was wondering if we can have it tonight at your house or the movies. So I can also help watch the boys…"

Candace was impressed _Help baby sit… that is so nice… _"Really?" she muttered happily. She entered a dream like state, and then realizes that it will never happen with her like this. She sighed sadly "Jeremy. But wouldn't be… awkward with everyone staring at us."

"Why? Your just Candace, no one's going to stare. Why would you think that?" Jeremy asked, his voice sounded concerned about her

"It's just because, you see… Jeremy, the frog flu changed us a lot… I mean, it's a big difference and I think everyone would think you're strange."

Jeremy chuckled a "Why would people think I'm strange, Candace?"

Candace sighs softly and looks to the gate "I guess … it's time…." she mutters to herself "Jeremy … you outside my house, right?"

"Uh… yeah, Candace…" Jeremy replied

"Will you please come to the gate, I-I need to talk to you…."

Jeremy's voice got very soft "Sure thing… what's going on?" he looked confused as he walked slowly to the gate.

"Oh…you'll see…"she replied. Candace watched as Jeremy opened the gate her heart pounding, Jeremy looked around and was about to step in till she yelled out "Stay right there, please…"

Jeremy looked around the backyard, but stared at the pond in amazement "Okay…, sure thing Candace…" he muttered as his eyes were caught by a frog using a screwdriver "Uh… Candace, is that frog using a screwdriver?"

"Yes, yes he is…" Candace replied softly

Jeremy's face brighten "Wow… that what's Phineas and Ferb were working on… a frog building something amazing…."

"But Jeremy, that's not a normal fr-"

Jeremy looked around one last time and asked her "Where are you?"

Candace sighed and glanced over to Jeremy "Do you… see the frog near the pond with the pink phone?"

Jeremy wanted to step in, but kept his eyes peered onto the pond, he nodded "Yeah…." then it came to him "Wait Candace…."

"It's me…" Candace admitted

Jeremy's eyes widen "C-Candace? W-what happened t-to y-you?" he stuttered as he was just about to rush into the backyard till Candace cried out "No, please!"

"But who's that!" Jeremy asked pointing to Phineas

"Phineas…" she answered

Jeremy sighed and fiddled with his hair "Oh, Candace… you know what I don't care if you or Phineas are frogs. I'll still go on a date with you… just please tell me what happened."

_He doesn't care? But still… its wrong _Candace thought. She sighed; holding back tears "It started that day… the day we were supposed to go on that date… Ferb found this sort of gem, that fell out of the tree and Phineas touched it… then I did…, we found out that Perry could talk now too…. But the whole frog flu was a lie; I didn't mean to lie to you, I'm so… sorry, Jeremy…."

"What happened to Perry, what he's a frog too?"

"No, he can talk…"

"Wow…" Jeremy sighed with amazement

"This is all my fault now… I lost my best friend, everyone thinks Stacy's crazy, and she's in the hospital now because of me. She hates me now…. You do to, I guess…"

Jeremy didn't understand what she was telling him, he sighed "I don't hate you, Candace; I have other things to tell you though…"

"But I'm glad you did come here, Jeremy, after Stacy ran away, I've come to realize that everyone will think you're crazy for giving flies to a talking frog or holding close to inside a movie theatre …." Tears burned Candace's eyes "What I'm trying to say Jeremy, and I know you don't care about me being a frog…. But I care! I care about you, I don't know if I'll ever be the same, I might be like this for the rest of my life so I'm telling you this. I like you! No, wait I love you! I loved you ever since we ran into each other in eighth grade, ever since then I had that secret obsession about you!"

Jeremy couldn't believe it, he had the same feelings for her, but never could really express it to her, but he wanted to hide it from everyone, he stood silently for a few seconds but muttered "really?" as he hung up his cell phone

"Yes! But please, Jeremy, don't make it harder that it is! But because there is that chance I will stay like this and that is what scares me the most about this… so that is why I decided to tell you that I don't what to see you ever again… forever…" She turns away to cry to her self, Jeremy stood in at shock, Phineas looked confused at both of them, them gave Jeremy a sadden look.

Jeremy rubbed his forehead "But Candace, I don't underst-"

"Jeremy, go!" Candace cried

"But Candace I-I-I"

Candace interrupted "Jeremy please… you're making it so hard on me. Just please go!"

Jeremy sighed and muttered the last few words she'll ever hear from him again "Fine, Candace… good bye…" he turned away with his head lowered, the sky grew a little darker like it was going to rain he glances back mouthing the words "I love you…" then left for home. Candace couldn't believe that she had done that, she kept her mouth open and cried "Jeremy… Jeremy, what did I just do? No…"

Perry stared at Candace and shook his head in disappointment. Phineas hopped over to Candace and hugged her tightly. Ferb stopped working and glanced over to them "And that is why I am not interested with girls yet…." Ferb muttered

Perry looked over to Ferb "Why?"

"Too much drama." Ferb replied

"But now that Isabella and Jeremy left, what are we going to do, they could have helped us…" Perry said

"It's their chose, we can't choose for them, Perry…" Ferb muttered as he went back to working

Perry sighed "I know…" then he looked up toward the gate and watched Doofenshmirtz walked into his next-door neighbor's yard, Mrs. Weaver, but he knew that she had two nephews Thaddeus and Thor. _Oh no… what is he doing here? _Perry thought as he tried to sneak away. Ferb looked up "Perry, where are you going?"

"Um, just going on a little stroll…" Perry replied as he ran off. Ferb looked confused and looked toward the gate, hearing Doofenshmirtz laugh evilly "Who is that?" He asked himself as he got up and headed next door.

Perry acting like a mindless platypus walked to the large metal gate door, the next door neighbor was on vacation for the month, so it was just fine to act like a pet wondering into a strangers yard and see what Doofenshmirtz was doing. Perry looked up at the gate the handle was on top of the door "Oh… that is going to be a problem…" he muttered as he leapt up to reach the handle, he tried and failed few times but on the last try his small hand touched the handle pushing it up letting him sneak into the back yard.

Doofenshmirtz stood laughing a bazooka shaped machine that held a large silver hand, the bold words on the side said 'The Invisible Hand Grabber-inator' "Ah… I wonder where Perry the Platypus is at."

Perry looked over to Doofenshmirtz and chirped loudly, Doofenshmirtz turned around and glanced down at the mindless platypus "Aw… it's just a mindless platypus minding its own mindless business…" Perry sighed and stood on his hind legs, Doofenshmirtz smiled "oh… it's a standing mindless pet platypus…." Perry sighed and silently placed his fedora on his head, Doofenshmirtz's eyes widen "Perry the Platypus!" he exclaimed loudly

Perry gasped and jumped over to the gate, seeing that no one looked over, he sighed and jumped down "You're that much of idiot, aren't you? How many times, do I have to pull this mindless platypus or disguising like an evil scientist before you tell it's me?" Perry whispered harshly

"Well I'm sorry Perry, I thought you weren't there!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed

Perry jumped up and punched him in the face "Not so loud!" He snapped "What are you doing here?"

Doofenshmirtz chuckled evilly "What a nice question Perry the Platypus… easy enough, I came for what I want back!" Doofenshmirtz laughed as he pulled out a little grey remote, he pushed the button and a small folded up metal piece flew out of his hand onto Perry, wrapping it on him pulling him to the ground

Perry moaned as he struggled to get up "Great… not these again…"

Doofenshmirtz chuckled as "he walked to him, glancing down at Perry "Ah, I guess you remember my Any Flat Surface Magnet Belt…."

"Just wait a few seconds Doofenshmirtz, till I'll get out!" Perry strained

"To do what, Perry? By the time you'll get out, I'll already have the gem and your little frog owners!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed

Ferb stuck his head out from Mrs. Weaver's house his eyes widen when he heard 'little frog owners'. He laid low against the wall, why would he what Phineas and Candace? Who was he? And was that Perry? He kind of knew what was going on and but he wasn't sure if that was Perry. Ferb gasped softly and ran off, as he was running, unknowing ran into Vanessa who was slipping her thick black shades from her long black coat, knocking Ferb to the ground "Oh! Are you alright, kid you like you are in a …" Vanessa glanced down at Ferb "I know you from somewhere you're uh… Frank!"

Ferb grunted as he got up from the ground wiping off the little dirt on him "Actually people call me Ferb…" Ferb replied "Remember, Vanessa?"

"Oh yeah, that's right. Sorry about that Ferb" Vanessa remembered

"It's fine, but any ways I go to go. Good day!" Ferb ran off blushing

"O-Okay …" a girl about Vanessa's height said from behind her. She was wearing a gold sash with her long black hair held back into a pony tail, and a long brown coat and thick black sunglasses covering her golden amber eyes. She felt very uncomfortable wearing the outfit "Vanessa, is this necessary to wear these now…"

Vanessa pulled out her brown sash from her coat and putting it on her head and replied "Yes, Skylar… I want him to think we live here…"

Skylar sighed "Okay…" and went along with the plan, following her to the backyard

"No you're not!" Perry yelled softly as he forced the belt to jump up onto the tree, he spun rapidly as he attach the belt to a loose branch and unwrapping him self from the belt. He fell toward Doofenshmirtz punching him in the face

"Oh… Perry the Platypus, you may have escaped this time… just wait for this!" Doofenshmirtz pushed the trigger of the Invisible Hand Grabber-inator, the machine rattled and the silver hand let out a static charge making it invisible and shot off letting only two red and blue wires hang to the ground, and Perry felt a tight grip wrap around him, then he lifted up into the air. "See, Perry the Platypus… Man shall always win over mindless creatures like you…"

Vanessa and Skylar rushed into Mrs. Weaver's backyard, and Skylar lowered the shades at the sight of the platypus "Whoa… Perry…."

Vanessa nudged Skylar's arm, and she shook her head "Let that Platypus, go!" Vanessa exclaimed as she disguised her voice

Skylar looked around and added "Yeah!"

Doofenshmirtz gasped and turned around facing the girls, he let go of the trigger, forcing Perry to slam in to the ground as he tried to hide it behind his back. "W-Who are you?"

"That is none of your concern…." Vanessa replied

"But we know what you're up too and we're to stop it!" Skylar added as she pulled out from her coat a neon green and orange plastic sling shot, ready to shoot.

Doofenshmirtz laughed at the sight of the sling shot. "A sling shot? Really? That is a useless weapon compare to the weapons of Today."

Skylar held up the sling shot to aim "you can be surprise, what a sling shot could do!" she exclaimed as she fired the small pellet. The small silver pellet flew with great speed as it hit Doofenshmirtz's nose

"Oh-Ow!" Doofenshmirtz yelled out as he dropped the Invisible Hand Grabber-inator, grabbing his nose

"Now how do you feel about it?" Skylar laughed as she lowered her sun glasses and glanced at Perry with her bright golden eyes "You better move… Perry…" she muttered

Vanessa shot a looked to Skylar "You know him?" she asked in her regular voice

Doofenshmirtz glanced over to Vanessa, still holding his nose said "Vanessa, is that you?"

Vanessa gasped at looked at Skylar who was searching for a pellet in her pockets to reload the sling shot, Perry scurried toward the girls "Skylar, hurry…" she muttered under breath

"I'm getting to it V." Skylar muttered as she was aiming the sling shot for the tiny red self destruct button

"Vanessa, what are you doing? "Doofenshmirtz exclaimed still holding as he picked up the Invisible Hand Grabber-inator

Skylar quickly aimed and fired the pellet at the small red button on the side of the Invisible Hand Grabber-inator. Doofenshmirtz's machine started to rattle and smoke in his hand, as Doofenshmirtz exclaimed loudly "Why do I always put a self destruct button on my inator every time!" then the machine exploded in his hand. Perry, Skylar and Vanessa rushed out of the smoke covered the backyard. When the smoke cleared, Doofenshmirtz sitting on the ground with burn circle around him, burns covered his face, his lab coat torn to shreds, he moaned loudly as he fell backwards on his back.

Perry, Vanessa and Skylar stood in front of Skylar's silver Ford Taurus. Skylar sighed as she took off the gold sash and coat revealing a white short skirt and a navy and white low cut shirt and white flats, Vanessa does the same revealing the outfit that she always does. Then both Skylar and Vanessa take off the sunglasses throwing them in the car. Skylar takes down her long black hair glistering in the sun. Skylar glancing down at Perry as he takes of his fedora "Thanks… Skylar." Perry mutters

"No problem Perry…" Skylar replies in a whispered. She headed to the driver's side door "come on Vanessa… we stopped him for now."

"Wait! How do you know?" Perry asks

Vanessa opens the passenger door "Perry, I can not answer that, because you should know… but just let you know I'm on your side now…" she climbed in to the car and waiting for Skylar to drive off.

**A/N:**** Sorry about not updating in a while I had a bad time at prom and got depressed so there it is, i should updating in a few weeks because i haven't started the next chapter and the chapter is a mix of Jeremy and Candace's POV and it's called "Reflections From Under The Water"**


	16. Reflections From Under the Water

**A/N;**** well to answer anybodies question about who is Skylar, she is one of Vanessa' s childhood friends before Lacy, she'll come more into play later on in the story and how she is connected by this. One more thing this chapter has how did Jeremy and Candace met in middle school, if they did happened to have a episode showing that, I guess I missed it and I like to know the title of the episode so I may watch it and change the chapter**

**Chapter 15; Reflections from Under the Water**

**Jeremy**

I can't believe she's gone… just like that, out of my life…. Forever. You know I never had the chance to tell her how I felt about her; I wanted to ask her out. That was one of the many reasons why we went on these dates…. Because I love her…..

I walked silently home… alone, the once clear sunny sky was now full of dark menacing clouds. It was about to rain soon, I didn't care at that moment, maybe the rain would help …with the pain. Thunder started to roar and the lighting started to crackle and flash brightly over me…. Then it started to rain. The sudden out pour of rain doused me in a few seconds. The cold rain trickled down my face, slowly hypnotizing me in to a wondrous daze. Making me calm… making me… think, I could swear I could hear Candace call out my name and telling me to stop.

I stopped, taking in the cold misty air, and slowly turning around, but nothing was there. Only the mist from the rain and… puddles. I turned my back from it all and continued my way home. Watching my reflection in the puddles, watching old memories appear before me as if they were reflections from under the water, like my own small film. I watched with a smile as I remembered the day I first met Candace Flynn….

It was middle school… when I first met her. I'd seen around the hallways without her or myself noticing each other, I was popular and she was semi-popular, that means she could go to some of the parties but she would mostly be ignored, so far then I haven't seen her at one party. There was one party at of the end of the week that I was planning to go with, but I didn't know who to take, it was one of those" if you don't have a date, don't even think about going then" parties.

It was beginning of eighth grade, the party was in a few days and I still couldn't find a date…I was heading to English trying to think of some was to wean myself out of a date… then here comes Candace, having the same style as she did now walking with a overload of books, Stacy was at her side. I knew Stacy from fifth grade, so she was Candace's connection to everything.

Then with out either one knowing about each other, we ram into each other, falling to the floor and sending Candace's books in the air. She got up quickly, glaring at me and growled as she tried to pick up her books

"Hey, why don't watch where you're going next time, bud!" she sneered

"I-I'm sorry…" I manage to get out as I helped her pick up her books; she snatched the two textbooks from my hands and replied "No apologizes, mister!"

"Uh…Candace…" I heard Stacy whisper as she pointed at me

Candace gasped as she rushed to grab a piece of paper that was in my hands, her face got really red… and she let out a cute nervous laugh "Uh…Hi, Jeremy…"

"So… you know my name….and I don't know your name…" I stated

She giggled "Well of course… everyone knows your name. You're the most popular kid in school… Candace Flynn… by the way…" she held out her hand as she tried to keep a hold of the books. I shook her hand and helped her up.

"Nice meeting you Candace…" I smiled

"The same…" Candace replied back "Bye…"

I shrugged "See ya…" I walked away, thinking about the party and I stopped "Hey Candace…"

She turned around her face brightened "Would you like to go to a party with me, in a few days…"

She nodded and grinned "Sure…" I can tell she was trying not to blush

"Alright see ya then…" I finished as we headed our separate ways, at the party we had a great time, and that's when I knew that I liked her.

The rain had slowed down and the thunder and lighting had stopped. I finally made it home; the front yard looked like a mud covered lake as I walked through it. The white door was covered with small specks of dirt…. I closed my eyes holding on to the door knob as I walked in my house, walking slowly to my room, ignoring everyone. Suzy ran up to me, with the biggest smile, she studied me and ran to mom in the kitchen

"Mommy! Jeremy's all wet!" She told Mom. Mom walked out of the kitchen with a dish towel in her hand drying her hands, she gave me a concerned look

"Jeremy…" she said in a low voice "Why are you all wet?"

I sighed as I took off my wet shoes "I really don't want to talk about it….."

"Well then, change out of those clothes… lunch will be ready in a few minutes…. Are you hungry?"

"Um…. No, Mom…. Thanks…." I muttered as I walked into my room.

"Alright, Jeremy…. I'll save some if you want any later…." Mom stated before she walked back into the kitchen

I fell on to my bed, thinking and waiting for an idea, just one idea on how to tell Candace how I felt about her.

Minutes….

Turned to hours

Hours ….

Turned in to days

Days …

Turned into a week

One week, I stayed locked up in my room, taking bites of food every now and then, but mostly I stay in there. I felt alone … and I felt empty with out her….

**Candace**

It is now August fifth, one week since I said good bye to him, to Jeremy, Jeremy Johnson and I still can't stop thinking about him. His smile, his laugh, and his friendship with me. Even under the water, I still see him.

I still see him with me, no one else, with just me in his arms. Phineas says I need to let go and move on. How can I, if I love him so? But I'm not the one who has the same reoccurring nightmare every night. Phineas likes Isabella and Isabella likes him, yet he's telling me to let go.

And Ferb? He's too busy with poking us with needles and placing us in machines, that he doesn't know anymore. He knows the methods he uses don't work, and every day we act more and more like frogs. He cant admit that we don't have much time left….

But every time I go under water, I see more and more of my past… and my future. Past of all my memories , that I had stored up within the years… and my unclear future, I can see both Phineas and I still as frogs, but yet I can see Jeremy and I being happy, being… normal. The rain hasn't stopped and neither shall we. I'm full like the rain and Jeremy is my ground. Jeremy after all is my hero.

Jeremy is my strength and without him or my brothers I am nothing…. But a useless frog.

**A/n: ****The next chapter is coming up and it's called "Sibling Fights"**


	17. Sibling Fights

**A/n: ****okay sorry for the wait, I'm stuck at the library so... here it is, I'll try to update faster, because school is over and next week i'm stick at the state university figures going back to school for some early college classes**

**Chapter 16: Sibling Fights**

**August 8****th****: Day 23: Flynn-Fletcher House: 11:30A.M**

"Okay… I am forever sure that this will work…" Ferb yawned as he walked to the pond carrying two needles filled with a violet colored liquid.

Both Phineas and Candace sighed disappointedly "You said that a thousand times before, Ferb. It all has the same effect." Candace muttered

Ferb sat down near the water's edge "What is the big problem with the both of you?"

"You!" Phineas snapped "We are tired of getting poked with needles and thrown into machines that don't even work! Can't you see? They're hurting us!"

Ferb scoffed "Oh… know you know how I feel…."

"What does that mean!" Phineas snapped

Ferb rolled his eyes "Oh you know… wait you don't. I've been injured from you every time we built something. I've been shaken up when we were fixing Meap's ship when… of course when Isabella's around and sent flying into the haunted house because, you didn't even look to see that I was on the jack- in- the- box! That happened a few days before all of this!"

Phineas grunted his blue -green eyes full of anger "Remember this Ferb, I almost died that night!"

"Yeah if it wasn't for Isabella…." Ferb sneered

"That was a month ago Ferb…. Forget what happened then, what about us now!"

"Then why didn't you tell her that you liked her in the first place, Phineas!"

Perry sighed as he walked in the backyard, he had been listening to the whole fight, it was the first fight that they had in a long time. He was annoyed with them fighting, thinking that it was pointless to fight. Candace jumps into the water after glancing at Perry. Perry sighed as he cut in to the argument "Okay, I don't what to get into your fight but…Grow up! Come on, boys … you're fighting like little kids!"

"We are little kids!" Ferb snapped

Perry grunted "No, you're not…. Not in this situation, all of you should be acting like adults right now! Ferb, you should be more than adult than the rest! You're living alone; you're buying food with Mrs. Shapiro-Garcia and you have a full time job!"

"Whose side are you on any way, Perry?" Phineas asked

Perry shook his head "Neither." he replied

"Perry, you had to on one. You seem more on Ferb's than mine…" Phineas muttered

"Phineas! I am with neither of you. Both of you would think that in this point of time that you wouldn't be fighting. Your parents are coming home in ten days and that's all you can do is fight! Instead of fighting, both of you should be figuring out away to fix this!"

"And I have!" Ferb defended

Phineas sighed and shook his head "Ferb…. Both Candace and I agreed that is nothing you can to do to help us!

"Oh no your not, Phineas! I am not getting in trouble for your stupidity!" Ferb yelled

"Stupidity? Try curiosity. But can't you tell Ferb? Every single day Candace and I are acting more and more like frogs!"

"No…!"

_Ribbit!_ Phineas croaked "You see?" _Ribbit! _Phineas' face expanded as he croaked

"No! This cant be happening!" Ferb yelled out

"It is Ferb," Perry sighed "You're not going to be in trouble…. I'll say I did it, after all it was my fault…."

"No! I won't let you! I don't want you guys to be tested by scientists. That would make all of you scientific phenomenon." Ferb muttered

"We can go some where we're safe, some where we can live our lives as frogs…." Phineas explained

"You do… here." Ferb muttered softly

Phineas shook his head "No… I mean the wild…."

Perry sighed as he turned away "See… in these times of troubles, fights can turn in moments of ultimate sacrifice …" he muttered to himself. Till his arm started to buzz real loudly. Perry scratched his arm and looked at his watched; Ferb glanced back at Perry who was trying to sneak away. "I g-got t-to go." Perry muttered quickly as he ran off. Then Ferb had put the pieces of the puzzle together,

"I am not letting you go, Phineas!"

"Come on, Ferb! You have too; just give up with these tests already!"

"No, we still have time!"

"No we don't! You know it and so do I"

Ferb couldn't believe that Phineas wanted to give up, he sighed "Phineas… I'm so sorry… but I feel like it was my fault…" Ferb gently picks up Phineas placing him on top of his head. Phineas smiled as he looked down

"It's alright, it wasn't your fault."

"I-I just want all of this to end…." Ferb sighed

"So do I Ferb, So do I …" Phineas sighed

Ferb smiled and sighed "I know the prefect place for the both of you… there is a creek near the Old- Abandon -Old Abandon Amusement Park… it's prefect."

Phineas nodded "that is fine."

Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz was laughing loudly as he watched the screen; the robotic Lizzy Broson recorded everything they had done, near the garage. "So… you're going to move them… prefect." Doofenshmirtz slowly spins around in his chair facing a large black octagon shaped machine with long black tubes protruding out of the top in to the ceiling, because when he pushes one button the roof would open up to a large ran gun. Doofenshmirtz laughed loudly as he placed the last small important piece the gem holder from the original Frog-inator "Now my improved Super Frog-inator is complete and in a few days the Tri-State Area would be mine!"

Perry sat in the house alone, sitting on the living room couch pulled out his communicator, and Major Monogram appeared on the screen

"Sorry to disturb you, Agent P… but I may know some one who that might help you…" Major Monogram stated

Perry's eyes widen with joy "You do?"

"Yes, I do… but I'm going to send some one to tell them, with out revealing your cover. She's a great help Agent P. Truly is, but I can't tell you till he arrives at your house."

"And that is Sir?" Perry asked

"With in the hour." Monogram replied

Perry nodded "Thank you Sir…"

"Monogram out…" Perry's communicator screen flashes off and Perry quickly covers it with his fur, he smiled _Wow… some one that might help us_. Perry rushed to the back yard, till Ferb stopped him in the middle of the back yard Phineas was on the ground next to him.

Ferb seemed to him calmer and consent "Perry, we're going to move him…"

"What? Where?" Perry asked in shock

Ferb chuckled "Don't worry they'll be safe there's a creek near the Abandon Amusement… they'll be leaving in a day or two…'

"Oh…" Perry replied "Ferb, I need to talk to you over lunch…"

"Okay…" Ferb muttered as he followed Perry back into the house

"A great sacrifice there Ferb…"Perry stated as he jumped on to the dining room chair

"It doesn't feel like it Perry…"Ferb muttered as he opened the refrigerator door just to stare at empty shelves

'And whys that?"

Ferb grabbed the small leftover sandwich from the night before, he sighed "It feels like I gave up on them… for the second time in my life… I was weak…" Ferb handed Perry's full dish bowl and sat across from him, taking small bites out of the sandwich.

"You are not giving up on them and you are not weak" Perry insisted "Come on, Ferb! You're doing what's best for them… don't mind me asking what made you weak the first time?"

Ferb sat silently taking in a few deep breaths and a few bites of food "I saw one of the most beautiful things on this planet…."

"What was that?"

"A girl…" Ferb replied

"A girl?"

Ferb smiled softly 'Yes… a girl, she's older than me , but… she's so beautiful with that long brown hair and the gothic outfit that I didn't know what to do…and I grabbed the wrong blueprints…'

Perry knew who he was talking about… he was the one who was helping when they were in the mall. This was a big problem… Ferb had a crush on Vanessa Doofenshmirtz "Oh no…" Perry muttered under his breath.

"Huh?" Ferb wondered

Perry shook his head "Nothing" he replied as he was thinking about the problem.

"I saw her… a week ago, outside of our house… I don't know why she was there… but she wasn't alone, she had a friend with her too… Skylar, I ran into them, but they went next door. Do you happen to know why?"

_Great…_ Perry thought _Does he happen to know that I'm a secret Agent? _"Um…. No, no I don't." Perry lied

"Well…" Ferb said suspiciously "That's okay, Perry…" Ferb decided to change the subject "You know… Vanessa … I believe that's her name …. I would love to get to know her some more and her friend Skylar…" he said with a smile

_Yeah … if you would like to know that her father is the one who caused all of this…. Sure, go right a head, Ferb. Let's see what happens… gosh, a ten year old dating a sixteen year old, oh what a nice mix _Perry thought as he ate, he swallowed quickly "Ferb, aren't you a little young going after sixteen year olds?" _Dang! blew it!_

Ferb smiled suspiciously "Yes, yes I am. How do you kno-" Ferb quickly interrupted with the doorbell ringing loudly. Ferb quickly looks to the front door "Now who's at the door?" he got up to walk to the door and realizes about Perry "Perry quick! Act like a mindless platypus!"

"On it!" Perry muttered as he jumped off the chair, chirping loudly. He smiled, semi-human or not , you can not stop an animal from being an animal. Ferb smiled "Good…" he took a deep breath and opened the door. Standing at the door was a tall man wearing a long brown trench coat and the fedora covered his face, a white mustache glowed in the shadow of the fedora.

The man cleared his throat "Um… is this the Flynn-Fletcher residence?"

Ferb gave the man a confused look "Yes, yes it is…"

**A/N: ****the next chapter is called "The Unknown Visitor"**


	18. The Unknown Visitor

**A/N: **** okay well i was out of school for a week now now... I'm back in school yay!**

**Chapter 17: The Unknown Visitor**

The man sighed with relief "Okay… that's good….' the man sighed as he started to walk in, till Ferb blocked his way into the house, attaching his arms on to the walls.

"Do I … know you?" Ferb asks

The man shook his head "No… I guess you don't… but I know some one that knows you… everything about … the "the man leans in to whisper "your step-brother and sister…" Perry looked up as the man sat up, the man looked down upon Perry and smiled, Perry's eyes widen and he gasped beneath his breath _Major Monogram?_

Ferb's eyes widen "H-How do you know?" he said in a low whisper

The man chuckled "Well… if you let me in… I'll tell you…" Monogram glanced down at Perry and winked, Ferb sighed as he removed his hands from the door way.

"Please…come in…" he muttered

Monogram nodded as he walked in, Ferb looked up "Do you want me to take your hat?"

"No… I'm not staying for long…." Monogram muttered as Ferb led him to the dining room table. Ferb quickly cleared off the table, rushing the dishes into the sink. Ferb pulled out a chair for him and watched as Monogram sat down, he sighed softly as he walked to the other side.

"Sir… how do you exactly know about this?" Ferb asked as he sat down, staring at the man

Monogram chuckled "Oh I work for a secret organization called the O.W.C.A…."

"The O.W.C.A?" Ferb asked

"I really can't tell you that it's…. classified information…"

"Oh…" Ferb murmured

Monogram cleared his throat, as Perry chirped while he jumped onto Monogram's lab. Ferb stood up as he looked at Perry "Perry!" he exclaimed

Monogram chuckled as he petted Perry, "Oh… it's fine… he's doing no harm… As I was going to say, one of my agents… who you don't know him, but I will call him Agent P, knows the situation and I will like to offer some help…" Monogram looked at the boy "You should get a pen and some paper."

Ferb nodded as he jumped up from his chair, running into the living room and ran back with a notebook and a black pen. He opened the notebook to a blank page and held the pen "Go on…"

"Alright… I don't how much time your brother and sister have left, so you have to do this quickly… my intern Carl and I have been working day and night to determine the time left, so far no success …. But I want you to go the Micah; M-I-C-A-H; potion, magic gems and myth shop and look for Elizabeth Micah, she'll know what to do…"

Ferb looked up as he wrote down the information "But I was planning on moving them in a few days so tha-"

"No!" Monogram interrupted "Do not move them! There is a man who originally had that gem and he wants it back and your siblings. So keep them with in reach, treat them like a carton of eggs, because he'll do anything to get them back…. Because one girl got kidnapped and what we know has a robotic copy of her just to keep you in eyes reach."

"But I'm sir that they'll be safe where I'm taking them to…" Ferb explained

"No don't trust anybody… I'll have Agent P look into it…" Monogram glanced down at Perry, Perry nodded "And if his cover is ever blown, Ferb I want you to get that girl back…"

"But who is this man?" Ferb asks as he leaned over the table

Monogram shook his head "I can't tell you that…"

Perry looked up "But sir…. He can't do this, Monogram… if he finds out I'll be relocated…" Perry whispered

"Trust me Agent P… you cant hold this secret for long… so I'll make sure that you wont be relocated…" Monogram whispered back

Ferb stared confusedly at the two "Excuse me?"

"Nothing. But trust me Ferb Fletcher … Agent P is a nice guy and he doesn't bite…" Monogram placed Perry in his hands and stood up from the chair "I told you what I can tell…. Please do it soon before it's too late… Goodbye…" Monogram glanced down at Perry "Do you mind if I take you Platypus out?"

Ferb stood up from his chair "No… go right ahead…" Ferb smiled _okay time to see if I'm right…_ his eyes followed Monogram as he walked out carrying Perry, then slowly followed behind.

Monogram sighed "That was close Agent P…"

Perry looked back "Sir… I think he already knows…" Perry whispered back

"Why do you think that?"

"The kids smart sir… I live with him… I think he saw him when I fought Doofenshmirtz a week ago…" Perry explained

"But as I said before, the way you can know talk, you wont be able to hold this secret anymore, I might happen…. Just don't worry…" Monogram muttered as he opened the front door.

**A/N: ****Will Perry's secret be blown? Find out in the next chapter " The Discovery"**


	19. The Discovery

**A/N:**** Alright I know some of you don't want to hear this but there are fourteen more chapters till the end of the story, I'll let you know more about a little surprise later on, **

**Chapter 18: The Discovery**

"Good luck Agent P…' Monogram stated as he took the trench coat and fedora, and climbing into the Ice cream truck as Carl was still handing out ice cream. Monogram sighed "Come on, Carl…"

Carl quickly handed out the last of the ice cream and sat down in the driver's seat. "Step on it, Carl…" Monogram ordered.

Carl let out a nervous chuckle "Right away sir…" he pushed on the pedal speeding quickly down the drive, Perry watched as they faded in the distance. He had a feeling some one was watching him, till he looked across the street seeing Isabella staring at him with an orange-sickle in her hand. "Oh…" Perry muttered as he quickly turned back, quickly walking to the garbage cans that were hidden from view, Ferb looked over as he walked slowly behind him, hidden from Perry's view. Perry looked around silently slipping the lid off of the garbage can, and placing his fedora on his head ready to jump into the lair. Till Ferb slipped out of hiding.

"So… where do you think your going 'Agent P'?" Ferb asked as Perry turned around to face his owner, out casting him in his shadow.

Perry sighed as he slipped off his fedora, holding it in his hand "Ferb… I guess you now know..,."

Ferb nodded "Yes… it took a few clues and guesses…. and a few weeks, but yes, I know….. I want to know this Perry, did you lie to us when you said you didn't know that man that caused this."

Perry sat on the ground, lowering his head "Yes…" he muttered in a low voice "I did… you know it's been eating me alive…. I'm so sorry, Ferb, I just didn't want to get relocated. I knew you were going to find out one of these days…"

Ferb smiled and patted his head "You know Perry this answers many questions…. But don't stress over it, you did what you had to do."

Perry sighed "I guess so…"

"Because we have to do what that man said, I have to go with you now… tell me… who is this man?" Ferb wondered

Perry stood up "You mean Major Monogram told you that, that is my boss… but the man goes by Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz and he had been my nemesis and been trying to take over the Tri-state for a while now…"

"Hmm…" Ferb thought "That name sounds familiar… is that the "DEI" building downtown?"

Perry nodded "Yes…"

Ferb muttered "Wow…" and smiled at Ferb "Well, let's going shall we?"

Perry smiled as he placed his fedora back on his head, and then asked "What about Phineas and Candace?"

"They'll be fine, I'm sure of it…" Ferb replied

"Okay then … let's go…" Perry jumped into the trash can first, following Ferb as he grabbed the lid dropping on top of the can. Ferb let out a disgusted yell as he slid down the winding slide "How many are these entrances!"

"Many! You found one remember? The tree!" Perry replied

"Oh yeah! I told Phineas that I didn't build all of that stuff, so all of that is yours?"

"Yes!" Perry replied as he landed in his chair, Ferb quickly followed landing on top of him "Ow! Hey, Ferb this chair is only designed for one…' Ferb quickly got off of Perry, and bit his lip. Perry fixed his fedora and walked to his hovercraft

Ferb smiled "Hey … I remember this…"

Perry chuckled "Well you should, Ferb. After all you and Phineas tried to save Candace and the Betty's when their tour bus fell of the cliff…"

"So we didn't even save them, it was you?" Ferb asked as he climbed into the driver's side

"Yes." Perry looked at Ferb and shook his head "Nu-uh… I'm the agent I get to driver and you're just a probe." Ferb sighed as he scooted over to the next seat, as Perry climbed into the driver's seat.

Most of the ride was quiet, as they flew over the city, the wind blew fiercely in Ferb's hair as the Doofenshmirtz building was in sight, Ferb looked over to Perry "So… this Doofenshmirtz guy caused all of this, the gem, Phineas and Candace, everything?'

"Yes, pretty much Ferb… I tried to prevent this from happening but the gem just slipped out of my hand…." Perry explained as they drove over the deck of the building "But doesn't worry about that know…. We have to destroy the robot and anything else that time permits, we rescue the girl but I'm sorry to say we to erase her memory…" Perry climbed out of the hovercraft, Ferb nodded and was about to climb out till Perry said "Ferb stay here…. I'll tell you when you can come in."

Perry turned away from Ferb and ran into the building, Ferb watched as Perry disappeared into the building he didn't want to listen to him, he wanted to face Doofenshmirtz and end this once and for all.

"Doofenshmirtz!" Perry yelled in the dark room, an eerie green glow came from what appears to be the back of the room in a corner. Perry felt a touch of fear as he crept closer to the glow, he saw in a giant tank of glowing green liquid was Lizzy Broson, emerged in the liquid with tubes giving her oxygen keeping her alive.

"Where in heck did he get all of this stuff?" he asked himself "Come on out Doofenshmirtz! You coward!"

Perry took a few small steps; his heart raced rapidly and daps of sweat burned in his eyes. This was the most he had ever been afraid of Doofenshmirtz. Perry took one more step, then a large spot light encircled him blinding him, he quickly spun around only could hear Doofenshmirtz laughing evilly "Welcome Perry the Platypus…"

Perry slowly spun around trying to pin point where the voice came from "Come on out Doofenshmirtz.

You're acting like always what you are … a coward!"

"Me? A coward?" Doofenshmirtz chuckled "Well, well, Perry the Platypus… I've might have been a coward once, but my skin has hardened now… you see Perry, I know something that neither you nor your little owner boy with the green hair doesn't know… I know exactly how much time your little frogs have left till they're permanent in that form"

Perry growled and snapped "Get out here!"

"No…" Doofenshmirtz answered simply

"I swear Doofenshmirtz that …"

"You swear what Perry?"

"I will kill you…"

Doofenshmirtz slowly walked in to the spotlight "You'll kill me? That's a little extreme, even for you Perry the Platypus…."

"Perry!" Ferb yelled out as he ran into the dark.

Perry's eyes widen as he turned around "Get out of here Ferb!'

Doofenshmirtz chuckled "Oh… who do we have here?" another spotlight turned on stopping Ferb in his tracks. Ferb looked around terrified, breathing quickly as he heart rushed. Doofenshmirtz smiled as he looked down upon Perry "Why isn't one of your owners, Gerb."

"It's Ferb." Ferb corrected

Doofenshmirtz rolled his eyes "What ever…" he glanced down at Perry " I guess he found out that you was a secret agent … hmm… good… very good." he pulled out a remote pushing one of the dozen buttons, a giant cage rose from the floor, trapping him in side "Perry !" Ferb yelled out as the spotlight turned off.

'Ferb!" Perry yelled out

Doofenshmirtz chuckled "Don't worry, Perry he's safe… for now."

Perry growled "Let him go!"

Doofenshmirtz shrugged "Why? In a few days, he's going to join his siblings as a frog… with my new -" he was interrupted as Perry jumped up punching him in the nose and running off into the dark. Doofenshmirtz held his nose as he exclaimed "Why the nose? It's always the nose!" then following Perry into the dark

_Got to find the switch! Got to find that switch! _Perry thought as he ran into a variety of things, knocking them onto the floor making a lot of noise.

"Perry the Platypus come out, come out where ever you are…."Perry could hear Doofenshmirtz a few feet behind him. But the loud echoing noises of Doofenshmirtz running and tripping on to the fallen objects gave him some time. Perry kept running till he ran into a warm wall stopping him and knocking him to the floor.

"Good…" Perry mumbled as he got up feeling against the wall, walking slowly. The wall was warm as he crept slowly.

"Perry… time is running very thin…." Doofenshmirtz mumbled as Perry slowly looked back. His hand meet the warm green glow, Perry turns slowly; his heart pounding and sweat beaded into his eyes, he muttered a silent prayer hoping that Doofenshmirtz want behind him. Perry sighed and turned back around to come to face with Lizzy Broson, Perry gasped aloud at the sight. Lizzy Broson was wearing her Fireside Girl Uniform and floated peacefully as if she was standing straight complete submerged in the green liquid. Her eyes were closed and gave a small twitch. Perry leaned over and touches the tank softly

"I've … seen her before…."

"Perry!"

He ran down the side, a few feet from Lizzy. "Ferb…" he muttered. Ferb was also suspended in the liquid, thrashing around, struggling to get out. Most of the liquid was clouded by air bubbles. Ferb's eyes grew wide and he pointed out yelling in a watery tone "Perry!"

"What a beautiful thing, isn't Perry?" Doofenshmirtz asked calmly, the clank of the metal as he walked into the eerie glow with buckets covering him.

Perry quickly turned around his eyes burned in hatred. He growled "What? Holding children against their will…"

Doofenshmirtz shook his head as he took off the bucket from his head. "No… the eerie glow… I like it…"

"So why are you doing this?" Perry snapped

"To tell you the truth…" Doofenshmirtz chuckled "I'd decided to use my visiting niece Lizzy as a spy… but she is … a little redundant. She acts just like her mother, my long lost younger sister. So… that's why she's like that and for Gerb, Ferb, Nerb… whatever his name is in there is so I can get those frogs!"

"That's it! You're dead!" Perry yelled as he charged toward Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz yelled out as Perry landed on top of him "Perry! No!"

Perry growled as he placed one of the buckets back on his head and finding one of the Any Flat Surface Magnet Belt. Wrapping it around Doofenshmirtz's waist as he struggle to get up. But while this was happening Ferb finally succumbed to the green liquid and feel into a deep sleep.

"Curse you Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz mumbled as he struggle to get up.

Perry sighed and wiped his hands, he turned his head rushing to the tank.

"Where are the controls?" Perry asked himself as he looked around. A large pile of boxes reaching toward the ceiling hid something behind it. Perry looked through the small cracks seeing a red button; he rushed back the charging forward toward the boxes.

"Perry, what was that?" Doofenshmirtz asked muffled from the bucket. But Perry ignored him as he climbed quickly over the fallen boxes. He pushed the red button and pulled the lever next to it, the water started to bubble as if it was boiling and the glass fell gently to the floor as if it was floating. The liquid spilt out of the tank taking Ferb and Lizzy with it. They stop in the middle of the floor a few feet from Doofenshmirtz. "It's cold!" He yelps as the liquid touches him. Ferb rolled over the mask still on his face and his hand gently touches Lizzy's..

Perry looked over seeing that Ferb wasn't moving "Ferb…" he mumbled as he ran to him, taking off the masks from both of them, Perry stared at Ferb and started to touch his face "Come on, Ferb… Get up! Get up! Get up!"

Ferb started coughing and spitting up some of the liquid, he rolled on to his back, moaning softly "That was…" Ferb coughed "… a little scary…."

Perry sighed and smiled, helping him sit up "Come on Ferb, grab Lizzy. We need to get out of here…"

"Not so fast Perry the Platypus … and Germ… you forgot one thing… I still have the Lizzy Broson Model that can still get you." Doofenshmirtz echoed loudly through the bucket "Oh… the headache!" he moaned "Come on out… ow… Lizzy! Oh!"

Ferb gasped as he slowly got up from the floor, his eye widen as the liquid dripped from his hair as two bright red eyes stared out at him. "Perry…"

Perry stared at the eyes and moaned "Great…."

"Try to stop me now!"

**A/n: ****Will Robotic Lizzy be stopped? Find out in the next chapter "Escape and Erase"**


	20. Escape and Erase

**A/n:**** I had one reader get confused, I added a small bit to Doofenshmirtz' family, what I added is that he has a younger sister, that went missing after she ran away, she ended up getting married and having one daughter Eliza, know as Lizzy**

**Chapter 19: Escape and Erase**

Robotic Lizzy Broson stepped slowly into the light her red eyes still glowing fiercely. Perry glanced back at Ferb "Take her out now! I'll find a way to get out of this one! Go!" Perry charged toward Robotic Lizzy and in one swift movement, she pushed him away, sending him flying into the hard cement wall. Perry moaned loudly as he got up in a great amount of pain from the floor, but Lizzy kept pushing him back down.

"Self… destruct… button…" Lizzy moaned as Ferb picked her up. She was very light and thin like she hasn't been eating for a while. Her skin let out a soft glow like angel was there.

Ferb glanced down toward Lizzy "What?" he asked, he quickly realized what she said, he turned around to face to Perry "Perry, what about the self destruct button?"

Perry moaned as he dodged a hit from the Robotic Lizzy "Whoa!" he yelled as her arm shattered the tile on the floor next a few inches from his tail. He glanced over to Ferb "Getting to it, Ferb! I just need to find it…" Perry climbed up the robot's arm; he quickly spots a small red button on the back of the neck "Found it! Now get her out of here!"

The Robotic Lizzy started to flare her arm around, as Perry held on to for dear life. "Get off, you stupid animal!" the robot sneered

Ferb stood halfway through the dark, staring at his pet fight, he glances down to the girl in his arms, he moves some of the soaked brown hair from her face muttering "Wake up…"

Perry looked back, seeing Ferb standing at the dark "Ferb, don't just stand there, get her out of here!"

Ferb sighed "Alright!" he turned around quickly rushing out of Doofenshmirtz's lair. As he was rushing out, Lizzy moaned "Dangerous…"

"Dangerous?" Ferb asked as he sat her down in the hovercraft "What's dangerous?"

Lizzy opened her eyes slowly and got a good look at Ferb, she smiled softly, and her blue eyes were seemed to sparkle. But the smile quickly fades as she muttered "My Uncle…." she quickly fell back fainting in the seat.

"Your uncle…"Ferb wondered as he heard a large crash from inside. "Wait! That's your uncle! That's your uncle! Perry!" Ferb yelled as he ran back inside.

Perry yelled out in pain as Robotic Lizzy slammed him against the wall, her hands wrapped tightly around his neck. He stared into the robots eyes as he struggled to breathe, Perry could hear Doofenshmirtz chuckle as he said "Oh… Lizzy, my dear. Put him down and help me get out of here…" Perry closed his eyes acting like he was unconscious.

Lizzy smiled as she stared at Perry "Yes, Uncle Heinz …" the robot replied cheerfully as she slammed him down, Perry moaned loudly as he hit the floor.

"Perry!" Ferb yelled out as he ran in, he stopped to see Perry struggling to get up while he has the robot's back. Ferb grunted loudly and charged toward the robot, jumping over buckets. He slammed in the robot with great force, a searing pain came right above his left eye, and his face felt warm. Ferb sneered as he pushed the self-destruct button on her neck. Lizzy threw him off on to the floor and fell on to Doofenshmirtz counting down "Self-destruct in five seconds…"

Ferb jumped up from the floor, his face red from blood "Come on, Perry!" he stated as he lifted up his pet, running jumping over Doofenshmirtz and Robotic Lizzy.

"Curse you once again Perry the Platypus and Ferb! About time I got his name right!"

"Two, one!" the robot turned a bright white, before exploding, the sound of the explosion rocked the building as Ferb reached the hovercraft.

The Any Flat Surface Magnet Belt cracked and disintegrated freeing Doofenshmirtz, he slowly removed the destroyed bucket from his head, and three bright red and bloody cuts covered his right cheek. His entire outfit was covered with burns. He moaned softly as he fell back, he tapped his fingers "That's it…" he muttered sternly to himself.

Ferb drove the hovercraft silently, as carefully glances at Lizzy every now and then, Perry was unconscious laying tucked in between the two, he moaned softly as he slowly came to. Ferb glances over to him

"Perry, are you alright?"

Perry sighed as he sat up "Yes… never do that again…"

"Do what?"

"You what you did back there, could have gotten you killed!" Perry snapped

Ferb rolled his eyes "Well Perry… you weren't doing so well either."

"At least, I was dealing with it." Perry replied

Ferb chuckled a "Oh yeah… dealing with it, getting slammed and through into walls is what you called dealing with it." he cracked a smile, glancing over to Perry, the left side of his face had a small thin thick blood running down his face .

Perry's eyes widen slightly "Ferb, you're bleeding…"

"I'm what?" Ferb touched his left eye, a searing pain shot through out his body "Oh… blood… I must've got cut back there…"

Perry looked down at his seat a water ring surrounded Ferb's bottom"Ferb, we need to get you home… you're soaking my seats…"

Ferb chuckled "Okay…Perry." As he drove closer to the house.

"I'll take over; just fly to the front…" Ferb gave Perry a confused glance "Don't worry people wont see you."

Ferb nodded and landed in the front yard, Perry quickly slips off the fedora as he slid to the driver's seat, just as Lizzy started to wake. Ferb grabbed her arms trying to help her up, she moaned and coughed. Perry quickly took off, out of sight of anybody, a few seconds later Perry walked out of the garage "Let's go."

"Aunt Charlene?" Lizzy moaned as she walked slowly with Ferb's help.

Ferb glanced down to Perry as they walked into the house "Who's Charlene?"

Perry looked up as he walked "Doofenshmirtz ex-wife."

"So… he was married… what happened?" Ferb asked

"Don't really know… they had a child together though, a girl." Perry replied

"Aunt Charlene?" Lizzy asked again

"I'm not your Aunt Charlene." Ferb replied as he sat her down on the couch. Lizzy rubbed her eyes and looked around, her Fireside Girls uniform still dripping wet, she shivered, Ferb handed her a blanket and went up stairs to clean off the blood and change his clothes. Lizzy wrapped her self around herself and continued to look around. Perry climbed on to her lap; Lizzy looks around and moved the hair from her face. She started to pet Perry "Where am I? Did I finally escape Uncle Heinz?

"You're at the Flynn-Fletcher home, we rescued you." Perry stated

Lizzy glanced down at the platypus in disbelief and tighten the blanket "Okay I've must still be at Uncle Heinz's because platypuses don't talk. I believe they don't do much."

Perry chuckles "That's what they all say… but no your not, like I said before, we saved you."

Lizzy pinched her self "this is not a dream…." she placed Perry beside her "So you must be Perry the Platypus, Uncle Heinz talks fondly of you.

Perry chuckled "Really?"

"He hates you…."

Perry chuckled "I knew you were going to say that."

"Ow!" Ferb yelp as he walked down the stairs holding on to a wash rag near his left eye. Lizzy watched Ferb walk down the stairs and sat down on the chair, Lizzy slowly got up kneeling next to Ferb "Oh you're hurt… I… must've done that."

Ferb shook his head "No, not really…"

Lizzy grunted "Why did you even come? It was dangerous, you could've gotten killed!" Lizzy gently removed the rag and hissed "You're lucky that I have that advance first aid badge."

"Hold on… just about done…" Lizzy stated as she held a home-made butterfly bandage over his cut. One side of the cut was thin and the right side needed a couple stitches and the cut reached already to his ear. Lizzy carefully placed the butterfly strip over the thick side of the cut and smiled "There ya go…"

Ferb smiled rubbing the cut, he flinched slightly "Thank you." Lizzy blushed slightly and turned away.

"So what brought you here to the Tri-State Area in the first place?" Perry asked coolly

Lizzy chuckled "I wish I can live here, but … without Uncle Heinz though. My parents and I live in Las Vegas and I was force to come but not for him, my other uncle. Uncle Roger."

"Why?" Ferb asked

"You really what to know?" Lizzy sighed "Okay, my Mom hasn't seen my uncles for many years since she ran away. After I was born, she started to talk to them again. The last time I've seen or talked to them was when I was three… trust me I remember that, it wasn't a good experience for Heinz and me. I guess my mom, Uncle Roger and Uncle Heinz came up with an idea that I've to do down to Danville for a visit, I guess Uncle Heinz was suppose to pick me up and drop me off at Uncle Roger's place. As you can tell I only gotten past the airport. But I thought that Uncle Heinz was still married to Aunt Charlene, I think that's why I was kidnapped by him. But when the deal was made, I remember Mom walking into my room while I was watching the Covery Channel saying 'It's official Eliza you're leaving in a few days.'"

"Your name is Eliza?" Ferb asked

Lizzy glared at him "Uh… yeah."

"It's nice…." Ferb replied

Lizzy paused with a confused look on her face and slowly shook her head "Anyways… the next thing I know, I'm on scooter with a bag tied on to me and Uncle Heinz was driving…. Then the robotic copy of me and I was being trapped for almost a month after I should have been with Uncle Roger."

"That answers a lot… but why the Fireside uniform?" Ferb asked

"Well I'm a member of Fireside Troop 640112 of Las Vegas. My Mom said I can attend meetings here "Lizzy replied

Perry sighed "I hope you understand that we might have to erase your memories of this…"

Lizzy sighed and placed her hands gently on her head "Yes, I understand… but I don't want it to go, not yet… for a ten year old this is exciting but yet scary. You know being trapped, not knowing if you would ever see your friends again. I would love to forget about it, forget it all like it never happened" Perry nodded as he listened to her "But… I want to help you as much as my ten year old body can help… I know the truth about Uncle Heinz and I know the truth about your step-siblings. This is something I'll never forget and this is something that I choose to help take part in. I will help and there is nothing you Perry the Platypus can do about it." Lizzy got up drop from the couch, walking to the back sliding door, staring at the pond, Perry sighed, rolling his eyes as he took her spot.

Ferb smiled "Thank you…. You didn't have to do this."

"But I want to, Ferb! I don't think that you understand what I've been through! Uncle Heinz may look dumb, but he is smart. Very smart. Perry, how do you think he came up with all of this, the machines, the gem, everything? Do you think he got it from a stupid manual?"

Perry nodded "Somewhat yes…"

Lizzy turned back to the door, watching Phineas and Candace catching flies, her reflection on the clear glass, showed revealed what she sees of herself. Her soft eyes sunken in and the beautiful blue color fading, dark purple rings held on to the eye lids. Her face was weary and thin. It reminded of Uncle Heinz, the picture of her quickly faded into her Uncle. She growls softly as she hit's the refection and it turns back to normal. She turns around, her face red as is she was holding in the tears. An idea quickly emerges in her head as she states "We have to hide them. We have to move them somewhere far away, he will not find them. Ferb, we have to move them tonight, I mean as soon as possible." And Lizzy pointed at the window, in the distance, could see the hill where the amusement park is at, she smiles "Let's move them there, I'm sure there is a creek there, there has to be!"

Ferb nodded and grinned "That's exactly where I had in mind."

**A/N: ****okay, another member has joined Ferb's struggle, who happens to be Doofenshmirtz's niece. In the next chapter, Phineas and Candace have a small struggle at their new home and it's called "Emory and Jade".**


	21. Emory and Jade

**A/N:**** Well… here it is… the final stretch of this story, with 12 more chapters left. I'll be very busy to those chapters done.**

**Chapter 20: Emory and Jade**

Ferb smiled as he stood by the door, Lizzy near his side. Her blue eyes still focused at the fountain, the elaborate detail caught her eye as she watch the water spraying gently from the top. Ferb touched her shoulder, giving her a soft smile as he opened the sliding door for her "Ladies, first…." Lizzy nodded as she walked out the door carrying a small bag, with Perry following slowly behind, Ferb shut the door, walking briskly toward the fountain. Phineas looked up; from the water staring at Ferb's wound on his face.

"Ferb, what happened to you?" he asked as Ferb placed the bag, by his feet. Ferb touched the cut above his eye and replied

"Um… I fell. I fell and hurt myself…" Lizzy walked slowly next to him, staring at the frogs. She smiled shyly; Ferb looked back at her "Um… I would like to introduce to you, Lizzy Broson…"

"Didn't we already meet her, Ferb?" Candace asked

Lizzy took in a deep breath "I'm…not the Lizzy, you're thinking of… I'm totally different than that robot thing."

Ferb glanced at her, his face full of worry. Phineas glanced at Candace giving her a confused look. Lizzy bit her lip "Um… disregard that…."

Phineas slowly caught on a little "Okay… anyways, I'm Phineas…"

"I'm Candace… Hello, then."

Lizzy smiled "Hi… I'm sorry to tell you this at this moment of time, Phineas and Candace… but it's not safe here anymore at any moment of time. You can be taken by some one dangerous. So we have to move you…now."

"Why? By who?" Phineas and Candace asked

"But, he said not to move them…" Perry whispered finally putting in his two-sense.

"I have to agree with her, Perry. She's right; we've seen what he can do." Ferb replied

"Who said what?" Candace asked

Ferb bit his lip "Don't worry about it, Candace. Lizzy and I has something else to deal with today. Perry, do you, mind if you stay here with the gem… you know to hold down the fort." Perry nodded, Ferb clapped his hands together "Alright, let's go." Ferb bent down to grab the bag "Get in the bag…"

"We have some riding to do…" Lizzy finished. She touched her face; some of her long brown hair fell out of her pony tail. Phineas shrugged as he glanced at the two people and jumped into the bag, while Candace was very nervous, looked over to Ferb "Thanks Ferb…"

Lizzy stated "Let's go…"

Ferb gently picked up the tan bag, Phineas looked up from the top of the bag, getting on last look of his home, and Candace glanced out once and then slowly sunk back into the bag. Ferb sighed and started walking to the garage "You can take Phineas' bike."

Lizzy smiled and blushed as she followed Ferb to the garage.

The sun reflected perfectly over the creek as if it was a beautiful picture painted off the water. The peaceful sounds of birds singing and what ever insects were there singing to each other. The creek had a small waterfall near the hillside that was covered with cattails and water lilies like protective barrier. The colors of the lilies were a soft pink like a newborn's skin. It was perfect and beautiful; the two hills surrounded the sanctuary, keeping it hidden from the outside world and whoever that can see it. The old- abandon-old-abandon- amusement park could be seen from the horizon. Un like other creeks, it had the perfect view of Danville, seeing every building and making Phineas and Candace feel like home; but if the sun set hits it just right it could be the most breath taking , life changing portrait that either man or frog has ever seen.

Lizzy smiled softly as she opened the bag near the water's edge, Phineas looked out to his new surroundings and jumped in, and spitting some of the water out of his mouth and Candace slowly followed croaking as she jumped in. Lizzy smiled at the two as she got up, putting the bag by her side. Her blue eyes glanced over to Ferb who was turned the other way sulking to alone to himself.

"Ferb…" Lizzy said in a soft calm voice. Ferb turned around to face her, the sun brighten his face. He slowly walked to her, with his hands wrapped around himself. He smiled softly at his frog siblings

"Okay… Phineas, Candace. I know both of you might not like this. But pleas give it a chance… I'll still visit it you, everyday if I must…. Depending on how much trouble I'm in when Mom and Dad. I won't forget about you or any of this…." Ferb glanced to the horizon "Well… it's getting late, I have to get hom-" Then a bright green flash of light came from the center of Danville. The light blinded all on the hillside, as soon the light faded, Candace's phone started to ring loudly with in Ferb's pocket.

"What was that?" Lizzy asked rubbing her eyes as Ferb pulled out the cell phone.

Ferb looked at the caller ID, it was home and replied "I don't know… but I think, I'm about to find out." Ferb held the small pink phone to his ear "Perry, what happened?"

"I've just got a call from Major Monogram; it had appeared that Doofenshmirtz built a day skipper-inator. It is news every where…" Perry answered

"He did what!" Ferb gasped, Lizzy caught his eye contact and knew what had happened.

"I'm afraid, Ferb that we don't have much time left now. I've checked everything calendar and it all reads the same… I'm afraid that it is now August thirteenth, five-thirty in the afternoon. You have to see her now."

"Darn! Why didn't we figure that out earlier? Ferb asked

"I don't have a clue, Ferb. But you have to find her now!"

"Okay…" Ferb answered as he hung up the phone. Candace glanced over to Phineas and asked "What's going on?"

"Is Perry alright?" Phineas asked

"Perry's fine, everything is under control. " Ferb pulled at Lizzy's arm "But I'm sorry we have to go…Lizzy we have to leave... Now."

"Let me guess… him." Lizzy muttered as Ferb pulled her away down the hill toward the bikes.

Ferb nodded as he picked up his bike, gripping the handle bars tightly with in his hands "It appears that your uncle has to show from under his sleeves…" Ferb jumped onto his bike and rode quickly down the hill. Lizzy turned back toward the frogs, waving happily and yelling "Good bye!" as she followed Ferb down the hill.

Candace looked over to Phineas nervously "Do you know what that was about?"

Phineas shook his head "I don't know…" he let out a frog croak "Ugh… Candace, it had to be important…" Phineas looked toward the downtown area "The light came from downtown; maybe… he went to go see what it is. It is very strange that a sort of light came that area, I don't remember anything going on down there today. But it felt like that we skipped a few days… I don't really feel like myself anymore, Candace."

Candace croaked and sighed "It was pretty strange and I do too feel like more of my life had flown by so fast in the matter of a few minutes. Phineas, do you think it was from that light?"

Phineas shrugged "I think so…" he took a look around the creek "But like we can do anything about it, Candace…. But we better get a look at our… new home."

Candace caught a glimpse of sadness coming from Phineas, it's maybe the fact that he has to live in a creek for the rest of his life or perhaps that he would never see Isabella again. But she couldn't tell, all Phineas did was give her a soft smile before diving into the water and perhaps that would cheer him up. Candace slowly dived into the water, small fishes that swam together in front of them, slowly opening up to a new world for her. A world of perfect harmony, where there is no one to attack them, but just a world of peace. She smiled at the fact that Phineas was happy, that he was enjoying himself. She could practically hear him laugh. But yet she felt sorry for all the times that she had tried to bust them for their ideas, for being creative. But she felt proud to call Phineas and Ferb her brothers. She felt proud that she got to sing with them on stage, a chance of a lifetime and she got it. Candace wanted to have that feeling back, just to feel normal once more. It didn't matter that she tried to bust them in the past, all that matter was that she was spending time with her little brother.

But as when she tried to enjoy herself all she could she was… Jeremy. Every fish seem to have his face, even a few times Phineas carried his face. Candace couldn't take it, she closed her eyes as tightly as she could and jetted through the water past Phineas as of she was a speeding bullet. The cold water rubbing against her skin, she felt free till a low croak and ramming into something stopped her. Candace opened her eyes and stared into a large toad looking like frog with deep amber colored eyes "Ribbit." the frog muttered.

Candace opened her eyes to see the different frog staring at her. She opened her mouth thinking that she was going to scream, but all that was there were air bubbles. Candace swam to the surface, coughing and letting out a high pitched scream. From under the water, Phineas could hear his sisters scream, he looked up bolting up to the surface, swimming to Candace "Candace, what's the matter?"

Candace glanced to Phineas, quickly pulling him in front of her and pointing to the rippling water in front of them "That!"

Four golden eyes slowly broke the surface, and then larger frog appeared with a smaller and lighter green frog next to it. Phineas looked closer at the frogs, their slimly skin seemed unreal to him and their eye movements seem to be more automatic like a camera or something. Phineas was bothered about it and chuckles "Candace, their just frogs."

The larger frog swam to Phineas and started talking to him. Candace watched her brother actually sounding like a frog, it's been almost a month now and already Phineas is speaking frog. She couldn't really understand what they were saying, if they were talking about her or what their life had been. Candace sighed softly and muttered "We've been frogs far too long."

Phineas swam quickly to her, he looked nervous "He said that his name is Emory and the smaller frog is his sister Jade, they welcome us and…" Emory and Jade swam quickly to them almost like a chase "they think we're hot!"

Emory and Jade gave them flirtatious smiles and swam toward them. Phineas' eyes widen "Let's get out of here!" and quickly swam off.

Emory croaked happily as he swam toward Candace, she slapped him "Not on your life!" and swam off, screaming as she was getting chased. Candace caught up with Phineas looking back seeing that Emory and Jade were still following them. "Phineas! We've been hear not even a day and we're already getting chased like frogs!"

Phineas saw a large rock sticking out of a jungle of cattails and quick thinking he yelled out "Jump!"

"What?" Candace yelled back as Phineas leapt out of the water to behind the rock and cattails. "Jump!" she could hear Phineas' voice from behind the rock.

Candace squealed as she looked back, Emory and Jade were very close that she could hear the water push over them. "Whoa!" she yelled as she quickly jumped over the rock almost hitting it.

**Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.**

Doofenshmirtz coughed loudly as he sat in front of a big screen, the cuts on his face glowed bright red as he sat watching the screen, his whole body throbbing in pain. He smiled evilly "So I found the both of you. I guess that Ferb and Perry didn't hide you well. But guess what after I used the Skip-a-day-inator, both of you have two days till both of you are mine. All I need now is that gem."

His eyes were glued on the screen watching through the eyes of Emory watching Candace jumping over the rock, a sudden moment later the screen went snowy and faded to black. Doofenshmirtz jumped up, his face full of rage "No! What happened?" he quickly rewind the footage, watching it through Jade's eyes, watching the final moments as Emory and Jade ram into the rock, becoming a pile of metal and rubber, slowly smoking from the fire inside the wreck.

Doofenshmirtz threw down the remote, stomping down on the ground yelling "No! No! No!"

Candace coughed as she climbed out of the cattails, Phineas followed behind coughing. They were surrounded by thick black smoke. "What is that smell?"

Phineas coughed as he looked for a clearing "It smells like burning rubber." The smoke cleared only showing the origin of the nasty smoke. "There!" he said pointing to the cloud coming from the water. Phineas and Candace slowly hopped to the edge only to see a small fire and the remains of Emory and Jade.

Candace gasped and hopped back "Robots! Those Frogs were robots!"

Phineas got into the water examining what's left of Emory and Jade. "Robots… huh. That explains why they moved awkwardly." he started to pick up some of the pieces of the metal.

"Phineas, Get back here! Don't touch that!" Candace yelled

Phineas dropped a piece of the camera lens "Candace, I think they were recording us… There are pieces of camera lens. This might be what Ferb and Lizzy was talking about."

Candace grunted as she got into the water pulling Phineas from the wreck "I said get away from this…. Let's get to the other side of the creek, I'm sure there's no robotic frogs there ." Candace stated as she dragged Phineas into the forest of cattails and grass.'

**A/N: ****okay the next chapter is called "The Ultimate PFT Fan" and I'll work hard to get it typed this week.**


	22. The Ultimate PFT Fan

**A/N:**

**Chapter 21: The Ultimate PFT Fan**

Ferb and Lizzy rode all through downtown trying to find the "Micah magic store" with have no luck. Both of them were exhausted, but the determination that Ferb has on saving his siblings kept him going. Lizzy's face was red and covered with sweat. "Ferb, do know exactly where we are going? We don't have time to be riding bikes around the city." she asked breathlessly

"I told you where we are going Lizzy; we just have to find it." Ferb replied. Lizzy was falling behind as Ferb turned sharply on the same street that the DEI building is on. Lizzy quickly caught up, her eyes glancing up to the building; she cringed at the sight, hearing from the inside of her mind, her uncle laughing menacing from his building. After ten years on this planet, she had never hated someone so much in her life. Not even the most hated on man on the planet is compared to Doofenshmirtz. Ferb's eye hurt and a flash of him charging at the robot almost made him crash to a light post

"Are you okay?" Lizzy asked as she watched Ferb regaining his balance.

"Yeah!" Ferb sighed

"You know we've been riding for a least a half-an-hour, what happens if it's not here?" Lizzy asked

"It has to be here, other wise he wouldn't have sent me to find her." Ferb replied as he looked at fancy sign "Found it!" the building was small and held a two bedroom apartment on top of the store. The sign below was black with red and gold stars and below it was the name "Micah Family Myths and Magic Store" and it's catchy yet stupid saying "Where the magic comes alive" printed in bright silver. Lizzy whistle softly as she climbed off the bike "Wow…"

Ferb climbed off his bike, slowly walking into it. Not even thirty seconds after he started walking toward the store, both Lizzy and Ferb heard the bass and keyboard playing loudly a familiar tune from inside the store, the tune Ferb recognize right away.

Ferb sighed "Oh…no…" he held onto the worried look on his face.

Lizzy listen closely to the music and glanced over to Ferb's worried face "what's the matter with the song?"

Ferb gave her a confused look "You never heard of the song "Gitchee Gitchee Goo"?"

Lizzy chuckled as she asked "Gitchee Gitchee Goo?"

Ferb sighed as he smiled remembering what he did "Gitchee Gitchee Goo by PFT."

"PFT?" Lizzy asked "Never heard of it."

"You got to be kidding me. Phineas and I created this one hit wonder in the beginning of the summer under the bands name 'Phineas and the Ferb-tones'. Everyone knows about this song."

"But I don't, Ferb. I'm a country music loving girl. I don't listen to this type of music." Lizzy replied

Ferb sighed and he held onto Lizzy's wrist pulling to her the black curtained door, his face getting red from embarrassment as he placed his hand onto the door, the door vibrating from the bass. Ferb sighed as he opened the door. The music was so loud that it felt like it was pushing him, the song repeated itself and for the first time Lizzy heard Phineas sing.

_Bow chicka bow wow_

_That's what my baby's says_

_Mow mow mow_

_And my heart starts pumpin'_

"What's the bands name again?" Lizzy asked at the top of her lungs

"Phineas and the Ferb-tones!" Ferb replied as he slowly walked through the store. There were four aisles filled with books about myths and gems and the uses and meanings of dreams. On both sides of the stores laying against the walls, on the right were potions filled in different colored vials and on the left were beautiful gems of different kinds laid on purple velvet shining in the light.

_Never gonna stop!_

_Gitchee Gitchee Goo means I love you!_

Ferb and Lizzy pushed through the music, staring at the different books and gems. Lizzy was amazed at all the stuff that she never had seen before.

_My baby got her own way of talkin' _

_Ever she said something sweet_

_And she knows it's my world she's a rockin'_

_Though my vocabulary_ _is incomplete!_

Ferb stopped pointing to the counter a few feet in front of them"Look!" Lizzy started to chuckle as she stared at a tall teenager with long raven black hair and golden amber eyes wearing a navy and light blue 'Phineas and Ferb-tones" band shirt, dark blue jeans and glittered All-Star flats singing and dancing along. Her singing was soft, a voice of an alto.

"It appears you have a fan Ferb." Lizzy muttered

"An ultimate fan…" Ferb replied

_I don't know what to do!_

"I don't know what to do!" she sang along as she danced along

_But I think I'm getting through_

"But I think I'm getting through!"

'_Cause when I saw I love you_

"When I say I love you!"

_She says I Gitchee Gitchee Goo!_

"Gitchee Gitchee Goo you to-o-o-o!" her golden amber eyes stared at the two children standing in front of the desk snickering. Her eyes widen as her faced turned red "Oh Gosh!" she jumps up into the air and rushes into the back, the entrance covered with a black beaded door. Ferb and Lizzy stopped to hear the music being shut off, the sounds of falling objects, a loud sigh and a loud "Ow!" A few seconds later, the girl walked out wearing a large black trench coat covering the PFT shirt, her fair face was bright red from the embarrassment. She chuckles softly to herself "Well…welcome. Welcome to the Micah Family Myth and Magic Store…." the young teen held up spirit fingers in a jazz sort of way "Where the magic comes alive! How may I help you?"

Ferb cleared his voice, he recognized the teen from somewhere but he doesn't know her name. "W-We are looking for an Elizabeth Micah, may we speak her? It's important."

The teen smiled happily "Yes, you can see her…." her smile faded "If you want to go to Peru."

Lizzy slammed her fist against the counter "Peru! This is important though!" She snapped

Ferb grasped her shoulder whispering in her ear "Lizzy… calm down…."

The teen sighed "Well… luckily for me, that I'm her daughter and maybe that I could help you."

"Her daughter?" Ferb asked

The black haired teen nodded "Yep. Skylar Micah is the name and magic gems and myths are my game."

Ferb grinned and knew her from the day he ran into Vanessa, the day that Candace also said goodbye to Jeremy. Skylar placed her small hands on her narrow hips and stared at Ferb she had recognized him too but she wasn't worried about that, she was staring at the nasty cut on his eye. Skylar leaned against the counter, a little bit of the PFT shirt showing "Okay… before you say anything, I can tell that the both of you are new to this store and you young man have one nasty cut on your eye. So… as being the beautiful daughter of the owner, I'll give you young man on a free trial on a healing potion that my mom makes…" Lizzy rolled her eyes as she backed away slowly and Skylar leaned in closely to Ferb "So… what do ya say?"

Ferb looked around the store slowly then nodded; Lizzy rolled her eyes and her head in disapproval thinking _What is he thinking? He must be crazy. _Skylar smiled as she went under the counter, she came back up holding a light green bottle with an emerald colored crystal on top, and the bottle was filled with a darker green liquid that once opened looks like syrup. At first glance Ferb thought it was Aloe Vera, a miracle healing plant for burns and itches that was made into a drink to ease the pain, but as soon as Skylar opened up the small bottle, the room was flooded with the sent of basil, chamomile and fresh lavender picked straight from the valley. Skylar poured a little of the potion into the lid, holding it out to Ferb. "Well… bottoms up." Skylar stated as she placed the lid into Ferb's hand.

Ferb took the lid from her, holding the emerald looking lid. He wasn't sure if he should trust her or not, but that reassuring smile got him and the amber colored eyes stared into him, like releasing the small child in him again, Skylar reminded him of his mom.

Skylar tapped her fingers "Well…aren't ya gonna drink it?" she asked

Ferb sighed softly, shrugging his shoulders he cheered lifting up the lid. He drank the potion in one small swift movement. The taste of the potion was sweet and tart like Granny Smith Apple but once it climbed down the drinker's throat it released a horrific after taste that was caused by the aloe Vera. Ferb coughed loudly as he threw the lid back into Skylar's hand. Skylar chuckled as the potion started to take affect, the cut turned white and foaming into a white, sticky, and sweet smelling foam. Ferb's skin tingled and the part were the cut was located was numb, Skylar leaned over to counter pulling out a black bandana from the coat. She smiled as she took off the butterflies strips and gently wiped the foam off of his brow. The cut was gone from the foam leaving no scar anything, leaving no trace that was any large cut above his eye. Skylar grinned with success as she pulled out a small grey compact mirror from the trench coat.

"Wow…" Lizzy muttered as she turned in front of Ferb, touching the place were the cut was. Her grin was a large as the chersire cat. Skylar chuckled to herself as she watched to the two children conversant to themselves, the giggles and the smiles, but as she looked at the boy, she realized that he was the boy on Maple Drive, the one who ran into Vanessa. "You know …you look quite familiar and I didn't get the both of your names even after I gave you mine."

"Well… I'm Ferb Fletcher and that is Lizzy Broson…." Ferb replied

Skylar jumped up and gasped "Ferb? As in Phineas and the Ferb-tones?" her golden amber eyes were bright with excitement and her grin was wide.

Ferb felt a little uncomfortable upon answering the question, but he stuttered softly "Yes…"

Skylar squealed softly as she held her mouth and glanced back to the curtained door "Um…it appears that forgot something in the back." she smiled as she rushed into the back throwing off the trench coat from her body. All Ferb and Lizzy heard was the high pitch screaming and chanting for Ferb's name. Lizzy's face turned red as she turned around placing her hand over her mouth laughing "Wow! I've never expected that!"

Ferb glanced over to her, giving her an angered glare which forced Lizzy to stop "What?" she asked as she walked toward him.

Ferb tapped his foot "First off, that wasn't very funny." he stated angrily

Then from the back they heard Skylar chant loudly "I met Ferb! I met Ferb!"

Lizzy tried to hold in the laugh "I guess you're right…" she bursts out laughing "But that was! Man, she praises you!"

Ferb stomped his foot down loudly "Lizzy."

"Yes?" Lizzy replied

"Be. Quiet.'

Lizzy stopped and stared at Ferb, whose face was a red as a beet, "Okay…."

Skylar gasped for air as she tried to calm to down as quickly as she could, but soon remember that she had met him before when she and Vanessa were stopping Doofenshmirtz the first time. "So I have met him before…" she muttered under her breath. She sighed and opened the curtain walking out not caring that the coat was off "Sorry about that … anyways Ferb, Lizzy. What can I help you with?"

"Well… my step-brother and sister got turned into frogs and now my pet platypus talks." Ferb explained

"Your pet platypus talks? Hm… Strange, now your step-siblings did they tick off some one and got cursed?"

"No." Ferb answered

"Did they drink something like a potion or elixir?" Ferb shook his head "Okay… did they touch that they weren't suppose to?"

"I don't know if this count… but they did touch a painted amethyst."

Skylar rubbed the back of her neck "Um… hold on, I think I might know something." Skylar went under the counter; she pulls from under her shirt a small silver key dangling from a silver chain. She quickly uncovers a small wooden cover to reveal the lock for the key. She sighed as she quickly unlock the hidden cabinet , a dim light lit Skylar's face as she gently pulled out a aged leather book, that had a look like it was hundred of years old. Small words covered the cover written in gold and in Spanish. The book was thick of knowledge of gems and of an ancient tribe that was unknown to the rest of the world. Skylar brought up the large thick book up onto the counter; she blows off the few dust particles into their faces. Ferb and Lizzy coughed loudly and held their noses. "Sorry about that… if you're wondering what this old shambles of a book is, well… this is called _El libro de las joyas_."

Lizzy stood staring at the old book and wondered what the name meant, for her not knowing an ounce of Spanish just stood there but her mind wandered as she stared at the book. She thought of Ferb, her rescuer. Her heart ached for that cute British boy that she had fallen head over heels for him even though he had only rescued her. _What a stupid reason._ She thought. She shook her head to leave her dream state "What does that mean?"

Ferb glanced over to Lizzy "It means 'the book of gems'."

Skylar grinned "Correct…" she held up the book "Any-who… this book was written in the times of the three ancient native South American tribes, the Aztecs, the Mayans, and the Incans by a Spanish priest by the name of Eduardo De Las Rosas, he was once traveling with a group of conquistadors that were killed before they found gold and the Indians by disease. Being the only survivor of the disease, he was found by Indians of an unknown tribe called the Quitaniro*, they healed him with their profound advanced medicine techniques and adopted him into their ways, teaching him other languages like French and Chinese that most people don't know. But most of all their religion and the gems. In this book Las Rosas wrote that the Quitaniro tribe was a peaceful and magical tribe every ounce of the tribe was surrounded by these gems, every sector of the tribe all over the world had these gems. I'll give you an example, you know the Sioux tribe…. They had some gems, which is why Running Bull was so great. But after technology caught up with the great unknown tribe, each tribe hid their five gems and ever since then we only found three gems out of the one thousand - five hundred gems …"

"Three?" Lizzy coughed out

"Yes three… they are _la joya de las ranas, la joya de las reformas _and _la joya de los dragones_." Skylar stated

Ferb stood silent and then asked "The gem of reformations, you mean that gem can reverse anything?"

Skylar nodded "Yes, it can…"

"Do you know where it is?" Ferb asked

"China." Skylar replied simply.

Lizzy moaned as she turned away and Ferb sighed as he laid his head on the counter. Skylar touched Ferb's shoulder "Hey… now come on…. If you have the gem with you I can tell you, I can tell you its back story and try to help you…."

Ferb sat up and dug in his pockets pulling out the purple gem from his pocket placing it on the counter, Lizzy's eyes widen at the sight of the gem on the counter "You had the gem with you?" she exclaimed

"No…. Perry has the real gem, I made a copy that was only going to use be for emergencies, and I'm not stupid to carry what your uncle wants…." Ferb replied

"A copy? Ferb I still don't get you." Lizzy stated

"I'm sorry, you just don't know me as every one else does." Ferb replied

Skylar held up the plastic gem, her golden amber eyes widen "You got to be kidding me!"

"What?" Lizzy asked

"My Mom is in Peru looking for what happened to this gem and it's in Danville!" Skylar exclaimed

"So… you're pretty much saying that this is the Gem of Frogs." Ferb stated

"Oh yes! Where did get this?" she asked

Ferb sighed and told Skylar a very condensed version of the events that had occurred in the week following up to today, he wanted to tell her everything but he couldn't. The only things left out were about his pet platypus being a secret and the man who wants the gem is Doofenshmirtz.

"Hm…" Skylar muttered as she scanned the old book carefully till she found the page of _la joya de las ranas _written in bright green and trimmed in silver. She looked up with her golden amber eyes focused at the two ten years. "How long have they been frogs?" she asked in a soft voice, then she glanced to the door seeing people walk pass it "Hold on don't answer let, let me close up shop." Skylar jumped over the glass counter rushing over to the door, flipping the open sign to close, then rushing back to jump over the counter "Okay now… answer."

"About a month…. In two days exact." Ferb replied

Skylar gasped softly "Oh dear…"

Ferb had a bad feeling on what she was going to say, it felt like that he swallowed a rock and it was trapped in his body cause great pain. Skylar looked up from the book, her eyes wide from fear "If want you say is true, they have less than two days now…. Depending the time they were turned, to be kissed by the person they like and the person likes in return before they would stay that way forever."

Ferb's eyes widen and muttered under his breath "No…" for after all he watched Isabella run away from Phineas to never see him again and Candace made Jeremy to never talk to her again and to forget about her, not knowing about the reverse of the gem. _My time has run out, I'll never be able to reverse this. _He thought.

"What kind of rule is that?" Lizzy snapped

"Have you ever heard of 'The Frog Prince'?" Skylar asked

Lizzy nodded "Yes…"

"Same deal…" Skylar replied

"Figures…" Lizzy muttered under her breath rolling her eyes

Skylar sighed as she shut the old book "Well… it's getting late and the both of you need to go home. But you have to find those two people, have them kiss them before the exact time of the month they were turned, that's what I want the both of you to do."

Lizzy bit her lip "Um… Ferb, I can't go back to my uncle's… no way. I don't care if he has my clothes. I want to stay with my aunt, but… I don't know her number."

Skylar pulled out a navy blue cell phone from her jean pocket "Maybe I know her from my Mom. What's her name?'

"Charlene Doofenshmirtz." Lizzy replied

"Doofenshmirtz?" Skylar paused "Vanessa! You're related to a Vanessa Doofenshmirtz?"

Lizzy nodded slighted "Yeah… she's my cousin."

Skylar chucked "No biggy, I'll just call her cell and you can talk to her." she sat her phone on the counter as she placed _El libro de las joyas_ back into it's hidden counter. As soon she came up, she quickly dialed Vanessa's number. After a few silent seconds, Vanessa answered "Hey, Skylar…"

"Hola V…" Skylar greeted

"What's up?" Vanessa asked

"Nothing much… but here at the shop, any ways… I have some one here who wants to talk to you." Skylar replied

Vanessa paused "Okay… who?"

Skylar smiled "You'll hear…" Skylar handed the phone to Lizzy.

Lizzy chuckled as she greeted "Hi Vanessa…"

"Who is this?" Vanessa asked

"It's me, Eliza or Lizzy." She replied. Lizzy could hear Vanessa gasp and about drop the phone.

"L-Lizzy! What are you doing in Danville?"

Lizzy rolled her eyes "Long story…"

"Where's Aunt Darlene?" Vanessa asked

"Still in Vegas." Lizzy stated

"Still in Vegas! Lizzy, where are you staying at?"

"That's what I want to talk about, I don't want to stay with Uncle Heinz… but he has all my clothes, and I never want to go back there. Do you think it would it would be alright if I stay, till I leave?"

"Yeah… I think so… but Lizzy what where you doing with Dad?"

Lizzy bit her lip as she glanced at Ferb, Skylar went to get her things and close things up, she mouthed to Ferb "What should I do?"

Ferb replied by shaking his head, Lizzy nodded "Well… I don't really want to say… but let's just say that now… I am here to help."

"Okay… hold on Lizzy." Lizzy could hear Vanessa running and a slamming door.

Ferb looked at Lizzy mouthing "Is everything all right?" Lizzy replied with thumbs up.

"Mom, do you know Lizzy is here in Danville?" Lizzy heard everything that they had said till Vanessa told her "It's alright… I presume your getting a ride from Skylar, so see you then… bye…"

Lizzy smiled "bye…" she hung up the phone, placing it on the counter "I didn't expect it to be that long…"

Skylar walked in carrying a black purse and pink keys "You cool?" Lizzy nodded "Okay… I'll just give both of you rides…."

"Thank you…" Ferb stated

They started to walk with Skylar turning off the lights on the way; she thought of something and quickly turned around "Ferb, who's watching you … if your sister is a frog?"

"I am" Ferb stated "and my platypus… he does most of it…"

"Your platypus cant watch you, Ferb and you cant stay there by your self, I would watch you but I'm going to do research to see if there is other ways if … you cant get those two people…"

Ferb smiled as he petted her arm "Don't worry, Skylar. My neighbor checks up on 'us' all the time." he lied

Skylar caught onto the lie but not saying anything, she smiled softly as she patted Ferb's shoulder "Alright then… let's take you home."

**A/N;**** alright some quick translation for those who don't know Spanish **_**el libro de las joyas **_**is book of gems, gem of frogs is **_**la joya de las ranas**_** and gem of dragons **_**la joya de los dragones **_**any I missed can be looked up on a translator site. But any ways the next chapter is "A Little More Information".**


	23. A Little More Information

**A/N:**** wow… this story is popular , 17 favs, 13 alerts and it's in a community… thank you to all the fans and readers making this story so successful. Now on to the chapter!**

**Chapter 22: A Little More Information **

Ferb and Lizzy sat comfortably in the back seat of Skylar's car, the seats were warm and felt like it was wrapping around their bodies like a wool blanket. Skylar sat in the driver's seat wearing the large sunglasses that she had used for a disguise. Lizzy was gleaming with happiness that Ferb was sitting next to her, to her he was cute and smart, she might never see him again and she wanted to make the moment last. While Ferb stared quietly out the window, watching the trees go by and counting the dividing lines.

With her eyes still focused on the road, Skylar sighed "You know… I haven't told you everything…" Ferb and Lizzy glanced at each other listening to her "they might have found another gem in Peru… well actually my Dad found it six years ago, but… he died in accident when he found it. In his very last letter to me… he wrote "Honey… I believe that I have found the location of the gem of beasts… it's so close that I can practically feel its energy … I'll keep in touch and let you know how it is…. I'll try to make it home for your birthday… if I cant, well… Happy Birthday with lots of love Dad…" Skylar's voice cracked "I never got to know if it was the gem of beasts because my Dad's friend by the name of James Sterling came back to tell us that my Dad, Oliver Micah died when he got the gem in his hand and the tunnel collapsed on him a week before my birthday, so… yeah, the main point is that no one has even tried to see if it was that gem… because it went missing."

"Someone has to touch it and it went missing?" Ferb exclaimed

"Hey." Skylar snapped "cool it. I really don't know about the process, okay…"

"I-I'm sorry for your loss…" Lizzy mumbled

Skylar chuckled softly "It's alright… I let him go, a long time ago. But… Mom hasn't yet, she still thinks that he's going to walk through the door some day, yeah; of course she would go into a phase that he's dead and date other people…. Just to come to think of it… the longest relationship she's had since Dad died was a two years with a guy… Scott Wilbur, he wanted to marry her, you know…. The day he proposed, she snapped out of that phase and said no and broke up with him. She went blabbering off that Dad is still alive and Scott wasn't him, and will never be him… after a while, I guess she was right… Scott, yeah he's nice and all, but he will never be like my Dad." Skylar pulled into Charlene Doofenshmirtz's driveway; she smiled as she spotted Vanessa, her outfit making her an easy spot. Skylar rolled down her window, sticking out a hand to wave, she glanced back to Lizzy "Well, there ya go, Lizzy… I guess I'll check up on ya tomorrow."

Lizzy glanced over to Ferb, giving him a soft smile as she opened the door "Bye, Ferb…" she looked to Skylar as she slide out of the car "Thanks for the ride…"

"Anytime…" Skylar replied Lizzy shut the door as she ran up to Vanessa; she gave her a hug and waved to the car as Skylar pulled out.

Ferb watched Lizzy walk into the house; he smiled softly as Skylar glanced down "Aw…that's cute…"

"What?" Ferb asked

"You have a crush on Lizzy…" she teased

"I do not!"

"Sure you do! You just can't tell yet…"

"Oh…" Ferb grumbled as he laid back into the seat

Skylar smacked her lips "You know… I have been to a few of your things; you were always so quiet… what happened?'

_I grew up that's what happened…_, Ferb thought as he stared out the window.

"You don't have to answer, you know that, right?"

Ferb sighed "I know…"

"I shouldn't have asked that question…" Skylar muttered under her breath. She chuckled softly "But man, the things you and Phineas built were awesome! The observatory, the rollercoaster… and oh… I can't forget getting run over by a giant bowling ball!"

Ferb sighed as he glared out the window "Yeah… I guess they were…"

"Some times… I forget that ten year old kids build that stuff… not adults…" Ferb sighed and looked out the window. Skylar looked out the mirror "I'm sorry Ferb… but well… you must be lonely, Ferb…. You know what I'll get some pizzasand we'll find a movie, so you don't have to be alone…. Does that sound good to you?"

Ferb looked up to her, giving her a small smile "that sounds wonderful….

"Okay, then… buckle up and here we go!" She exclaimed as she sped down the road

Two empty pizza boxes laid scattered among the living room floor as the credits of the movie scrolled up the T.V. Ferb and Lizzy were sprawled amongst the couch, with their backs touching in the center of the couch full of pizza. Ferb drifted off to sleep on Skylar's shoulder full of pizza, while Skylar stayed a wake feeling she was going to explode because she was full of the sausage pizza.

Skylar sighed softly as she listened closely to Ferb snore softly, she glances back to the sleeping boy and smiled, she slowly gets up, letting him lay on the couch, then picking him up. He was a little heavy to her weak body, but she didn't mind as she took him to his room. She slowly walked up the stairs carefully making sure she doesn't wake him up, watching her steps as she climbed the stairs, as she made up to the hallway. Skylar looks around the hallways spotting the decorated door that clearly indicated that it was his room. Skylar walked to the door, pushing on the door to move the crumpled up blueprints that was blocking the door, after she made through the covered floor setting Ferb in his bed and tucking him in, Skylar made her way back to the living room to clean up the mess, but instead she finds Perry the Platypus standing on the couch staring into her amber eyes.

Skylar chuckles softly as she picks up the pizza boxes "Perry the Platypus… I see, that you too were also affected by the gem…"

Perry grunted softly "Skylar, what are you doing here?"

Skylar sat the pizza boxes on the end table "Ferb is lonely, so I decided to stay the night and keep him company…" Skylar sat on the chair across the room and sighed softly "Perry… I hope you understand that this is irreversible."

Perry sighed as sat down on the cushions "I was afraid that you were going to say that…"

Skylar smacked her legs "Why? Don't you want to talk? The other agents will be so jealous of you…" she chuckled

'Platypuses don't do much, Skylar… that even includes talking…" Perry replied

"Perry, I'm sorry to tell you, for you being a platypus and a secret agent… you do an awful a lot." Skylar joked

Perry chuckled "I guess, you're right…"

Skylar sighed "Now, time to get serious Agent P… please don't tell my uncle that I'm doing this…"

Perry nodded " Yes, I'll make sure that I wont tell your uncle…Major Monogram…"

**A/N: ****okay well here the end of another chapter and here is the chapter some readers have been waiting for … the next chapter is called "The Last Chance" **


	24. The Last Chance

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a while, this chapter was kind of hard to type, but its here. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 23: The Last Chance**

Skylar woke up slowly from her deep sleep on the couch, not knowing where she was at, but quickly remembered as she sat up that she was at Ferb's home, a former member of her favorite band. She looks around to find Perry asleep at the end of the couch that where feet had laid. She smiled as she petted the sleeping platypus' head as she got on her feet. Skylar walks over to the sliding door; the sun was barely touching the horizon, which she had guessed it was around five to six in the morning. She yawned and stretched before heading up the stairs to check on Ferb.

When she made to Ferb's room, Skylar gently open the door as quiet as she can be, she chuckles softly to find Ferb sprawled out on the bed with his covers thrown off of him on to the floor. Skylar walked gently into the room, being careful of the blueprints scattered amongst the floor, she lifted up the blanket from the floor and covers Ferb back up, Ferb in turned replied with a soft sigh as he wrapped him self in it.

Skylar chuckled as she messed with his bed hair "See ya kid…" she whispers

"Okay… one question."

Skylar quickly turned around to face Perry standing in the door way, leaning against the door, she sighed in relief "Oh… it's just you, Perry… fire away."

"Vanessa… she's different, how… did you ended up being her friend?" Perry asked in a low whisper

"Oh…" Skylar muttered as she sat down on the edge of Phineas' bed "Her gothic friends…. I've been her friend… long before she became gothic or punk whatever she is… sure, she like wearing a lot of black as a kid doesn't make her gothic then. Thick through thin, we will be friends, of course she hangs out with her other friends more than me… but what the heck, I don't mind, she always finds the time to hang with me. She doesn't care that I'm not gothic or punk and I don't care that she is gothic or punk, that's why we're friends…. Answered everything?"

Skylar got up from the bed "Well… I got to get going… Perry, make sure he convinces them." she reminded him as she walked out of the bedroom.

Perry nodded "Will do, Skylar…"

"Thanks…" she mouthed as she tip-toed out of the bedroom. A few moments later, Perry could hear the sound of the roaring engine drive down the street

Perry glared at Ferb and muttered in a low tone "So this is out last chance Ferb… Let's put it in great use…" he climbed in to Ferb's bed, lying right next to him.

Not even three hours later, Ferb wakes up, nervous as ever, Perry lying peacefully on his legs. "Perry…" he muttered as he tried to wake him up "Get up… Perry…"

Perry opened his eyes and sighed before stretching "Morning Ferb… you ready for this?"

Ferb sighed "Ready as I'll ever be…"

Perry jumped off Ferb's legs landing onto Phineas' bed and smiled; Ferb quickly got off his bed, took a quick shower and got dressed ready to met Skylar. "Skylar?" he called as he walked into the empty living room.

Perry followed behind and replied "She left earlier this morning…"

Ferb turned around "Why?"

"I guess to do some research… she told me to remind you… that you have to talk to them, if you don't remember." Perry stated

Ferb rubbed the back of his head, he didn't want that to be reminded of that because that made his stomach hurt "Oh… yeah, thanks…. Hey, while I talk to Isabella, I need to give Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro money for some groceries…" he chuckled nervously

Perry smiled "Okay… then Operation Fairy Tale is on the go…"

Ferb moaned "Please not the code names…"

* * *

"Phineas, what is that?" Candace asked in amazement at the giant grass house.

"It's a house, what else do you think it is?" Phineas replied

"You know this might be our last days as our self's and all you can do … is build a giant grass house, why on earth would you do that?" Candace asked

"It's got me from thinking of Isabella, but… I'm afraid that it's not working, I waiting for her come ask 'Whatch'ya doin'?'" Phineas replied as he dropped a mud cover blade of grass.

"You must have really liked her, you know." Candace stated

"More than life it's self…" Phineas muttered

Candace stopped her foot "Phineas, get down here! We'll stop thinking of them together!"

Phineas smiled "That sounds like a good idea…" Phineas jumped from the house into the water.

* * *

"Well… I say because you're going to see Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro for groceries, go see Isabella…" Perry stated

"Planning on it… besides Jeremy must be at work, any way…" Ferb replied as he walked to the door and pull out some money for groceries and walked out the front of the door.

Ferb rushed across of the street and knocked on the door, with in three seconds Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro answered the door "Oh Ferb, my you've grown since the last time I saw you…"

Ferb sighed "It's only been a week Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro… it's only been a week…'

"Really? I didn't even notice…"

Ferb handed Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro the money for food "Thank you... I'll get the food right away…"

"Oh before I leave, is Isabella here?" Ferb asked

"Why yes… she's up in her room." Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro replied

"May I have a word with her?" Ferb asked

"I don't see why not… it would be good for her to see someone different… after what ever did happen…" Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro stood out of the way to let Ferb in "By the way is Phineas alright? I haven't seen him in awhile…"

Ferb's heart stopped "Uh… yes, never better."

Mrs. Garcia- Shapiro smiled "Good… I guess you got what ever happened fixed…"

"Yes…" Ferb replied as he walked up the stairs, "The best I can…"

Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro headed into the kitchen "Alright, if you need anything, just call."

"Okay, thank you…" Ferb walked quickly to Isabella's room, the door was a light pink and decorated with pictures earning her patches. Ferb sighed softly as he knocked on the soft pink door; he stopped to hear the sound of mumbles and some one moving around. In a soft crying mumble he heard "I know who it is… go away Ferb…"

Ferb laid his head against the door he mumbled back "Isabella… come on… pleas open up"

"No!" Isabella snapped "Go away!"

"Isabella, I just want to talk to you… nothing else…." Ferb heard Isabella sigh softly and backs away as she opened the door slowly. Ferb caught a glimpse of her bright blood-shot eyes like she had been crying for days. Isabella silently glares at him as she let him into his room. Ferb walked in placing his hand on her shoulder "Isabella…"

She smacked his hand away "Don't say it!"

Ferb shook his head "Say what?"

Isabella got up to his face and then back away "Oh… you know what."

Ferb gave her a confused look "Know what, Isabella?"

Isabella growled "How this is all a joke! That both of you were just playing this cruel joke!"

"But it wasn't a joke … Isabella. It did really happen! Phineas is a frog and he needs you!"

Isabella grunted "Needs me? When did he ever need me?"

Ferb sighed "Always… but Isabella, he needs you even more right now…."

Isabella sat on her bed "Why? Why would he want me now after that trick?"

Ferb sighed and shook his head as he sat down next to her "Remember when you needed your 'Living-a-fairy-tale-patch'?"

Isabella shook her head in disbelief "Yes… I still haven't got it yet…"

Ferb smiled softly "Do you still want to get it?"

"Yes…" Isabella said as she shot Ferb a glare "Where is this leading to Ferb?"

Ferb strained as he bit his lip "Isabella… if you want Phineas to be back to normal you're going have… to kiss him…"

Isabella jumped up from her bed yelling "No!" then she turned away hiding her tears as she looked out her bedroom window.

Ferb got up from the bed and walked to her seeing her reflection off the window "Come on Isabella! They have till tomorrow afternoon or he and Candace will stay that way forever… you don't want that, right?"

Isabella turned back around "Yes-No! I don't want that to happen to him! But I-I-I-"

"But you what?" Ferb wondered

Isabella stomped her foot down "I can't kiss a frog!" then broke out crying

Ferb touched her shoulders gently "Why not? He's still the same person."

Isabella shook her head "No he's not… he's a frog now. He might be the Phineas I know on the inside, but… he's not on the outside, he's just a slimy disgusting frog!"

Ferb sighed and rubbed his brow "Does that really matter, Isabella? Haven't you heard the saying 'Beauty is in the eye of the beholder'?"

Isabella nodded "Yes…"

"Then why don't you follow that saying? Today is his last chance…please, Isabella, I never begged like this before in my entire life. But please… please help him; I always knew about your crush on him, just reverse this for him and everything would go back to normal. I promise." Ferb begged

Isabella shook her head "Please Ferb… I just can't do it, it's unnatural… now please… leave me to… cope."

Ferb sighed and shook his head "Yes… one last thing, this in general is unnatural… people don't turn into frogs unless in fairy tales… but remember what I said 'Beauty is in the eye of the beholder'. No matter what he's still the same person with slimy skin or not." he walked out of the room silently shutting the door.

Isabella fell onto her bed after Ferb left crying to her self crying "No… please no…"

* * *

"So… how did it go?" Perry asked as Ferb walked silently through the front door carrying two paper grocery bags.

"Horrible…" Ferb replied as he sat the bags down and sat down on the couch

Perry joined him on the couch "Well… it has been how many days, since she last see him?"

"At least a day after I first attempted… so, two weeks more or less…"

"Two weeks huh?" Perry sighed "she must've really affected by this…"

Ferb lay back in the couch "I've never seen Isabella like this before… she looks like she's been crying non-stop for weeks." Ferb patted Perry's back "She can't kiss him because he's a frog… she looks like she's too afraid to kiss him. Isabella pretty much said that it wasn't him… I told her to think about it, but quickly…"

"What did you tell her?"

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder…"Ferb stated

Perry sat silently and then muttered "Let's hope it works… we don't have much time, its already ten o'clock"

Ferb nodded and muttered to himself "Darn….Come on Isabella… do what is right…"

Perry sighed "Okay … next, Jeremy."

"One problem… I don't know where he is…" Ferb strained

Perry jumped off the couch and smiled "Well then let's go look for him…"

Ferb glanced at the platypus sighing as he threw his head back the soft cushion. Perry rushed to his pant leg pulling at the fabric, with his mouth full he muttered "Come on Ferb… no time to be resting…"

"I just want this to be over…" Ferb yawned

Perry strained with the purple fabric in his mouth "Yes, so do I Ferb. So do I."

* * *

"First stop…The Johnson house…" Ferb stated as both him and Perry were riding quickly down Maple Drive, Perry held tightly on to the handlebars.

In a few minutes flat they had reached the Johnson House. "Okay…" Perry breathed "Remember to try to convince him…"

Ferb rolled his eyes "I know that Perry…" he placed Perry on the sidewalk and laid his bike on the grass walking quickly to the house, he fiddled with his fingers as he walked to the brown door. Ferb pounded on the door hoping that it would much simpler if Jeremy would answer the door. After a few seconds Mrs. Johnson opens the door "Hello?" Mrs. Johnson greeted "Ferb, what a lovely surprise, what might bring you here?" she gave Ferb a welcoming smile.

Ferb bit his lip "Mrs. Johnson… um I'm wondering if Jeremy was around."

Mrs. Johnson shook her head "No, sorry… but Jeremy headed into work early

"Do know what Slushy Dawg he is at?" Ferb asked as he glanced back at Perry.

"No." Mrs. Johnson answered "He got a ride from a friend this morning… but he could be at any other of the two Slushy Dawgs."

"Oh…" Ferb muttered

"Is that what you needed?" Mrs. Johnson asked

Ferb nodded slightly "Yes… Thank you…"

Mrs. Johnson smiled before shutting the door "Alright… take care Ferb…"

As soon as Mrs. Johnson closed the brown door, Ferb rushes to the bike lifting it up muttering "Darn…"

"What?" Perry wondered as Ferb picked him up sitting him on the handle bars

Ferb slowly took off "He could either be at the mall or the park…"

"Well… okay, let's go then!" Perry held on to the handle bars tightly as Ferb rode quickly. They rode around the city and before they knew it was noon, and the dreaded lunch time rush. Ferb caught the long line crawling out of the Slushy Dawg.

"No! " Ferb cried out as he threw down his bike still holding onto Perry, rushed into the long line.

"Ferb! Let me go!" Perry whispered harshly as Ferb pushed his way into the restaurant.

"Sorry… no time…" Ferb replied as he finally made through the angry crowd, over the angry yelling a young blonde haired skater teen with brown eyes smiling "Welcome to Slushy Dawg, how may I take your order?"

"Is Jeremy Johnson here?" Ferb asked

"No, man he's a Googleplex Mall." the skater teen replied

Ferb grunted as he rushed out of Slushy Dog and getting on his bike with Perry in his hands. Perry was scared whit less, but knowing Ferb's determination to fix this had given Ferb a new found energy, with out it he would have been exhausted.

"Ferb… drop me off at home!" Perry yelled out

Ferb shook his head "Sorry Perry… no time."

Perry glances down looking at his feet slipping toward the wheel "Well anyways Ferb I'm slipping!"

"Alright… hold on!" Ferb grabbed Perry with one hand quickly placing him on his head.

* * *

"Nothin's better than to float in a calm creek." Phineas sighed softly calmly as both he and Candace float on their backs trying not to think of Isabella or Jeremy. But thoughts of them edged their way through the back of their minds, leaving them no choice of them to think of them.

"Yeah…sure…" Candace muttered sadly

"What's the matter Candace?" Phineas asked as he glanced over to Candace giving her a wide smile.

Candace caught his eye contact and smiled laughing softly "Nothing now… I'll feel better now." she splashed water at Phineas.

Phineas laughed "Hey!" and splashed water backs her. They continued to splash water at each other and laugh like little kids that had nothing happen to them. But it stopped when Phineas croaked loudly making them realize that this is their last day and their final chance. They found out because Lizzy came up earlier and told them that they have to be kissed. But Candace realized that she had said good bye to her chance to reverse this forever.

* * *

Perry held on to Ferb's head with his life, his eyes were tightly shut and his nails dug into Ferb's scalp. Perry muttered quietly "Is it over?"

Ferb moaned in pain as he removed the platypus off of his head replying "Yes… it is…"

Perry sighed with relief and slowly opens his eyes to the busy parking lot of Googleplex Mall, Ferb rode slowly through the parking lot getting to the front doors were herds of people walking out of the mall. After Ferb locked up his bike to the light post, he notices a new bright orange sign on the doors saying 'no pets'.

"Uh… Perry… "Ferb muttered pointing at the sign. "No pets…"

Perry chuckled softly "Already got a plan…" he rushed to abandon trash can and before the two guys near by asked. "So Bob's your uncle." Perry walked out from behind the trash can wearing an old grass skirt, a flower print shirt, rainbow clown wig and pink sunglasses.

Ferb laughed at his pet platypus "So it was you that was trying to steal the Pizzazium Infinionite away from mw and Vanessa!"

Perry chuckled "Yep…" and he walked quickly in front of Ferb, he glanced down seeing Perry's tail sticking out of the skirt.

Ferb stopped "Uh Perry…" he pointed to his tail "Your tail…"

Perry quickly turned his back to see his tail "Oh…" he rushed back to the trash can stuffing his tail inside his shirt. He sighs softly and mutters "Let's go…" and both Ferb and Perry walked into the crowd.

Ferb chuckled to himself "Perry, you look ridiculous…"

"Shut it." Perry simply stated "You would look ridiculous too if you were caught wearing this."

"Yes… sir…" Ferb said sarcastically as they pushed though the crowd and spotting Jeremy sitting on the tail railings to the plants in the center of the mall, making a dark shadow hovering over him. Ferb glanced down at Perry "Good… we caught him on break…"

As Ferb and Perry walked closer, Ferb noticed that he looked depressed and tired with the thick purple rings around his eyes; this in fact made him worry even more.

"Uh… hi Jeremy…" Ferb greeted nervously

Jeremy looked up to the ten year old, lowering his head sighing "Ferb aren't you supposed to be taking care of your frogs?"

Perry sat down next to Jeremy "Don't worry; they're being taken care of right now."

Jeremy glared at the disguised platypus giving him a weird look "Who are you?"

Ferb sighed as he sat down next to Jeremy on the other side of him "Names are not important right now…"

Jeremy shrugged "Then what is?"

Ferb replied softly "Candace."

Jeremy sighed as he rubbed his brow and lowered his head even more "Candace…"

"Jeremy… Candace is in big trouble right now." Perry stated

Jeremy looked up and stared at Perry "I don't even know you … but I already know that Candace is in trouble. What do you think? She's a frog now."

Ferb patted his shoulder "You know you can change that now… I found out a way to reverse this. All you have to do is -"

"But what's the use!" Jeremy snapped interrupting Ferb "she doesn't even want to see me any more"

Ferb shrugged "Perhaps she was angry."

Jeremy glared at Ferb angrily "Ferb… she wasn't angry. She was serious!" he snapped

Perry placed his hands on Jeremy's shoulder and exclaimed "Jeremy, just listen to him!"

Jeremy shoved Perry's hands off of him a d groaned loudly as Ferb tried to explain "All you have to do is kiss her! Jeremy today is their last chance! You have to kiss her today or tomorrow or they will stay that way -"

"I told you this before Ferb and … who ever you are. Candace doesn't want to see me anymore." Jeremy slowly got up from his seat, placing his Slushy Dawg hat on his head, the bouncing wiener bouncing wildly and his dark ring glowing, he gave them the look of sadness before walking off, he muttered "She told me goodbye…" he left tem two alone, both of them sighed and lowered their heads in disappointment, believing that for once and for all they were defeated.

* * *

**A/N:**** well there you have it… the next chapter is a mix of a flash back chapter and Candace's point of view, most of it being based off the song that Stacy sings in "Phineas and Ferb gets busted' and it's called "Little Brothers".**


	25. Little Brothers

**A/N:**** I am starting school next on Thursday so I might not be updating in a while… but the end of the story is coming near… just a reminder that this chapter is a mix of a flash back and Candace's POV ( the flashback sections are not in her POV and I really don't think that they are flashbacks.) but here it is some of the flash backs are taken from the song "Little Brothers". enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Little Brothers**

Brothers… they can be annoying, but they can be so cool and fun. I guess… I really never knew how grateful I am for having them. How much that I'm glad that their my brothers… till now. Even if Ferb is my step-brother, I still love and care for him as if he is my real brother… but I guess Phineas and Ferb are really cool after all…

* * *

**Five Years Earlier**

"Hey Candace, are you excited to meet him!" Five year old Phineas asked with two crayons in his hand, one orange and the other yellow, for the past couple months, he had anticipated the arrival of his new step-brother from England.

Candace sighed as she buried her head deeper into the couch that she was sprawled on, she was scared to believe or not, but as a ten year old she was pretty shy.

Phineas dropped the yellow crayon and nudged his sister "Come on Candace… its gonna to be fun!"

Candace moaned "Phineas… please leave me alone."

"Kids!" Linda called

Phineas' baby toothed grin widen and he jumped up dropping the orange crayon exclaiming "Mom's home!" he ran off to the front door, stopping suddenly to be face top face with a both around his age, blue eyes and green hair that was a little bit taller than he was giving him a small smile, Phineas dropped his jaw muttering "Uh… uh…"

Candace walked slowly into the hallway grasping the wall preventing her from running, she glared shyly at her Mom and Lawrence, she swallowed the gum she had in her mouth at the sight of the green haired boy. She focuses her eyes at the boy standing in front of Phineas, Linda placed her hands on the boy's shoulder, smiling "Kids, this is Ferb, your new step-brother."

Ferb smiled as he waved and Candace walked behind Phineas putting her hand on his shoulders. "Hello…" Ferb greeted as he waved his Union Jack.

Phineas smiled "Hi, I'm Phineas…" he glanced up to Candace who was quietly biting her lip, he gave her a small smile of confidence.

Candace trusted her baby brother and got over being shy for just that moment, she gave Ferb a smile "I'm Candace…" she stopped quickly trying to come up with some other words to say, but she stuttered out "w-welcome to the family…"

**Six months later**

Candace walked upstairs, completely bored out of her mind, after being bored all day she decided to play with her new dolls that she got for her birthday a few days ago in her pink bedroom. She opened her bedroom hoping to see her new dolls on her bed stand but instead on finding them in the middle of her floor broken in half and with a pair of pliers next to them only the evidence that the people who broke them were in fact Phineas and Ferb . "No!" she cried as she slammed her pink door shut, she rushed to her broken dolls holding them close to her chest crying "Phineas and Ferb always break everything of mine and Mom never seems to catch them…. I just have to bust them! Oh what's the use she'll never believe me!"

"Candace…" Phineas called as he opened her door to a small crack.

Candace grunted as she threw the pair of pliers at the door, Phineas shut the door quickly to hear Candace yell "Phineas! Ferb! Look what you've done!"

Phineas opened the door at little more "Candace… before you yell at us… hear us out, it was a accident, so we built something for you to make up for it."

"You built something?" Candace sarcastically laughed

Phineas with the help of Ferb pushed in a large blue doll house with moving doll waving their small hands out the window. He smiled as he presented the doll house to her "Yes… yes we did."

Candace dropped the broken doll on to the floor in awe of the doll house, with her eyes wide she mutters "it's beautiful…"

"But wait there's more…" Phineas stated as Ferb pulled out a small RC remote control and a few seconds later a black limo drives into Candace's room with more waving dolls. Phineas smiled 'there you go C-' before he could even finish her name, Candace rushed over to them wrapping her arms around both Phineas and Ferb tightly.

"Thank you! Thank You! Thank you!" She exclaimed loudly

"C-Candace… c-can't breathe!' Phineas strained

But Candace didn't hear as she exclaimed "I love you guys! I'll never forget this! Never!"

But sadly she did, five years went by and the doll house and dolls were shoved in the back of her closet, never to be seen again by her eyes.

* * *

I guess I underestimate them and never got to enjoy what they were doing together as a team. I wonder what today or any other day would have went , if I had gone on the rollercoaster, instead of freaking out about it or haven't tried to busted them with the traffic camera that almost had Phineas killed… but instead have our bond grow a little when I saved him all because a little C.D. but finally ... maybe instead of running for my life when I was in the prehistoric times because of the time machine that they fixed in the museum , I would have enjoyed it.

Gosh… it's too late to change it now . It's too late to go back in time, it might be too late to enjoy the little things with my … little brothers.

* * *

**A/N; ****you see if I didn't add the past sections this chapter would only be one to two paragraphs long but the action heats up in the next chapter called "Sibling Bonds". **


	26. Sibling Bond

**A/N;**** well here it is chapter 25, with only seven chapters left till the end. So thanks to all the readers who have been reading, reviewing, add it to their favorites and alerts, it has really been helping me. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 25: Sibling Bond**

Ferb opened the front door slowly with a grim look on his face, he walked in to his house and it felt like rain was just pouring over him like it was never going to stop. He sighs as he threw him self onto the couch while Perry takes off the ridiculous outfit up stairs. The sun was just about set, with the sky a light rose pink and orange and tomorrow at nine -thirty in the morning Phineas and Candace would be gone forever. Perry walked slowly into the living room spotting Ferb lying on the couch. His platypus face was full of concern, "Ferb, are you okay?' he asks softly.

Ferb sat up slowly "Do I look like I'm okay Perry? I just failed both of them! How am I supposed to tell them? It's almost dark…" Ferb sighs and buries his head "How am I suppose to tell Mom and Dad when they get home?"

Perry sat on the living floor staring at Ferb with his dark brown eyes full of concern "Well… we did walk around the mall for a few hours."

"But I still failed them Perry…"

Perry shook his head "You did not Ferb. You've tried your best."

"_My_ best wasn't good enough."

Perry sighed in defeat "You know you should call Skylar…"

Ferb sat up "I know…" he got up from the couch yawning softly "But I can barely keep my eyes open from all that riding…" he headed to the stairs with Perry following him, Ferb smiled as he turned around "Don't worry Perry… I'm getting up extra early so I can call her."

Perry nodded and smiled softly "Good night Ferb…"

"Good night Perry…" Ferb yawned as he walked up the stairs

* * *

"Hey Candace… look at this!" Phineas called as he stopped on a large rock at the highest spot of the creek.

Candace hopped on to the rock next to Phineas; she looked around seeing nothing "Look at wha-wha-wha- wow…" Candace's now green eyes widen at the sight of the beautiful sun set over Danville. The red, orange, and yellow colors seem to blend into a beautiful painting with Danville as its back drop. The city lights started to glow as the stars in the night sky making the view even more beautiful. The city was coming alive at sunset and even Phineas and Candace could feel the city's energy.

"It's beautiful…" Candace stuttered softly.

Phineas gasped softly and replied "Yes… it is…"

Candace sighed and shook her head "Phineas…"

Phineas looked over to his sister; the only thing left of his soft blue eyes was the very small blue ring around his iris. "Yes…"

Candace smiled as she looked at his eyes, remembering his blue eyes "Phineas I… underestimated you…"

Phineas shook his head confused about his sister's statement "What do you mean Candace?"

"I mean Phineas…" Candace muttered "is that I should have enjoyed everything you and Ferb did more. Yeah, singing with you was fun and all but I shouldn't have freaked out about it in first place. You know we had ours ups and downs… but with every that happens between us… we're still family."

"Candace I-I-I "Phineas stuttered as Candace continued

"Of course, you helped me trying to bust you with the traffic camera and figuring out why everything that both of you built always disappear." Candace glanced up to the sky and sighed "I feel like an idiot …"

Phineas placed his webbed hand on his sister "But you're not an idiot Candace…"

Candace lowered her head and started to cry softly, Phineas held onto her "If I didn't worry about Jeremy or busting you all the time this wouldn't have happened to us. We wouldn't be eating bugs or having to worry if we are ever going to be normal again."

"Candace… this wasn't your fault." Phineas said comforting her.

"Yes it is!" Candace cried aloud.

"Candace, listen to me!" Phineas yelled out over Candace's crying he lowered his head as he muttered "It wasn't your fault… it was mine, I shouldn't have grabbed the gem out Ferb's hand and touched those swirls… "Phineas let out a soft cry "I failed you… I failed Ferb and Perry… and I failed … myself…"

Candace stopped crying and looked up to her crying brother "Oh Phineas…" and she hugged him tightly "you know I never got the chance to… thank you…"

Phineas sniffled "thank me… for what?"

Candace smiled softly "For being my brother and .., and a friend."

Phineas chuckled softly "Candace… I have no choice of being your brother… and that's what brothers are for."

"I know that…" Candace chuckled "I wish… Ferb was here… so I can tell him and of course you that no matter how high strung I am that I'm trying to bust you… but really I'm proud of you. I wish could have done what you guys do every day at your age. I am so glad… that I have you … and Ferb as my brothers. There is nothing I would change in the world that would make me change that."

"B-But about Jeremy/" Phineas stuttered in shock.

"Phineas…" Candace chuckled "I'm a girl and a teenager, I'm going to be in love… but not anymore…" she smiled "Thank you Phineas."

Phineas looked out to the sunset still holding on to his sister "I guess… your welcome…" a thought of Isabella came to his mind "Do you… think we'll ever be normal?"

Candace sighed 'I don't know… if not, tomorrow morning when the sun rises and our time is up that will be the ending of our story and the beginning of another." She looked out to the sunset and smiled

'Well spoken…" Phineas muttered

'Remember, when you built the portal to Mars?" Candace asked

"Of course…"

"I thought I was never going to leave that place and then… you came to the rescue. You always save me from and get me into the biggest of troubles you know?' Candace said softly.

"Well… we didn't know else to do… so we cane to help." Phineas replied

Candace hugged her brother "I'm very grateful… if you didn't come soon I might have crazy…"

Unknown to Phineas or Candace a dark shadowy figure stood in the distance waiting for the perfect time to strike, like a tiger to his prey.

The sun lowered into the horizon and the night sky grew black expect for the glowing pink and orange near the horizon and Phineas and Candace were still talking, remembering about old times, laughing and crying. They talked about their feelings and what would they have done if they saw either Jeremy or Isabella one last time. They played around and watched the stars glowing brightly above them. Two green silver colored shooting stars shot above them, intertwine in their paths leaving their sparking duck shining in the sky. But this was the most they had bonded in a long time.

Candace told Phineas when he was wondering what happened to the doll house him and Ferb built many years ago. But most of all… they talked about Isabella and Jeremy, like thinking what they were doing and Candace regretting on her past decision to say goodbye. Phineas never grasped on why Isabella ran from him like that and what happened to her wanting her 'living-a-fairy-tale- patch, he wanted to know more.

The man snuck in closer to his prey, his large feet left large indentions in the soft grass, as he got closer his features became clearer and the shadowy man was Doofenshmirtz and he was putting his plan into action.

"This is great family bonding Phineas…"

Phineas nodded "Yeah, it is…" he replied at the brightly lit Danville

_Perfect… _Doofenshmirtz thought as he tiptoed to the frogs, grasping them tightly in his hands.

Phineas and Candace screamed as Doofenshmirtz separated them. "Put us down!" Phineas yelled as he struggle to slip out of his hands.

Doofenshmirtz gave them an evil smile, his eyes full of rage and he replied in a low tone 'No…"

Candace moaned loudly as she tried to pull out "We… don't even know you… put me … down!"

Doofenshmirtz chuckled evilly "you may not know me, but … I know a lot about you…" He shoved Candace into his left hand with Phineas as he drew from his right pocket, two covered syringes filled with light yellow serum, Phineas and Candace's eyes widen as they continued to struggled out of Doofenshmirtz hand, Doofenshmirtz uncapped the syringes, ejecting Phineas and Candace with the serum . With in a few seconds, Phineas and Candace were passed out in his hands, Doofenshmirtz smiled evilly as he pulled out a small tan bag throwing them in it. "Come along little frogs…there are more things I have to do before tomorrow."

Doofenshmirtz turned around leaving the creek, he cracked out evilly laugh as he headed to his next destination … Maple Drive.

**A/N:**** the next chapter is all Doofenshmirtz and it's called "Truly Evil".**


	27. Truly Evil

**A/N:**** well here it is… thank you to all the readers and reviewers, they have been helping  
**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Truly Evil**

Doofenshmirtz drove down Maple Drive with his scooter with an evil grin sprawled across his face, the sun haven't completely set with the bright glowing pink in the far horizon. Phineas and Candace were still in their deep sleep in the bag at Doofenshmirtz's side. A larger bag sat behind him filled with things he was going to use. But for now he must wait to use the items he created when he gets to his target. Before Doofenshmirtz could even blink he arrived in front of the Flynn-Fletcher house, that didn't even look the same as it does in day. The bright colors of the day were turned into the dark colors of the night, making the house full of gloom and despair. The only thing that seemed cheery in the whole neighborhood was the scattered lights on at a variety of houses.

Doofenshmirtz waited patiently in the shadows till the glowing pink in the horizon was gone and everyone was in bed, he slipped off his scooter placing his helmet on his seat. Doofenshmirtz opened the large bag with a sly grin, he looked around before pulling out a silver ray gun had a blue ring near the muzzle, and he called it 'The Invisible-inator' it was two times smaller that it's predecessor ' The Invisible-hand-grabber-inator'. Doofenshmirtz quickly sat it down next to his helmet as he pulled out the exact copy of the ray gun but it was green and had different purposes. The small silver words on the gun read 'The Silence-inator'.

"First things first…. I've got to make me silent." he whispered as he reminded himself the steps of his plan, Doofenshmirtz held up 'The Silence-inator' to his chest, he fired the ray gun at himself, he let out a low screech, as he felt like the air was kicked out of him. He gasped and smiled…now he just needed to test it.

To test it, Doofenshmirtz ran across the street, the sound of a whimpering child came through the door, Doofenshmirtz pounded on the door, and it was silent. Doofenshmirtz smiled as he jumped up in the air "Yes!" he whispered as he rushed back across the street placing the ray gun back in the large bag.

Doofenshmirtz sighed as he pulled out a small piece of paper and a black pen "Okay… tested out 'The Silence-inator'… check. Next… prepare 'The Invisible-inator' and 'The Pick-Lock-inator'…" Doofenshmirtz meddled with his pocket feeling for a small almost Swiss Army knife sized contraption "Check…. Now steal the gem." Doofenshmirtz placed the list back into his pocket and pulled out the large key sized Swiss Army knife. With 'The Pick-Lock-inator' in hand, he lifted up 'The Invisible-inator' firing at himself, sending a tingling feeling around making his skin numb. Doofenshmirtz glanced at his scooter's mirror, not seeing his reflecting "Good…" he muttered as he rushed to the house, in fifteen minutes both 'The Silence-inator' and 'The Invisible-inator' would wear off.

As Doofenshmirtz crept to the Flynn-Fletcher house, he chuckled as he his plan was going as plan, he placed his hand on the door knob and turned it, and to his surprise it was unlock, letting Doofenshmirtz just walk right in.

Doofenshmirtz groaned as he looked around, his eyes peered on finding the safe that stored the gem. He scrounged through selves and cabinets throwing everything on the floor. If Doofenshmirtz succeeded on his plan, tomorrow morning at nine forty-five, the whole Tri-State Area will be frogs. Doofenshmirtz turned around facing the couch and Perry the Platypus asleep like a rock and a black felt pen on the table next to him. Doofenshmirtz chuckled as he picked up the felt pen with it just floating up in the air. "Oh Perry the Platypus…" Perry didn't stir as Doofenshmirtz drew ridiculous drawings of a pair of glasses and a mustache.

After his was done, he went his way into the kitchen, Doofenshmirtz pulled out a large piece of paper placing it on the counter, knowing that when 'The Invisible-inator' wears off, the paper will be visible. He sighed in defeat for the gem wasn't down stairs and he made his way quickly up the stairs. He glanced at his watch in five minutes everything would wear off, so he had to rush as he looked at the caution tape decorated door, he laughed loudly "Boys are so predictable!" He opened Ferb's door, Doofenshmirtz scanned the room and joy erupted on his face for sitting next to the empty boat bed was the safe and across from it was the sleeping boy 'Gerb' or Ferb whatever he thought his name was. He walked over to the safe spotting the small keyhole in the middle of the lock, Doofenshmirtz pulled out the 'The Pick-Lock-inator' sticking in the lock as he watched Ferb sleeping hoping that he wouldn't wake.

After three minutes, the safe let out a loud groan as Doofenshmirtz open the door, he smiled at the sight of _la joya de las ranas_ laying in the middle of the safe with the white cloth surrounding it like a whit rose. He snatched it up by the cloth being very careful of the delicate object inside

"I've done it! The whole Tri-State Area will fear the name Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz!" he yelled out as he shook the cloth in the air. He smiled evilly for his plan was in action…big time.

Doofenshmirtz was about to run down the stairs but tripped over his two left feet and fell down, he moaned as he ran out the door leaving it partially open just as 'The Invisible-inator' and 'The Silence-inator' wore off. He laughed loudly "I've done it!" he placed his helmet on his head as he hissed "The Tri-State Area is mine!" he turned on his scooter driving it as fast as he can while driving the speed limit home.

* * *

Isabella stirred in her bed, her small face covered with beads of sweat, she bit her lip as her face flooded with terror. She turned on to her side as she whimpered and whined.

_Phineas' human face was full of terror and fear, he looked like he was crying as he rushed from her hall way grabbing on to the sleeping Isabella's shoulders shaking her_ "_Isabella… help me! Isabella Save me! Isabella! Wake up!" Sleeping Isabella woke up screaming as Phineas dissipated into the shadows, tears flooded her eyes as she screamed "Phineas!"_ Isabella's eyes bolted open as she yelled pout "Phineas!" she jumped up from her bed rushing to her bedroom seeing the dark Flynn-Fletcher house. _I… saw him, where is he, he was in this room? Oh no… Phineas… he's gone… and I-I never got to say how much I loved him…_ tears flooded her eyes as she sniffled _Ferb's right…I need to save him._ Isabella thought as she looked out her bedroom window awaiting the dawn.

* * *

**A/N: ****Well there you go, as the story is coming nears its end I've been working on other things plus school and now musical rehearsal is starting up so my updates will become slowly but they will come the next chapter is called "The Final Countdown". **


	28. The Final Countdown

**A/N: ****after almost a month of typing and retyping… I finally updated so here it is enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter 27: The Final Countdown**

"**Ferb**! **Fer-r-b**!" Perry screamed Ferb's eyes bolted open as the Platypus stood on his chest; Ferb glanced over to the alarm clock, which read eight-fifteen. Ferb glanced back to the platypus chuckling at the fact of his drawn on face.

"Perry… what is on your face?" Ferb chuckled tiredly.

Perry sneered "This isn't time to laugh Ferb!' he pointed to the open safe "The gem is gone!"

Ferb's eyes widen as he sat up throwing the platypus off of his bed, he pushed the sheets off of him and jumped onto Phineas' bed. The small safe, the safe that only Perry and Ferb know the combination was wide open and empty of its contents. "No!" Ferb yelled.

Perry moaned as he climbed out the large pile of crumpled up blueprints "I have a feeling that it was him who drew on me" Perry quickly wiped off the marker "and stole the gem…"

"Who!" Ferb exclaimed as he was quickly changing his clothes.

Perry rushed down the stairs with Ferb following behind, Ferb gasped at the sight of the destroyed house, he moaned "Well… There goes my lifetime…" he glanced down to Perry "Who do you think did this?

"Who do you think? Who else would have caused this?" Perry got a hunch and was following, for he knew that there was nothing in the living room and rushed to the kitchen, spotting the piece of paper on the edge of the counter "Ferb!"

"What!" Ferb replied as he rushed into the kitchen to Perry that had the piece of paper in his hands

Perry handed him the paper "Look at this…"

Ferb quickly scanned the paper while Perry stated "I know that handwriting… Ferb."

Ferb gasped and dropped the paper "Doofenshmirtz…" he ran toward the garage thinking _He's got them… the Tri-State Area is doomed…_ for now that his mind had entered the complete state of panic.

"Hey Ferb!" Perry yelled as he ran into the garage watching Ferb put on his helmet. Ferb glared at the platypus as he stood up on his hind legs pulling out his fedora. "There's no time to go on a silly bike ride…" Perry muttered as he placed his fedora on top of his head, the brim covering his eyes, he cracked a smile grin as he looked up, a dark shadow casting over his eyes "It's time… the final countdown has begun."

Ferb nodded in agreement as he took off his bike helmet "But how will we get there in time?"

"Don't you remember?" Perry chuckled "That I'm a secret for the O.W.C.A…" he walked to the backyard door "Now come on…" he gave Ferb a small smile as he rushed out to the door heading toward his tree entrance.

Ferb threw down his helmet rushing out the door exclaiming "Hey wait up!"

**1; 30:46 Left**

Skylar had gotten up very early, prepared and hoped that Ferb was successful on his convincement of Isabella and Jeremy. She was wearing loose fitting painted jeans and a button up pink and lime green plaid shirt with silver flats. Skylar spend down empty Maple Drive, hoping that Ferb and Perry were ready to good.

As soon she had parked her car, she jumped out sprinting to the front door. Skylar sighed as she knocked on the door, awaiting fro an answer. "Ferb… it's me… Skylar." she knocked on the door once more, but no answer.

Then Skylar's heart started to race, _why isn't he opening the door?_ She thought, she turned the door knob slowly and pushed it open, leaving it open to a dark house. To Skylar it didn't even look like the same house she was in not even a few days ago, the house looked like it was left in the rush. But why?

"Ferb?" she called as she slowly walked in to the house, her heart raced, she looked around in fear. The house was a mess, torn up like a hurricane ravaged through the entire house. She ran up the stairs hoping that there was that chance that he was still asleep. A weird accession for Ferb to be sleeping in "Ferb?" she called out. But still no answer, she walked to Ferb's door with it left slightly ajar. Skylar sighed with her golden amber eyes focused at his bedroom door "He has to be here…" she pushes the door open gently revealing his messy room with his blanket and clothes everywhere. She looks around walking in to feed the fish. While she puts the fish food down, she looks down to she the safe door wide open and empty. "No!" she gasps as she bolts down the stairs.

**1:25:15 Left**

"I'm going to kill him!" Ferb hissed loudly, his face full of rage as the wind blew his green hair into his eyes.

"You are not going to be killing anybody Ferb! You have to let me handle this!" Perry exclaimed as he drove his hovercraft at great speed "Doofenshmirtz has gone too far, breaking and entering and kidnapping! What in heck was he thinking?"

"I don't know, but he's desperate!" Ferb replied.

"I always knew that he was desperate but not that desperate!" Perry exclaimed but his eyes widen as they caught sight of a large black and silver ray gun growing out of the top of the DEI building. Perry stopped the hovercraft and gasped, his heart stopped and time seemed to stop. _No…_ he thought.

"Perry…" Ferb gasped

"H-He's going kill them!" Perry yelled

"He's going what?" Ferb asked

"I finally got his plan… he's going to use _that_ to kill them, by using them and the gem to turn the entire Tri-State Area into frogs. _That's_ why he kidnapped them, _that's_ why he broke into our house for the gem! And _that's _how he's doing it." Perry explained

"He can do it over my dead body!" Ferb shouted his eyes narrowed into an angered glare.

Perry gasped softly "You … don't sound like the Ferb I know…"

"Well I'm not anymore…" Ferb growled "But why does that matter anymore!"

Perry sighed as he was trying to the land his hovercraft "You're right…."

**1:19:15 Left**

Skylar rushed into the living room, hoping for a clue that lay hidden in the destroyed room. Her hear beating ten times faster than before, _where had they gone?_ She thought as she pulled up the couch, to find nothing.

"There has to be something… there has to be…" she told herself as she walked into the kitchen, she looked around the rather clean kitchen to only to see a random piece of paper lying on the floor. She picked it up "What is this?" she read the paper "They and the Tri-State Area are forever mine…try to get the gem back now…" she continued to read the sheet of paper, ignoring the small scream from the living room. The handwriting seemed familiar to her, from someone in her past that she hasn't seen in years. She realized who it was leaving her gasping loudly "oh no… Heinz Doofenshmirtz…"

A loud gasp came from behind her as a young girl asked "Who are you?"

Skylar stuffed the note into her jean pocket; she turned around glancing down at Isabella slowly walking past her. "The name's Skylar… now please I have to get going…"

Isabella turned around as she watched Skylar walk to the door way "What are you doing in Ferb's house?"

Skylar stopped in the doorway turning around slightly "Looking for Ferb. Now please little girl-"

Isabella growled in anger "Don't call me 'little girl'!" she interrupted "I do have a name! And that name is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro!"

Skylar chuckled nervously "Alright… okay, got it… calm down."

"How do you know him?" Isabella asked

"I met him a few days ago… sorry to ask this…but what are you doing here?" Skylar replied

"I-I was looking for Phineas, Candace, and Ferb… but I found the house like … this." Skylar noticed that her blue eyes were blood shot from either lack of sleep or crying and perhaps both. Her skin was very pale almost see through and her pink and white dress wasn't helping with her color.

"You know their secret?" Skylar whispered in amazement.

"Yeah…" Isabella nodded "Where are they? I'm worried…the house is never tore up like this… do you know where they are? I really need to talk to Phineas…Ferb told me… about what needed to happen…." Isabella choked as tears filled her eyes "But I told him no! Darn, I hope I'm not too late to kiss him and tell him I'm sorry."

Skylar sighed "They're gone…"

'Gone? Where?" Isabella questioned

Skylar shook her head "its way too dangerous for a little girl like you."

Isabella stomped down her foot on top of Skylar's "I'm not a little girl! I'm a Fireside Girl! I can handle anything!"

Skylar hissed in pain and chuckled "Anything?"

"Yeah… anything." Isabella replied

Skylar chuckled as she thought _Feisty… so this is the one that Ferb was talking about._ "Fine… if you want to know I'll tell you… Phineas and Candace got kidnapped by a man I used to know. So I believe Ferb and Perry went after him."

"Perry?" Isabella questioned

"Yeah… you know their pet platypus… to make a long story short… Perry talks…"

"Talk?"

"Yes…" Skylar walked to the living room "This is very dangerous… and if you get very hurt… I'm not going to get in trouble for this, Kay?" Skylar opened the front door and quickly rushed to her car with Isabella following behind "Now come on… we don't have much time… get in the car."

"Candace!"

Skylar sighed and shook her head and turned around "who is it now?" she watched a tall blond haired blue-eyed teenager rushed down the street on his bike.

"That's Jeremy Johnson. Candace is - I mean was in love with him." Isabella replied

"Oh… I know him from school… wait… shouldn't your mom be worried about what you are about to do?" Skylar asked

Isabella shrugged "Yeah… but she doesn't."

"Candace!" Jeremy yelled as he jumped off his bike running to the backyard gate/

"Hey Jeremy!" Skylar yelled out running toward him.

Jeremy stopped at the open gate and turned around, he gave Skylar gave her a confused look "Skylar? W-what are you doing here?"

"I know what happened…" Skylar told him.

Jeremy shut the gate "Y-you know?"

Skylar nodded "Yeah… I'm sorry Jeremy they're gone."

"They're gone?"

"They got kidnapped…"

"What! By who?"

"That doesn't matter right now Jeremy… we don't have much time left… just prepare to fight."

"Fight?" Jeremy asked

Skylar sighed "Just get in the car… I'm sure all of your questions would be answered soon."

**00: 50: 09 Left**

"Now Ferb… be careful of the traps…" Perry warned as both he and Ferb walked into the dark building. Neon glows comes from a variety of machines made the moment scarier, Perry caught up with Ferb looking around "It's so dark in here… I cant see a darn thing…" Perry whispered.

"Where will they be?" Ferb whispered stopping glancing down to his pet platypus.

"I don't know… it appears that Doofenshmirtz turned his lab into a giant maze in the dark…" Perry replied "I think it would be best if we stayed together."

Ferb nodded "Agreed."

Perry and Ferb took a few more steps till a large metal cage landed on top of them and the darkness ate them into the unknown, where even fear is scared of itself.

**A/n:**** the next chapter is called "Fear itself"**


	29. Fear Itself

**A/n:**** here it is the next chapter… I did some of it while I was completely exhausted from musical and All State practice… so I hope it is still good.**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Fear Itself**

Skylar smiled as she held her navy blue cell phone to her ear as she pulled up in front of her Mother's store "That's great that you're already there… we're not even a block …so stay there…. Kay bye." Skylar hung up her phone and placed it on her lap.

Jeremy sat confused as could be staring at Skylar "Skylar would you please explain to me, what is going on?"

Skylar sighed as she glanced at the digital clock which read nine o'clock, in forty- five minutes it would be too late to save them. "Well… both of you know a little bit of the situation… but at nine forty-five, they and the rest of us will be turned to frogs. My friends and I are going to stop the crazed doctor who hatched this plan and of course save Phineas and Candace."

"Who?" Isabella and Jeremy asked wide eyed.

"The crazed doctor is Heinz Doofenshmirtz…" Skylar answered.

* * *

Ferb moaned softly as he awakened in the dark, he looked around as the lights flashed on to reveal that both Perry and he were trapped in a large cast iron cage. His head and left arm throbbed in pain, as Ferb felt his head and glanced at his arm; both were covered with scratches and blood. He ended up concluding that the cage must have cut him, when it trapped them.

Ferb gritted his teeth in pain as he looked around his surroundings, he gasped at the sight of the large black new and improved Frog-inator five feet away from him and inside the glass cover Phineas and Candace stood suspended in air by clear wires unconscious. "Phineas! Candace!" Ferb yelled out leaning against the cold metal bars.

Then a cold dark laugh came from behind, "They can't hear you…."

"Let them go!' Ferb yelled out at the sight of Doofenshmirtz

Doofenshmirtz chuckled as he walked toward the cage with an evil grin on his face "No… I knew you were going to say that. After all I kidnapped your little frog siblings and broke into your house… so of course you would say it."

As Ferb stared into Doofenshmirtz's eyes, the evil smile crept into the inter-most part of his soul, he couldn't explain it, and that the smile that Doofenshmirtz was giving him caused Ferb to shake nervously like a leaf.

"Scare aren't you?"

"N-no…" Ferb stuttered as he continued to tremble in fear.

Doofenshmirtz chuckled sensing Ferb's fear as he leaned in toward the cage "You should be…because in…." he pulled back his sleeve to glance at his small watch "thirty-eight minutes, the whole Tri-State Area will be frogs…" he pointed to the Frog-inator "And they will die…."

Ferb moaned softly as leaned toward the cage and he grunted loudly as he threw a fierce punch straight into Doofenshmirtz's nose. Doofenshmirtz squealed out on pain as he yelled out holding his nose "Oh-Ow! My nose!"

The iron cringe of blood filled Ferb's nose as he watched Doofenshmirtz run quickly to the bathroom. Ferb rolled his eyes releasing a soft groan, his eyes looked around the small cage only to find a blood covered platypus near his feet. Ferb gasping in shock not knowing if it was his blood or Perry's. He quickly got to his knees following the deep pit in his stomach, with his good arm started to quickly pet Perry's back, to check if he was alright. "Perry? Are you alright? Wake up Perry!"

Perry moaned slowly opening his eyes, his fedora laid crushed underneath his paws. He looked around before quickly sitting up, he sighed picking up his fedora "Yeah… I'm fine…" Perry shook his head as he turned slowly to his owner to see the dried blood caked all over his left arm and head. His eyes widen "Oh my… geez Ferb are you alright?"

Ferb shrugged as best as he could reply "Yeah… it's just a few scratches."

"Just a few scratches!" Perry exclaimed "Ferb, your arm and head are caked with blood!"

"Have you looked at yourself Perry?" Ferb questioned

Perry glanced down at himself staring at the red stain on his chest "That's not from me! But still, I'm more worried about you and Doofenshmirtz!"

Ferb sighed "Perry calm down… I've gotten Doofenshmirtz preoccupied for a minute…" Ferb glanced over to the Frog-inator; the deep pit in his stomach grew as release a small stutter "I'm s-scared…"

Perry got up patting Ferb's good shoulder "Aren't we all…" Perry reassured as he looked around, his brown eyes caught a lever stickling out of the floor with a bright red bulb on top as the handle just a few feet away. "There it is…"

"What?" Ferb question as he watched Perry walk quickly to the edge of the cage near Ferb.

"Our Freedom…" Perry replied as he begun to slip his arms in between the bars

"Perry, what are you doing?" Ferb asked as he watched the Platypus straining to grab the lever.

"Trust me Ferb… I-I know w-what I-I'm doing…" Perry told Ferb as his finger tips barely touched the lever.

"You know you're going to get us killed, Perry!" Ferb hissed

Perry sighed, glaring at Ferb "Ferb… I've done this, hundreds of times… I know what I-I'm doing…." the bathroom door open slowly neither Ferb nor Perry realized that they were being watched "All I have to do Ferb is pull t-this lever and we're-"

"Not so Fast!" Doofenshmirtz interrupted as he slapped Perry's arm sending it back into the cage, he gave them an evil grin with blood soaked tissues stuck up his nose. "You're not going escape this time!"

* * *

"Vanessa?" Skylar called out as she watched Vanessa and Lizzy run toward them.

'Hey.' Vanessa replied breathlessly as she stopped in front of the revolving door of the DEI building. Skylar glanced down to Lizzy, her brown hair was put back in a tight bun and she was wearing a black short sleeve shirt and old jeans, Lizzy glanced up to Skylar giving her a small smile. "How much time do we have left?" Vanessa muttered

Skylar quickly pulled out her phone "Thirty-five minutes left…"

Skylar quickly placed her phone back into her pocket as Isabella exclaimed "That's not enough time!"

"I know…" Skylar replied shooting Isabella a glare "that is why we have to hurry and get this done and over with." Skylar placed her right hand on the revolving door. "Well come on…"

Lizzy and Vanessa nodded as they rushed into the revolving door following Skylar, while Jeremy and Isabella stared at the revolving doors, their hearts racing faster than they can count. "I… guess this is what fear itself is…." Jeremy stated as he took in a deep breath.

Isabella couldn't understand what he was stating, she sighed softly before asking "A revolving door?"

Jeremy shook his head as he glanced up at the sky "No…" he sighed "Love…"

"Oh…" Isabella muttered, silently agreeing as Jeremy placed his hands on her shoulders leading her into the building, preparing their hearts to face fear itself.

* * *

**A/N; ****well here it is… I have Iowa All State Choir Auditions Saturday, so please dear readers wish me luck and hopefully I get into the choir. But anyways the next chapter is called "30 minutes Left".**


	30. 30 Minutes Left

**A/N: ****well I didn't make the All State Choir, but had a fun time. Musical is now over and it has been a year since I published this story, but I'm sorry that I havent updated in over two months but here its here **

* * *

**Chapter 29: 30 Minutes Left**

Doofenshmirtz chuckled as he pulled out the blood soaked tissues from his nose throwing them into the garbage, he glanced quickly at his watch chucking to himself. "Well… there is thirty minutes left… and what are you going to do now Perry the Platypus?"

Perry couldn't reply as he stared helplessly at Doofenshmirtz, his fedora crumbled on the outside of the cage. He lowered his head, as Ferb breathing heavily in the back holding onto his arm trying to come up with ideas as fast as he can to escape, he looked around watching the very little sunlight creep its way into the dark room reflecting off of the Frog-inator making Phineas and Candace shine.

Doofenshmirtz shrugged as a sly grin crawled across his face "You got nothing, huh? None of your pathetic antics… I guess you gave up now… and I finally won."

The large door behind him burst open, leaving it dented and disfigured as Vanessa rushed into dark room yelling "No you haven't!"

Doofenshmirtz turned around gasping "Vanessa? What are you doing here? The weekend isn't for a few days…"

Vanessa rolled her eyes "What do you think I'm doing here Dad?"

Doofenshmirtz shrugged "I don't know… perhaps giving me a visit."

Vanessa rolled her eyes as she walked closer to her father, in a low growl she replied "_We're_ here to stop you dad!"

Doofenshmirtz quickly rushed to the Frog-inator placing the covered gem in the machine, he looked around the building nervously, to see only Ferb and Perry in the cage and Vanessa standing in front of him. A sly smile crawled on his face as he asked in a snake tone "Who?"

"Us!" Skylar stated as she walked into the room, her face full of determination. Jeremy, Isabella and Lizzy following behind.

Doofenshmirtz gasped and stuttered "Y-you! I know you!"

Skylar scoffed "Of course you know me… I'm the daughter of the women you dated years ago that gave you the stupid idea. I knew it was you Heinz, when I saw that note you left. Now I guess my uncle was preparing me for something like this, my uncle and Perry were right along about you. But in case you were wondering Heinz, my uncle is Francis Monogram, the commanding officer of the Organization Without a Cool Acronym! The O.W.C.A!"

"What!" Ferb muttered under his breath as Skylar glanced back at him, her soft face full of concern.

She sighed softly "I'm sorry Ferb; I always knew Perry was a secret agent, I've helped my uncle a few times…." Skylar glanced back at Doofenshmirtz giving him a forceful look "and this is now one of them!" Skylar charged toward him yelling "I hate you! You don't know how much you ruined my life! How much pain you gave me! And how much my own mother ignored me because of you!"

Vanessa glanced back to the party, her mind set on what she wants to do "Let us deal with him… Jeremy go and try to release them and Lizzy, take the other girl and help Ferb and Perry, they look like they need it."

The two girls nodded as they rushed to the cage and Lizzy's heart dropped at the sight of the dried blood on both Ferb and Perry. Lizzy gasped "Oh… Ferb… no."

Ferb smiled as he tried to move his injured arm "Lizzy… I'm fine." he insisted.

"You better hope mister!" Isabella exclaimed as she was trying to pull on the greased lever.

Lizzy blushed as she entered a dream like state, not the really the perfect time for that. Perry pounded on the bars "Hey wake up!"

"Oh geez!" Isabella yelped as both she and Lizzy jumped back "Perry you can talk!"

Perry rolled his eyes as Ferb muttered "Isabella, just pull the lever I need to help Jeremy."

* * *

"Dad, you ruined my life Dad!" Vanessa yelled as she rushed to her Doofenshmirtz and with Skylar starting to fight him. As Skylar threw a punch toward his face, Doofenshmirtz grabbed her arm and with an unknown amount of strength threw her to the ground like a blanket to a bed.

Skylar screamed out in pain as she tried to get, her back searing in great pain feeling like its on fire and the more she moved the greater the pain got. "Sky!" Vanessa cried as she tried to help her friend

"So… it was you… that destroyed my Invisible-Hand-Grabber-inator…" Doofenshmirtz stated as he paced back and forth in front of the teenage girls, Vanessa kept her eyes on her father as she helped Skylar back on her feet. Doofenshmirtz shrugged as he stopped in front of them "Why Vanessa? Why would you go against your own father, after you showed so much promise of becoming like me?"

"Why?" Vanessa replied as Skylar was back on her feet moaning in pain "Do you even know how hard I tried to bust you in the last who-knows how many years? I've tried sabotaging your creations, I tried _everything_… I even tried selling them on EBay! You have no clue, that I grew tired of you being an evil scientist over the years… you know your little group of yours… L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N doesn't even give a crap about you!" her brown eyes started to fill with tears and her voice became hoarse "I tried to turning you into a normal dad… but every single time you've gotten close… you do a U-turn back to your evil self again!" Vanessa stomped her foot down onto the floor "So I'm taking this in my own hand Dad! I'm sixteen years old not two!" hesitant at first Vanessa slapped her father fiercely across the face, she cried for she didn't want to do that.

Vanessa and Skylar started slowly backing away, as a red faced Doofenshmirtz stormed toward her "Now you listen to me, Vanessa Charlene Doofenshmirtz, that is not how you treat your father!" he hissed.

Vanessa started to pull her tight black sleeves to reveal her hidden secrets "Well, what you did is not how you treat your daughter!" she sassed as she showed her father her scared arms "So what about the things you've done to me!… oh yeah I've gotten burned, stabbed, put in the hospital while in a coma, put in a wild goose chase with a bunch of police on my tail, and cant forget the great old stuck in another dimension… all before I was ten. And you wonder why Mom wanted a divorce!" she quickly pulled down her sleeves.

"The only reason why your mother and I got divorced because we just didn't get along. Plus that was years ago!"

"That still counts!" Vanessa exclaimed as Doofenshmirtz grabbed her by the arms.

"No it doesn't!" Doofenshmirtz gritted as he threw Vanessa into Skylar knocking both into the ground, he stood powerfully over the girls. They both moaned as they both looked into the dark brown eyes of evil. Doofenshmirtz baring his teeth gritted "You. Will. Listen. To. Me. Vanessa."

* * *

With the help of Lizzy, Isabella pulled the lever down and the first one out of the cage was Perry charging as quickly as he could toward Doofenshmirtz on all fours. Doofenshmirtz glanced out of the corner of his eye and gasped in shock "No!" he yelled as he turned around accepting the attack toward him as Perry jumped up kicking him in the face.

"You destroyed me! How am I supposed to live a normal life now that I can talk! Huh!" Perry yelled as he kicked in Doofenshmirtz in the face knocking him to the ground.

A drizzle of blood leaked out of Doofenshmirtz's mouth, he licked the blood off his lips, and the salty taste filled his mouth. He wiped the rest of the blood off of his chin and in a low voice muttered "I guess you just have to live with it, don't we?"

Vanessa and Skylar both quickly crawled away from the fight watching the great fight between enemies with Perry's great combination of Judo and Jiujutsu and her dad's awkward flaring of his arms and whatever else he was doing, and what she thought turned out to be a full out war.

* * *

"Ferb, are you sure you don't need any help up?" Lizzy asked as she watched Ferb slowly grab on to the bar to get up. When he manage to get up, his left arm burned in pain as he tried to get it as limp as possible. Lizzy glanced back to Jeremy who was moaning in frustration and rushed to aid him.

Isabella gave him a tight hug, hearing him moan in pain as she cried "Ferb, I should've believed you the first time…. This would've never had happened if I would have kissed him yesterday… I'm so sorry…"

"Isabella… don't cry… we need to go help Jeremy… we don't have time…" Ferb gasped in pain as he patted her shoulder with his good arm.

"Ferb!" Jeremy yelled as he stared blankly at the screen "I need help!"

"Isabella dry your tears… we need to go help." Ferb comforted

Isabella slowly let go and quickly followed Ferb as the rushed to the Frog-inator. Lizzy stopped in front of Ferb with a small smile "Will you promise to be careful Ferb?"

Ferb chuckled nervously as he stopped in front of the tank "I will… now come on, we have to get them out." he walked to the tank and placed his good hand on the slick tank, the transformation process had already begun, Phineas was now glowing orange and Candace a light pink. Worry filled Ferb as he muttered "Phineas… Candace…"

"Ferb!" Jeremy yelled as Ferb shook his head as he entered back to reality and rushed to him. Jeremy's face was covered with sweat "I-I don't know what to do… I'm not good with this stuff!" Jeremy stammered

"When in doubt Jeremy…. Cause a system over load." Ferb ordered

"A what?" Jeremy asked confused

"We have to make the machine destroy its self from the inside out." Ferb explained

"Isn't there a self-destruct button?" Lizzy asked

Isabella shook her head "No I don't see one…"

Lizzy groaned "Great… he learned this time."

"Okay, then." Ferb suggested "start pushing buttons."

All of them expect Ferb started pushing the various buttons on the machine, while Ferb feeling helpless walked to the tank "Hold on… please just hold on…"

Then he heard Jeremy muttered "its not working!"

"Keep trying!" Lizzy replied

Ferb glanced out the corner of his eye as he watched Perry fight Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz's evil grin burned in his mind, Doofenshmirtz was coming up with something, "Perry watch o-!" Ferb yelled but it was too late Doofenshmirtz grabbed Perry's tail and threw him against the wall. Sending his fedora in the air, but only to land in front of Doofenshmirtz's feet.

Doofenshmirtz chuckled evil as he stomped his foot on the hat, Perry moaned in pain as he rolled on to his stomach "No…" he reached his hand to try to grab the ruined fedora.

"I want you to admit defeat Perry the Platypus and I'll spare your life…if not I'll-" Doofenshmirtz hissed as Perry struggled to get back on his feet.

Perry shook his head "No… I will not accept defeat to a low-life like you." he jumped up for another try but that just sent Perry back on to the floor weak and helpless.

"Perry!" Ferb yelled as he was going to charge at Doofenshmirtz.

"Ferb! No!" Skylar yelled as she got up.

Ferb stopped in his tracks and muttered "That's it." he hissed, Ferb got on his knees pulling the ripped bottom of his purple jeans and rushed to the part of the machine where the gem laid wrapping the purple fabric around it. "You've messed with the wrong kid."

Doofenshmirtz shrugged "Really? I would never have guessed." he replied

Skylar and Vanessa glanced at each from behind Doofenshmirtz and slowly and silently still prepared to charge to tie him down. Ferb walked slowly to him holding the gem "You've kidnapped my family, broke into my home, you've hurt my friends and me…" Ferb's voice got really low "made a robotic copy of a girl… I might actually like…"

Lizzy stopped what she was doing as she listened in and watched "What?"

"And trying to kill my family for something we had… but guess what Doofenshmirtz…" Ferb held up the gem and sang "I got it back!"

"Oh no…" Doofenshmirtz stuttered at the sight of the gem.

Ferb smiled and nodded "Oh yes… how bad do you want it though?"

"Give it to me." Doofenshmirtz demanded as he walked toward him.

Ferb quickly backed up still holding up the gem "So you want this?" Doofenshmirtz nodded as he walked determinedly toward Ferb holding out his hand. "Well come and get it!" Ferb grunted in pain as he threw the gem high into the air.

Doofenshmirtz panicked as he rushed toward the falling gem yelling "No!" he fell to the floor sliding to a stop just in time to catch the gem with bare palms, Doofenshmirtz sighed and laid his head on his arms.

Lizzy gasped as the gem started to glow in her uncle's hands, Doofenshmirtz looked up in shock as a bright light encased him. Lizzy covered her eyes and opened them at once after the light dissipated. Moments after the light faded, she forced her eyes opened to see only a the pile of clothes that laid sprawled messily on the floor, she smiled as if new joy busted with in her, she jumped up yelling "Yes!"

Skylar sighed with relief as she glanced at her now cracked watch and gasped at the time "We have less than ten minutes!"

Jeremy pushed a neon green button that started to blink and a loud grumble came from the machine as it exclaimed loudly in monotonic voice "System overload!" it repeated hundreds of times. Jeremy pulled back dragging Isabella and Lizzy with him as the machine released thick black smoke and sparks. Ferb looked around for something to break the glass and a foot away laid a long metal pipe, he rushed toward it picking up and ran toward the machine.

"System Overload!" the machine yelled as Ferb ran up to the glass, his hands and forehand were covered with warm sweat, his eyes sting with sweat, Ferb held up the pipe like a base ball bake ready to swing. The machine's smoke grew thicker and surrounded him in its black fury. Smoke filled his nose; he could tell that a fire erupted from with the machine. He started to swing when he heard Jeremy yell "Ferb get out of there!"

Ferb disregard what he said and started over "Ferb, its gonna blow!" Jeremy yelled again. Sparks erupted around him burning his skin, scorching his hair; he sighed and swung the pipe. Ferb closed his eyes and before the pipe hit the glass, he could fell himself being lifted up in the air. He opened his eyes to see the final glimpse of the machine as the black smoke ate it in its shadow, he glanced back to see Jeremy running as fast as he could. "What are you doing?" Ferb yelled as he felt the pipe slip from his hand "I could have saved him!"

Jeremy ignored him as he ran "Jeremy!" Ferb yelled as the machine let out one more 'system overload'. Jeremy sighed "this… is for … your own… good Ferb." as he took one step the machine exploded, Ferb could feel the burning sensation of the explosion, his body burned, Jeremy cried out in pain as he fell to the floor dropping Ferb letting him skid across the floor. He moaned out in pain, his entire body cried out in pain from the explosion and all he could hear was Isabella crying loudly "Phineas!"

Jeremy jumped up and watched another explosion and spotted a smoky frog sent flying into the air behind them hitting the solid wall before landing on the couch. Jeremy noticed it was Candace and rushed to her side, Ferb slowly got up and watched the seen, and the fire sprinkles started releasing its cold downpour on the fire and everyone. Ferb's eyes burned with rage now knowing that his brother might be dead all because of the gem and Doofenshmirtz, but what he wanted now more than anything now was to destroy everything that started this and that was the gem.

* * *

**A/N: ****okay I admit I'm not** **good at the whole fight scene and that is one of many reasons why it took my so long type. But anyway the** **next chapter is in Ferb's POV and its called "The Destruction of Myself".**

**And if I don't update by then Merry Christmas!**


	31. Destruction of Myself

**A/n: ****as a reminder to people who didn't read the author's note, this chapter is Ferb's POV and I didn't mention this but I'm winding down on this story with this one chapters being one of the final three chapters so I hope you enjoy. But I published now as a early Christmas present to my dear readers**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 30: Destruction of Myself:**

I am no longer a child for I grew up quickly in the last month, becoming my own caretaker and adult doing things that adults have to do in every day life. But I have one thing that most adults don't have, a burning hatred for a gem, a gem that cause this whole situation, who knew that something so small could cause something so bad? I pondered on many questions over the month and no conclusion. Now my sister is lying on a couch completely covered with glass digging into her skin as she took her shallow breaths and for my brother Phineas, my brother that understood me when I'm silent and the master of great plans? I have no clue where he's is… all I know is he might be dead…. Dead. And I haven't shred a single tear… is this what happens when you grow up? Your heart becomes so hard that you can't shred a tear and you're supportive of every one around you who are crying? I sometimes believe that the child that was me is locked up somewhere inside my heart and as a grown up now, my first priority is to destroy what had caused this in the first place!

"Phineas!" Isabella called her black hair dripping wet from the sprinklers as she ran to search through what is left of the machine that Doofenshmirtz had built to destroy the Tri-State Area. Everyone around me followed her expect Jeremy who was with Candace, the dark smoke still lingered in the air, and the smoke marks on my arm were melting off my arm, I shivered as the cold water from my hair ran down my back causing a stinging sensation from my wound, but I couldn't help it, it is now my responsibility to help them look for him.

The sprinklers stopped and the smoke started to clear, the yells of the people lingered in my ears, the distant cries of Candace as Jeremy pulled out the tiniest pieces of glass. Every piece of the machine was burnt and dent up to no repair, I looked up to watch Vanessa look around the wall, and then I glanced back down to continue to search. I heard Skylar sigh, I guessed she glanced at her phone, because she exclaimed in a high pitch "Five minutes left!"

Isabella released a soft whine, as tears streamed down her face; I've never seen Isabella so sad in my life. I guess she truly cared about him, I could feel a lump forming in my throat and water filling my eyes, I bit my tongue letting the water drain from my eyes and the swallowing the lump. I kept thinking to myself _I can not cry… I have to be strong… I have to be there for them. I can't cry… have to be strong, for me, for Candace… for…Phineas…_

In a far corner where most of the black smoke still lingered, I watched Vanessa rush out coughing loudly "I found him!"

It is like a heard of cattle stampeding in a field, Skylar, Vanessa, Lizzy and with Isabella in the lead rushed into the smoke casting shadows on the floor. With Jeremy occupied with Candace, I snuck my way to the soaked pile of clothes, I bet down rummaging the soaked clothes, water dripping off of it like rain… and there he was… Doofenshmirtz, unconscious laying in a pool of water and his nose was a dead give-away. I picked up the frog with bad intentions at mind; a sly evil grin crawled across my lips. Doofenshmirtz even in my hands had the pray mantis stance, tiny crows feet held onto his eyes and the top of his head was a dark brown crown. I chucked evilly "Oh there you are…" Doofenshmirtz still unconscious replied with a soft moan. I wanted to do something to him but I couldn't out myself to it so I just muttered "You got want you deserve…" and place him back on the floor.

I notice the white cloth that I first wrapped the gem in a month ago untouched from the sprinklers , I grabbed it and saw the amethyst gleaming a few feet a way from me. I snatched it up wrapping it tightly in the cloth, as I got up I spotted the pipe I dropped when Jeremy carried me away. I rushed to it with the gem still in my hand I grasped the cold wet pipe tightly preventing it from slipping from my hand. I let my eye explore to find something sturdy enough so I can destroy the gem, with everything practically destroyed, the only thing I found was wooden table that fell over during the explosion. I sat the table upright and placed the gem down, I stared evilly at the gem as I slowly lifted the pipe above my head, my shoulder flaring in pain, I was going to swing the pipe down at the gem till I heard a soft voice say "Put the pipe down, Ferb."

I jumped around to face Skylar, her face covered with melted black eyeliner and blood from the freshly formed cuts, she looked as if she faced a monster, her lips bulged out and her golden amber eyes wide. She looked like she put up a fierce fight for want she had. She had her arms lying across her chest, both of them covered with dark bruises. I felt sorry for her; because both Vanessa and she fought him and I sat around.

She limped slowly toward me, every step her eye flinched I could tell she was in great pain, I held the pipe higher as I sneered "Why? Give me one reason why I should lower the pipe!"

Her expression lowered into a sad gaze, she released a sigh that almost sounded like a whimper "Because Ferb… destroying it … isn't going … to solve anything…" her voice was light and wispy.

"Yes it will!" I spat "didn't you see what this caused? All the problems it made?" in fierce anger I was about to slam down the pipe yelling "The best way to solve it… is to destroy it!"

I felt Skylar gently touched my shoulder saying firmly "Ferb! Doing this isn't to help either Candace or… Phineas." I forcefully lowered the pipe more "You're acting like my Father, Ferb!" I heard her voice crack as if she was going to burst into tears "Right now you're acting like him…. He was going to the same thing when my Uncle William turned into a frog by that gem."

I rolled my eyes sneering "So what, what does that have to do with anything? My brother is _dead! _Dead! All because of this stupid gem!"

Skylar sighed shaking her head muttered "He… might not be dead Ferb. But our brother and sister need you now. Ferb you're not adult, your only ten years old. You should be with them now."

I grunted rolling my eyes, I could feel the pipe started to slip from my fingers, I muttered in a low voice "Skylar… I grew up a month ago… I am not that child that you heard in that band… I am not the man of few words… anymore."

"Ferb!" Skylar yelled making my ears ring "You're still a kid! I know… that this whole thing has been rough on you… I cant blame ya. But look at yourself, Ferb! You look like your spirit has been through a meat grinder a thousand times!"

"So?" the pipe slipped a little more getting inches away from the gem's destruction.

Skylar held out her hand, I glanced down at her hand as she softly said "Just give me the gem Ferb." I looked up and Skylar was giving me a soft smile "Ferb… you're holding back from crying Ferb… it's okay to cry, no ones going to think that you're a baby… I'll make sure of that. But look around Ferb, its destroying you from the inside. Just please I want it to stop… just give me the gem."

I watched tears stream down her face for the first time… my heart stopped and for that moment I realized that she was right. Holding back the child within was destroying me and this was the breaking point, any moment I would have caused the destruction of myself. I felt the lump forming in my throat and my eyes starting to water. I felt different, I think that the child that I locked in side broke free at first I was fighting it and I held the gem closed to me one last time before I handing the gem to Skylar.

Skylar smiled as she grasped the cloth covered gem in her hand, she limped over to me giving me a light hug and whispered "Its okay… they need you … go to them."

I nodded silently as I watched her limp away to join the others… after she was out of sight, I feel to the ground and started to shake. I felt the warmest of tears streaming down my cheeks and for the first time in a very long time I was crying… it felt good to be a child again.

* * *

**A/n: ****well there it is … chapter 30. Almost done with the story now and the next chapter is called "Please, Don't Leave Me!"**

**I wish you all a very merry Christmas and I'll see you all next year!**


	32. Please, Don't Leave Me!

**A/n:**** well here it is, the first update from me for the new year and my graduating year from high school… note: the beginning of this chapter is happening while Skylar and Ferb are having the fight of the gem**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Please Don't Leave Me!**

"He's in my room…" Vanessa whispered as she slowly opened her burnt oak door, Isabella noticed a small menacing hole that was still smoldering with tiny whispers of black smoke and shards of glass peppered all over the cover of the door.

With Isabella's heart racing she walked slowly into her new surrounding, the gothic room was still flooded with smoke, but Isabella spotted the Mary McGuffin doll on the very top self and to her it appeared to be glowing. "Ph-Phineas?" she called with a little crack in her voice. As she made it to the bed, she glanced down and gasped with a soft cry in her voice. Phineas was sprawled out on the black sheet covered bed peppered with glass, his small chest was raising and falling on every beat, and beads of blood covered his body but one thing that worried Isabella the most was the medium sized glass that was sticking from the middle of his chest "Oh no Phineas!" she cried as she threw her self at the bed.

"H-how is he?" Lizzy asked as she watched Vanessa silently shut the door to her room with Isabella inside.

"Not good…" Vanessa replied in a soft voice trying to hide the tears

"Vanessa!" the distinguish voice of her father yelled in a growl

"I'll … be right back." Vanessa muttered as she rushed off to her father, Lizzy sat on the floor her face full with just absolute disbelief as she stared out in the distance. Skylar stood staring at them, she was at lost of words, she was hoping that some confronting words would come but nothing came so she just stood there rubbing her neck.

While inside the bedroom, Isabella was still crying as she quickly was pulling out the shards of glass, she couldn't believe this was happening. It was like a repeating nightmare becoming real, for Phineas was lying dying in front of her, she wanted to curse herself for letting this go this far, now it might even be too late. "Phineas…" she cried softly as she pulled out a shard of glass and watching Phineas cringe in pain "I'm so sorry…" she pulled out another shard of blood stained glass and placing it among the other in a blood stained pile near them, "I shouldn't have ran away….now…" her tears heavily flooded her eyes as she pulled her old pink ribbon from her hair, letting her long black hair fall gently into her face. , and in a quick movement pulled the medium sized piece of glass from the center of his chest, replacing in with the pink ribbon to stop the blood flow, she gently touched the top of his head petting it holding back her tears. But it wasn't working, her warm tears spewed from her eyes heavily as she lowered her head still crying "it's too … late."

* * *

Candace whined out in pain as Jeremy pulling out the last of the glass, he glanced down to her whispering "It's alright now, Candace… nothing going to harm you now that I'm here…"

"Jeremy?" Candace asked with a stifled cry as she slowly opened her lime green frog eyes to release warm painful tears "I thought I told yo-"

"That doesn't matter now, Candace…" Jeremy added as he gently rubbed her slimy head "all that matters is that you're getting out of here alive…all you should know is that I couldn't even stand being without you…"

Candace used up the rest of her strength to give Jeremy a smile "Jeremy… I couldn't either…" she sighed as her eyes rolled to the back.

"Candace?" Jeremy gasped as he gently shook her "Candace?" he realized that she wasn't waking "No…" he muttered as his bright blue eyes dimmed and widen "it's too late…"

* * *

"Phineas… please wake up…" Isabella begged as she sniffled with her head still on the bed "please…"

"I…Isabella…"Phineas moaned as he gasped for air filling his lungs with cold air. He tried to move to touch her hair, but the pain was too much. Isabella looked up from the bed, her blue eyes blood-shot, she looked around didn't believing what she just heard "Phineas?"

Phineas coughed and gasping for air "I-I th-thought I w-was going to-" he coughed again but louder "see y-you again…"

Isabella smiled softly as she petted Phineas' head once more only to stop when she saw him cringe up in pain "Well I'm here aren't I?" her voice cracked as she muttered with tears flowing again "Oh… Phineas, I'm sorry…" she cried "I'm so sorry…"

"I-Isabella…" Phineas coughed "please… don't cry f-for me. I-its just a few s-scratches, ya'know." Phineas coughed as he emptied his lungs, closing his eyes not to open them again.

"Phineas…" she replied stared at him "Phineas?" she gasped as she hugged the frog "Phineas! No, Phineas! Please…please…" as she cried loudly.

* * *

Jeremy sighed as he lowered his head "Candace… I-I haven't told you this…but I hope it's not too late too to you this…" he sighed "I hope…"

Skylar glanced back to the door, her amber eyes still red and watery from confrontation with Ferb, the gem pushed heavily against her leg from within her pocket. She closed her phone in her hand and said aloud "Guys…" her voice cracked softly "F-four minutes…" after she said that she turned back to wipe her eyes, Lizzy jumped up worriedly from the floor and hugged her tightly.

Jeremy leaned in to hug Candace, just as Vanessa ran around carrying a large bug catcher chasing after her frog father. Vanessa jumped toward the frog catching him, just as she landed on to the floor. Doofenshmirtz started yelling as he tried to struggle out of her hands. Vanessa grunted as she threw her father into the bug catcher, slamming the lid down. Skylar sighed her and Lizzy released from their hug, she turned away to wipe her eyes and glanced over to Jeremy, inside Skylar knew that for the most part Candace was alright, it could've been worse she had actually went through the window that was a few feet from were she landed, but for Phineas on the other hand, Skylar knew that he had a slight chance of surviving. For Phineas went through a thin sheet of metal, get peppered by pixie-glass and plowed his way through a solid oak door. His injures were extreme and she was unsure if she was scared or sad, but she was going to find out as soon as she opened the door to Vanessa's bedroom. "Isabella?" Skylar called as she opened the door slowly, as she opened the door, she felt like that her dropped when she saw Isabella crying on the bed with her arms around the unconscious Phineas. "Isabella? Did you hear me? There's …. Four minutes… left. Are you okay?"

Isabella didn't respond at first, as she tried to come up with the words to say. Her voice dry on the verge on becoming hoarse and replied "He's…" she coughed as she moaned softly "… gone."

Skylar's eyes widen and she coughed in shock "W-what "she coughed again "what do you mean h-he's gone?"

"I think he's not breathing, Skylar…. "Isabella cried "I t-think he's dead…"

Skylar gasped softly "How do you know that he's not breathing? Aren't you supposed to know this kind of stuff?"

"I don't know!" Isabella exclaimed as she forced her head up "I feel like I forgot everything Skylar! I can't tell! But he's not breathing!" Isabella gasps loudly as she bursts out into more tears, Skylar rushed to her side, getting on her knees pulling her away from Phineas and trying not to look at him herself or she'll start crying. Isabella held onto Skylar tightly as she cried on her shoulder.

Skylar swallowed the lump in her throat as she glanced to the clock to her left _two and a half minutes left _"Isabella… he might not be dead…he just cant" she pulled Isabella off her shoulder giving her a smile "you'll see… just kiss him…"

"But he is-"

"Isabella!" she exclaimed in a soft tone "We don't have time to determine if his dead! If he is… do you want him dead…" her voice cracked as a lump swelled in her throat but her seriousness grew with it"… as a frog or a human being?"

Isabella sighed as she wiped the tears from her blue blood-shot eyes, her eyes focused at Phineas' limp body. She nodded silently as Skylar got up with a sad look on her face "Isabella… the choice is yours…" and Skylar left Isabella leaving the door partially open.

Isabella sighed as she moved a thick black hair strand from her face "Phineas… "Her voice was very soft "I never told you this…but ever since we were little and I met you so many years ago… I had a crush … on you… in fact you gave me, my very first Fireside Girl patch 'I saw a cute boy patch'" Isabella chuckled softly for the first time in a month, but it quickly faded into a small cry "But … I-I-I guess y-you'll never know! I-I will always like you Phineas Flynn! And you're not going to leave now! Please! Please! Come back! Don't leave me!" she wiped more tears off her face "I don't care if you're a frog! I don't care! I don't care if you have slimy skin! You're my Phineas!"

Skylar opened her cell phone to take one final glimpse at the time, _less than a minute… come one guys… make the right choice…_. Skylar shot a stare at Jeremy who was still telling his story, his face red and appeared to be rubbing his neck in embarrassment and almost simultaneously both Jeremy and Isabella hesitantly leaned in for the kiss. Their cheeks were red and their hearts beat as one. As their lips touched the unconscious frogs, an explosion of golden swirls danced around them like snow gracefully dancing in the sky and followed by a blinding light.

After the light faded, a light grey cloud of smoke covered them and to reveal Candace lying awkwardly in the chair, her red hair drenched, sticking to her face and her pink swimsuit and along with her arms, legs and face were covered with tiny scratches or holes. Phineas, on the other hand was sprawled out on the bed, his hair sticking to his face, his arms spread like a pair of eagle wings, he was shirtless and his jean shorts were torn beyond repair, his body covered almost entirely with bruises, scratches and tiny droplets of dried blood, and for Isabella's old pink ribbon laid gently in the middle of Phineas' chest. The nightmare was over.

Skylar smiled slightly as she closed her phone _times up…_. Jeremy gleamed with joy as he gently started to rub Candace's cheek laughing proudly. Vanessa almost dropped her father's prison as she muttered in shock "Whoa…"

"Vanessa! Put me down!" The muffled yell of Doofenshmirtz came as pounded on the plastic wall of the bug catcher.

Vanessa shook her head as she lifted up the bug catcher to her face, she knocked once at the wall as she spat "No." and walked off looking for Ferb, only to find him sitting alone in a distant corner to himself.

Perry moaned as he regains his consciousness, his body ached as he pushed himself up, "Phineas…" Perry moaned his hands graced his ruined fedora; he looked up and saw Candace… human. "Candace? He wondered as he groaned in pain and his eyes brown eyes widen as he jumped on all fours "Phineas!" he smiled as he sprinted as fast as he could toward the small group of people gathered around an oak door. He charged his way into the open room "Phineas!" he exclaimed as he stopped inside the room, only to see most of the people crying "P-Phineas?"

"Y-your almost here?" Skylar hoarse voice came from outside the room, Perry walked back outside to see Skylar sitting against the wall, her eyes blood-shot talking on her phone "o-okay…Mom, I'll see you when you get here." she moaned as she closed the lid to her phone and threw on to the ground.

"Skylar?" Perry asked with a shot of concern "I-is he -he-"

Skylar nodded silently as she lowered her head on to her knees. Perry's heart stopped as he glanced back into the room, a heave of sadness erupted from inside him and all he can do was breathed "No…"

* * *

Candace moaned softly as she started to open her soft blue eyes softly, for the first time in a month she could feel her hair touching her face. Her hair! She couldn't believe it; maybe it was a dream… a dream that became reality as she stared into the crystal blue eyes that belonged to Jeremy. "Jeremy is this real?" she asked with a small smile.

Jeremy's smile grew as he chuckled in response "Yes Candace… this is real."

Candace laughed as she wrapped her arms around Jeremy's neck "Oh Jeremy…" she gave him another kiss on the lips, the sensation better than the first time. After a brief minute, Candace broke the embrace, only to look around the destroyed lab and wondered aloud "Is Phineas okay?"

Jeremy shrugged and gave Candace a glimpse of concern as he handed her a wool blanket that was hidden from behind the chair "I don't know, Candace…"

Both of them were dead silent, only to hear the distant cries from the unknown bedroom from the back, Candace felt her heart drop to her stomach "Phineas…" she muttered under her breath as wrapped the blanket around her and got up on to her two feet, attempting to walk toward the room, occasionally tumbling on to the floor and keeping herself balanced as she was getting used to walking. Candace grew worried as the cries grew louder; she burst out into a full sprint. Jeremy ran after her yelling "Candace! Wait up!" but Candace disregard what Jeremy said, and yelled "Phineas! Phineas! Are you okay?" as she tumbled into the floor, falling a few feet away from Perry who was leaning against the wall near the door frame.

Perry gasped as his eyes shot at Candace "Candace… I-" he stopped short didn't know how to continue.

Candace gave Perry a confused look "Perry? Is he alright?"

Perry didn't answer as he continued to stare at Isabella who was convulsing near the black covered bed. _Why is she shaking? _Candace thought as he eyes shot up to Phineas on the bed _oh no! Phineas! _She got up from the floor and sat on the bed with Isabella at her feet. Her heart beating rapidly as she brushed her brother's hair from sticking to his forehead. "Phineas…" Candace muttered hoping that he would awake. She repeated it several times, each time louder, but it came to her that Phineas wasn't waking and his skin was ice cold.

Skylar, Vanessa, Jeremy and Ferb stood at the doorway, as Candace cried covering her mouth "Skylar… please don't tell me that he's -"

Skylar sighed sadly and lowered her head in response, Ferb stared at Skylar with wide eyes, and he felt like he couldn't breathe and his heart grew heavy. Ferb shot in a short breath and took of running, hoping that it wasn't what he thought it was. Vanessa glanced back only to sigh and follow Ferb, leaving them in her room.

Candace slid off the bed and wrapped her arms around Isabella, confronting her as she cried softly "It's alright Isabella…" she hugged her tightly "It's alright…"

Perry sniffled as he placed the crushed fedora onto his head casting a dark shadow over his eyes as he lowered his head. None of them notice, that on the black bed, Phineas nudged and coughed loudly as he tried to move "Is-" Phineas coughed "Isabella okay?"

"Phineas?" Isabella stuttered as she slowly raised her head, only to see the twitching fingers jittering around. Candace looked up and saw Phineas struggling to get up, their faces erupting with joy as they gasped "Phineas!" Candace and Isabella jumped up on to the bed, hugging Phineas tightly to the point of causing pain.

Perry's head shot up and he smiled with joy as Phineas exclaimed "Guys! Ow! Isabella!" he chuckled "Guys, you're hurting me! Guys!"

Candace let go, only left Isabella to cling on to Phineas, Skylar smiled as she came back from her car carrying a small brown leather bag that contained vials of Aloe Vera Potion, Perry smiled as he muttered silently as he watched Phineas hug Isabella tightly as she was not crying from sadness but from joy "This deserves me an very early retirement…"

* * *

**A/n; ****well there you go, the second to last chapter. I had very tough times with this chapter and I'm still not quite happy on how it turned out but I think I got the message across. Well here it is the name of the last chapter to Abnormal Findings "Set Free and Being Normal"**

**happy reading!**


	33. Set Free and Being Normal

**A/n:****well here it is the final chapter of Abnormal Findings… enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Set Free and Being Normal**

Ferb running as fast as he could came to find him self on the empty patio in the open air, the bustling sounds of the cars below, gave him a little sense of peace in his tiny chaotic world of his. He moaned as he laid his head against the cold bar, as he tried to catch his breath. Vanessa ran out carrying her father onto the patio after chasing Ferb, she smiled releasing a small breathless chuckle as she walks toward him "So… I finally caught up to you…" Vanessa chuckled breathlessly again while moving a little piece of her long brown hair from her face to behind her ear. "For a ten year old… you're pretty fast."

Ferb groaned loudly as he sensed her near her, he felt her hand touch his right shoulder. Ferb released a sigh as he moved his hand rubbing the back of his neck. He looked up and saw Vanessa at his right side "Oh…" he sighed softly "Hi."

Vanessa rubbed his right shoulder "You know…" She stated as she looked out toward the city "Everything's fine now…"

"Sure…" Ferb scoffed "'till it happens again…"

"Hey…" Vanessa played as she nudged his shoulder gently "it sounds like to me that you doubt Skylar."

Ferb shook his head "But I'm not."

Vanessa shrugged "it just sounds like that to me."

"What do you think then?" Ferb snarled as he pounded his hands on the metal bar "My brother's dead, my pet platypus talks and no way to explain that to my parents!"

"Well…" Vanessa muttered as she glanced back and spotted Phineas wrapped in a green wool blanket walked out of her bedroom. "Are you sure about that?"

Ferb nodded "Yes, I am. I saw him lying on that bed, Skylar practically told us that!"

Vanessa sighed and shook her head as Doofenshmirtz pounded on the wall of the bug catcher "Vanessa! Let go of me!" he yelled muffled from the wall of the bug catcher.

Vanessa sighed and rolled her eyes and replied simply "Just ignore him… but anyways, I'm sure he's not dead, you can trust me, right?" Ferb nodded as he stared blankly out at the street. "Let me tell you Ferb… I've had harsh life… but I feel better now that my dad is under control. My Mom is getting married to guy who owns a big company a few hundred miles from here and had three kids. The guy and his two sons' worry me though, combined in some ways, they act just like Dad; I'm scared that they're conducting an evil scheme inside of their heads. Their brilliant, Ferb, but what I also believe evil." Vanessa sighed as she rubbed her neck "After a few days of discussing with my Mom, I've decided to move with them… in a few days in fact. To… you know, keep an eye on them. After what went on today, I think I can handle anything! The sky is limitless Ferb, and it doesn't wait for anything. It's… like starting a new story."

Ferb glanced at her in shock "You're leaving? You can't! What about Lizzy? Where is she going to stay?"

"Ferb!" Vanessa stated calmly "I've already talked to Lizzy's Mom… she's going to stay with my Uncle Roger till next week, when her mom can pick her up to go home." Vanessa gave Ferb a sly smile "but who knows… she might move here… she told me herself that she has a crush on you."

"S-she does?"

Vanessa nodded "Yeah… you better be good Ferb…" she played "because I'll be getting updates from Skylar, and if you're not I'm coming straight here."

Ferb chuckled as he gave her a small smile "Alright… I will."

"Curse you Ferb!" Doofenshmirtz yelled "I swear I'll come back to get you, even if it's the last thing I do!"

Vanessa sighed as she pulled out her cell phone to take a quick glance at the time "Well…" she closed her cell phone "I guess… I should go." Vanessa bent down to give Ferb a hug and she gently kissed his cheek "See ya around…" Vanessa left with a soft smile on her face, while Doofenshmirtz continued to pound on his plastic cage.

"Mom!" Skylar exclaimed as her mother Elizabeth walked in the destroyed lab. She was shorter than her daughter by a few inches, but they look almost identical, her black hair that came just above her ears was peppered with grey hair and her golden amber eyes gleamed and told an aged story, her face looked young even though she was almost in her fifties.

Elizabeth Micah walked brisk fully as she headed toward her daughter, giving her a tight hug "I'm so proud of you Skylar and your Father would be too. You stopped him from taking over the Tri-state Area."

"It wasn't just me, Mom…" Skylar chuckled "It was mostly Ferb and his friends…" Skylar pointed to the patio to show her Mom. Phineas looked over to the patio and smiled making his way to the patio

"So…Ferb, how are we going to explain this when we go back to school?" Phineas asked as he walked onto the patio still wrapped up in the wool blanket "That we found a magic gem… Candace and I were turned into frogs, having to deal with robots, daring rescues, getting kidnapped, a huge battle…."

Ferb gasped "Phineas?" he slowly turned around and saw Phineas standing in front of him with a huge grin, he walked slowly and laughed when he realized that it was him "Phineas!" he hugged him tightly and laughed.

Phineas broke the embrace when he smiled and said "and that our pet platypus is a secret agent?"

Ferb coughed "Y-you knew? How did you find out?"

"Well…" Phineas stammered "I can't really say, Ferb, it's a secret…" he pulled out a small vial of the Aloe Vera Potion "Here Ferb, it looks like you're going to need one of these…"

Ferb took the vial and smiled, as Candace ran onto the patio to grab Ferb, nearly making him drop the vial, she hugged him tightly giving Ferb great pain "Candace…" Ferb growled "Let go…"

"Candace…" Phineas laughed as he watched Ferb struggle to get out of her grasp.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

The sun was bright and a cool breeze gently blew through out Danville, every thing was quiet, everything appeared normal. The Flynn-Fletcher house was spotless, after two days of endless cleaning thanks to Skylar and her mom Elizabeth. Jeremy and Candace was officially a couple, while Phineas and Isabella though to young to date were closer friends than ever. Ferb and Lizzy after what happen still cannot admit that they like each other, and Perry sat lazily under the tree awaiting the perfect moment to slip into his lair.

"Come on Ferb!" Lizzy yelled happily, wearing the Fireside Girl Uniform when she first met Ferb and Perry when they rescued her as she started to run after a giant playful metal dog that was wagging its tail happily, she was wearing the Fireside Girl Uniform that she first met Ferb and Perry with . Ferb chuckled softly as he glanced down to the hidden controls to the dog, making it do a variety of tricks. Phineas started to blush as he walked outside from the spotless house with Isabella, whose long raven black hair, ribbon less laid peacefully tucked behind her ear.

"Isabella…" Phineas muttered as he dug his right hand inside of his pocket

Isabella glanced down with a smile "Yes Phineas…" she replied as she glanced back up, her face red from blushing.

Phineas with his right hand cupped, took her left hand with a soft smile "I believe this belongs to you…"

Isabella curious, gracefully opened her hand, and to her surprise, the old pink ribbon she gave to Phineas just two days ago when the spell was lifted. She gasped softly under her breath and glanced at Phineas, who was smiling happily "P-Phineas… I-I-I-"

Phineas gently touched her shoulder, grabbing the ribbon from her hand, with it walking behind her, grabbing the loose pieces of her long raven black hair and tying it back with the ribbon. When he walked back he muttered softly "Just think of it as a thank you present…"

Isabella's face glowed as she jumped on top of him, hugging him tightly exclaiming "Oh Phineas!"

Phineas chuckled and hugged her back with the same intensity, just as Candace, Jeremy, Skylar, and her mom Elizabeth walked to the back yard, Skylar wearing a short sleeved black graphic tee and designer jeans and flip-flops, and her mother Elizabeth wearing a long flower print summer dress. Candace gasped loudly as she came into sight of the large metal dog playing in front of her "P-Phineas… what is that?"

Phineas and Isabella released from their tight hug, to let Phineas answered "That's our Robotic Dog… do you to play with it?"

"No!" Candace growled as she tightly gripped her cell phone in pocket "I'm telling Mom!"

Phineas shrugged as he gracefully grasped Isabella's hand "Suit yourself…" he glanced softly to Isabella leading her to the dig "Come on Isabella!"

Candace turned away, as Skylar and her mother chuckled softly to themselves, she pulled out her pink cell phone "Oo those boys in such big trouble!" Candace started to dial quickly her Mom's cell phone number "Mom and Dad should be in town by now…"

"Candace…" Jeremy chuckled as he grasped her hand with her cell phone stopping her from dialing "Let them have fun… after all you been through… just this once…" he gave her a soft smile, which melted Candace and she lowered her cell phone.

Elizabeth smiled at her daughter gesturing to join the fun with the kids "Skylar… you deserve this… go have fun."

Skylar jumped up exclaiming happily "Alright!" and ran off to join the kids.

Candace glanced over to the drive way to watch Mom's red station wagon pull up in the driveway, her eyes narrowed as she released a determined chuckled "They're so busted…"

"Candace…" Jeremy stated seriously as he touched her shoulder.

Candace sighed defeated and lowered her head "Fine…" she turned to Phineas and Ferb and their giant robotic dog "They're home! They're home!"

"Oh! One second!" Phineas replied as he glanced to Ferb "Ferb?"

Ferb nodded, pushing a blinking red button and watching the giant dog shrink in size till it came up to their knees. Ferb looked up giving Phineas thumbs up and walked Lizzy with a small smile.

"Oh boys? Candace?" Candace could hear Dad call from inside the house.

"Boys, where are you?" Mom called

Phineas smiled and replied "Out here Mom!"

A few seconds later, Linda Flynn and Lawrence Fletcher walked outside, both of them walked out with dark bags under their eyes but yet they seem glad to home. Linda carried a surprised and ecstatic look on her face, as Phineas, Ferb and Candace started to walk toward them "Boys, did you-" Linda stuttered till she noticed the small group of new visitors in her backyard "Oh well Hello!" she walked toward Elizabeth holding out her hand "I'm Linda…" Lawrence held out his hand "and this is my husband Lawrence…"

"Elizabeth Micah…" Elizabeth quickly shook their hands "and this is my daughter Skylar and her friend Lizzy… we just came by for a visit."

"Well, Hello, Hello!" Lawrence greeted cheerfully as he shook both Skylar and Lizzy's hand.

"Kids…" Linda praised "What did you guys do while we were gone? The house is so clean and I'm very proud of all of you…"

"Well Mom…" Phineas stated as he shot a glance toward Isabella with a smile, Isabella blushed and smiled softly back, while Jeremy moved closer to Candace grasping her hand rubbing it softly" You don't want to know, Mom… you just don't want to know…"

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this, Agent P?" Major Monogram asked on the screen after Perry spent the last five minutes explaining why his doing what he's doing.

Perry sighed and nodded, the brim of his fedora casting a dark shadow over his eyes "I'm sure I want to do this, sir. My family needs me now…" Perry chuckled nervously "and besides, are you sure that you want a talking platypus as a secret agent? There's a chance I might accidentally release viable information, that might put the agency and its agents in danger."

"Perry…" Monogram sighed sadly and lowered his head "You are the best agent we have… you've done so well in the last seven years… I just hate to see you go…."

Perry gave the major a smile "I know sir, but you got to understand after what me and my family went threw in such little time… I think its time that I protect my family for the time being." Perry sighed again, "It was a tough decision to make Sir, but I think retiring is what is best for me and my family… I'm sorry, Sir…"

Monogram sighed as he straightens up his back "That's fine, Age- I mean Perry… you do what you believe is best for you and your family…"

Perry smiled "Thank you, Sir!" but it was time to release his items, the wall which Perry had never seen opened up behind him, filling the room with white powdery smoke, Perry grabbed onto his fedora tightly a blustery wind entered the lair, and the white smoke entered his bill, he coughed loudly and the wind calm down to a gently breeze. Perry coughing loudly glanced toward the secret room. A single metal table stood in the entrance of the black room. Perry sighed nervously as he got up from his chair, heading toward his weapons case that only held one item, his grappling gun. Perry smiled as he gracefully picked it, taking in the last of the details, the small dents and scratches both caused when Doofenshmirtz threw him down causing his gun to skid, the burn marks from narrowly escaping the explosions from Doofenshmirtz's dim-witted plans that he stopped hundred of times in his life, and the beautiful makes of age, the fondest memories filled Perry's head making him doubt him retiring from something that make his life the best. _It has to be done…_ Perry told himself, when he grasped his gun tightly and walked to the table. He glanced down at the table, spotting every last detail of the small metal table, the dents, the scratches, the craftsman's marking, everything possible. Perry sighed sadly as he placed the grapping gun down on the table first, he glanced back to see that Carl had join the picture with a tears in his eyes. Next, he gently moved his turquoise fur to reveal the communicator, he quickly moved from his wrist setting it on the table, his ID and keys both with out a thought he placed onto the table facedown. Now it was his last item, one that distinguishes an agent: the fedora, he gently touched the brim of the hat sighing sadly.

"Wait, Agent P!" Monogram exclaimed stopping Perry.

Perry glanced back to see Monogram off screen but coming out another secret entrance from behind the screen with Carl "Yes, Sir?" Perry called

"I can't send one of my top agents into retirement with out a proper send-off!" Monogram exclaimed stopping behind him with Carl.

Perry chuckled softly "Sir, that's not necessary…."

"It is Agent P…" Carl added "We can't let go a good agent like you with out it!"

Perry sighed "If you insist…" he knew if he said another word that he wasn't going to win the battle.

"Agent P…" Monogram stated with dignity in his voice "in despite of all of the events that occurred in the last month. The Agency, its agents, the Tri-State Area, and the world would like to thank you for saving us in our desperate hour…" Perry gasped softly as he watch Major Monogram and Carl snap attention slowly raising their arms to give a salute, Perry's eyes filled with tears with gladness as he snapped to attention and gave his commander a salute. Monogram cleared his throat and wiped his eyes "We hope you enjoy your retirement, Perry the Platypus…"

Perry nodded and took of his fedora, he smiled as he set down it on the table, and he turned around and walked to Monogram holding out his hand "T-thank you sir…" he stuttered trying not to have his voice crack. Monogram bent down and shook the platypus' hand and then hugged him tightly. After a few moments, Perry walked quietly to one of the entrances to leave, getting a few mental pictures for his memory and then leaving the lair forever to finally start his life as a semi-normal domestic house pet.

* * *

While everyone was enjoy company in the back yard of the Flynn-Fletcher house, a large black limo pulled into the street and stopped in front of the house. The reason why a limo would pull up into this quiet neighborhood was unknown, but the people inside had another reason. In the back of the limo Vanessa Doofenshmirtz sat tied up to the black leather seat, her brown hair covering her face and beads of sweat tinkled down her forehead only to be met by a light blue cloth gag. She whimpered as she tried to struggle out of the ropes binding her, next to her sat two boys about Phineas and Ferb's age, the first boy had a similar pointed nose that met a perfectly rounded face, his glasses gleaming in the dim light and his brown curly hair gleamed, his small arms were gently crossed across his olive green shirt and khaki over-halls. He sat peacefully chewing on a piece of gum, the second boy taller than other boy, was a little chubbier than him, his neck was long and filled out with a rounded nose, his yellow -brown hair meeting his eyes and his light blue shirt glowed.

"Was it necessary to tie her up?" the recognizable voice of Heinz Doofenshmirtz as a frog asked as he hopped into a small bowl of water

"We don't want her to slip the tongue?" a low voice replied from the shadows "Do we? We all know what will happen, right?"

"But she's my daughter! You can't treat her like that!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed "She's not of your personal use!"

The voice growled "I can do what I want! After all she is my step-daughter now! If I want to tie her up, so be it! After all what is a frog like you going to do?"

Doofenshmirtz gasped as he sunk into the water

The shorter boy smacked his gum and blew a large bubble "Come on Dad…" he whined "When are we going to get revenge?"

The shadowy figure held up his hand, a large ruby ring on his middle finger gleamed in the dim sunlight, he chuckled "Now, Now, Thaddeus… patience."

"But I don't want to be patient! I've been waiting all summer for this!" Thaddeus yelled.

"Then what about Mister Doofenshmirtz here, Thaddeus, I believe that he's in need for revenge also?"

"Yeah but-"

"Be patient my boy, both of you will get your revenge in one years time… I promise… but first things first we must go gem hunting…. After all what's revenge without a little magic?" the shadowy figure released a wicked laugh as he clapped his hand loudly "Take us to the DEI building, Robert!"

The driver in front responded quickly "Yes sir!" as the limo drove off down the street as their evil scheme was brewing inside, but for the time being Danville and the Tri-state was safe from Doofenshmirtz. All was well at the moment.

* * *

**A/n:**** Well there it is, the ending to Abnormal Findings, I would like to thank the readers, who reviewed, favorite the story, put it communities and waited patiently for the chapters, but stay in tune for its sequel**

**Rebound:**

**Revenge is very sweet when you add magic gems into the mix, when new and old enemies combine to brew a supreb plan to take over the Tri-State Area in three days, but also getting a little revenge on the Phineas and Ferb too .**

**I'm still writing it, so the summary is subjected to change, and I'm going to write a companion mini or one shot to Abnormal Findings on how Phineas figured out Perry's secret called 'Hidden Secrets', but soon i will be looking for a beta so i can fix my mistakes to make my stories better.**

**But see you all next time!**

**Thank you, **

**one heart that stands alone**


End file.
